The Age Old Grudge!
by BornRose2
Summary: Children have been kidnapped! The reasons are many but the clues are scarce. What can be done? Not even the great Conan/Jimmy Kudo can solve this one on his own! The dark Dampire C has been called to help out, but will she follow the rules? Will they work together to find out who is really behind this? The truth could be more shocking than they think! How with this case be solved?
1. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer; I do not own Case Close or any of its characters! Only C! **

The Start of Something New

_Tokyo, Japan. 1:30 am_

_Home of the Mishima Family._

The maid had just finished the last of the laundry. Placing them on the right table, she switched off the light and was ready to go to bed. It had been a long day and the effects of the quiet night were starting to take effect. The eldest grandson, of the Governor of Tokyo had just celebrated his ninth birthday. The place had been a mess with kids, elder (respected) government officials, and birthday cake. Now that everyone was home and the three kids (counting the birthday-boy) were all fast asleep.

The parents had left for a quiet, midnight dinner, as they were confident the servants could watch the place and the sleeping angels, in peace. However, as the maid was about to lock the door, she felt a cold breeze coming from the hallway.

Was a window open? She was sure that all of them were closed! How and why one was left open at this hour was confusing. Granted; it had been a crazy day and it was _possible_ that it could have been forgotten. So, without further due, she strutted down the wooden hallway and entered the living room. As she suspected, the far right window was wide open. Too tired to think of the reason, she walked over to it and closed it. Lifting the lock over its hinge, the maid went to check on the children; to make sure she wasn't being pranked on. Bless their hearts; they could be sweet, but damn. Children will always be _children_. Two boys and one girl. Now she wished **she** could be out drinking instead of their parents!

"Eddie? Cindy? Adam? You better be asleep when I come in!" The maid accused, yet in a quiet-like tone. Entering the boy's room; since they shared one and they loved the 'Demonic Duo' tittle, she was grateful for the silence and not any more 'jump-scare' pranks from them. But… upon further inspection she noticed that both beds were empty. Empty!

Gasping, she quickly ran to Cindy's room, hoping they were just playing around. But no! As soon as the maid opened the only daughter's room, she was gone too! Wide awake now, the maid began to panic and then her eye's caught something. A piece of paper lay folded on Cindy's bed. Picking it up with trembling hands, she unfolded it to read the message inside.

**We have your children. Wait for further instructions.**

In full blown panic now, the maid let loose a shrill, waking up the rest of the household. Unbeknownst to the people inside that were now scuffling around to find the kids, a man wearing all black, sitting in his black car, smirked from across the far street of the neighborhood. Watching the scene with his binoculars as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When the other end picked up he replied; "They know. Proceed to phase two."

* * *

_Six days later._

Conan Edogawa (aka Jimmy Kudo) sat on the hard recliner of his girlfriend's apartment home, while watching the TV. The news anchors were currently speaking about the kidnapping of the Governor's grandchildren. He wanted to help but he, along with Rachel and her father, Richard Moore had been told to 'back off' by Tokyo's Police Department until further notice.

"Man! I can't believe this!" Richard complained as he chugged down another can of beer while sitting at his desk. He too wasn't happy about being told to 'back off' from a case that he could help; if not up his celebrity status as the _Sleeping_ _Sleuth_. "I should be out there and this case would be solved in no time! But Meguire has me pinned down like a moth on the board!"

_Don't you mean butterfly, old man? _Jimmy thought and gave the slightly drunk PI a sideways glare before returning to the screen. Though he couldn't really blame the guy. As a detective himself, Jimmy wanted to go out and solve this case too. There wasn't a lick of sense to the kidnappings either! Only one note that read; **Wait for further instructions. **That's it. What kind of note is that? Was it ransom or something else? The more he thought about this, the more his brain would itch. But just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the sound of the apartment door being opened pulled both of their eyes from the TV.

"I'm home!" Rachel smiled as she walked in with a few bags of groceries. She had said she was going shopping after she got fed up with all the 'male drama' about the current case her father was solving. Though she loved Conan like a little brother, he too had gone distant and quiet about the whole kidnapping ordeal. She knew he was smart and perhaps afraid for those kids too; for he proved to be a selfless child at his age; but after almost a year, she learned he could be just as lame into cases as her father currently was. Perhaps living with them and taking 'privet lessons' from Jimmy didn't help any either. For she never saw Jimmy's face again since the _Park incident_, he would always call her or find Conan gone for an hour only to return about something Jimmy had told him. It was getting old really fast. She wanted to **see** Jimmy! But for now, she could tolerate his distance as long as the runt was keeping her smiling.

"Great! When's dinner?" Her father asked smugly as he tossed away another empty can of beer.

"In an hour, I guess," She sighed and headed for the kitchen. Noticing her cool and somewhat depressed tone, Jimmy/Conan jumped off the recliner to follow her.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" He asked, truly concerned about her.

"I'm fine, Conan. Really," She said, but he saw the way she was slowly unpacking, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Thanks for asking."

_Man. I hate to see you_ _upset. _He thought as he tried to think of something to cheer her up. Then an idea came. Though he knew the fault of her depression was mostly on him, he wasn't going to stand around and let it continue. "Hey, Rachel! Did you know that Koala's can sleep for twenty two hours a day?"

"Really? Twenty two hours a day, hu? I wonder how they squeeze the rest of their time in." She started to smile some as he tipped his head slightly to the side, gaining that 'cute child look' she always loved about him. "Why the sudden interest in koalas?"

"Well, since your dad is known as the Sleeping Sleuth, I figured that if he ever gets a raise he could be known as Inspector Koala!"

"I heard that!" The said Sleuth growled from his office table as the two began to giggle and laugh to each other.

"I'm not sure about that, Conan," Rachel managed between each giggle as she bent down to his level and whispered. "He's not very cuddly as a koala and he doesn't eat leaves. Although, I'll praise the day when he starts eating healthy!"

"I heard that too!" Richard barked out as the two young hyenas began laughing again. Before he could come up with a counter, his phone went off. Straightening his jacket out (as if he could be seen from the other side of the phone) he picked it up and stated his usual tittle. "Detective Richard Moore here! How can I – Oh! Inspector! It's about time! Am I finally - ?"

Jimmy and Rachel could both hear the fierce interruption of Inspector Joseph Meguire but couldn't make any details. They could only see that Richard's face was growing confused yet serious at the same time as he continued to reply with "Yes" and "I gotcha," and then finally "We'll be there soon." After he hung up he turned to his daughter and the kid rather calmly.

"What is it, dad?" Rachel asked calmly as she had learned to recognize a moment when it became serious with him.

"You better make it a fast dinner, Rachel," The PI said as he pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. "Seems like they need me on this case after all."

"You mean the one with the Governor's grandchildren being kidnapped?" Conan asked out of habit.

"Ya," The old man rubbed at his mustache as he took a puff in and let out a steam of smoke from his mouth. "Apparently, there's more to this case then they think we can handle."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, sounding confused. "You've always been able to help solve cases for the Metropolitan. What's changed?"

"Meguire will explain the details once we head over to the airport in one hour," He said as he folded his arms over his chest and began to mope.

"The airport? Why are we going there?" Rachel asked again as she and Conan now looked even more confused.

"Something about getting 'extra assistance' in this case," Richard huffed out as he glared out the window. "Since when did cases turn international?"

_International? As in; someone out of Japan is coming here to help in this case?_ Jimmy thought, now even more concerned as to why the situation had escalated up to this point. _And why is Inspector Meguire allowing this? Something is up._

Rachel felt confused to, but once her father got that 'look' she couldn't argue anymore. So, as instructed, she made a quick and filling dinner before they dressed and headed out the door for Tokyo's Haneda Airport. Along the way, Richard's vehicle was flashed behind them by Meguire's car. Apparently, the guy wanted a word before proceeding. Pulling over to the side, so as to let other passing vehicles by, Richard, Rachel, and Conan all got out to meet the old officer.

"Just so you know, I'm against this as well," He said in his deep and rough voice while straightening his light brown hat and coat. "But I didn't have much choice. The Governor's brother wanted to make this a 'private' and 'fast' transaction."

"Transaction?" Richard asked as he and the other two also looked skeptic. "We're not smuggling foreigners now, are we?"

"No. It's more like she was hired and Mr. Omashu thinks very highly of her and believes she can help," The Inspector said coolly.

"Mr. Omashu? Oh, ya! He's the half-brother of the Governor, right?" Richard asked as Rachel and Conan both rolled their eyes at him.

"As usual, your deductions are right on," Meguire sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"But a **she**? Is she some detective from Europe or something?" Richard pondered and then saw how Meguire was tensing up.

"From North America," He rumbled out and all three of them gaped at him. "Mr. Omashu was in New York City when he found out about the kids being taken. He's rather close with the family too and was trying to ask for help," When he wasn't interrupted again, he continued, "Apparently, whoever took the kids also had an agent there too. Almost shot him in broad daylight, making it look like a street-war had gone on. But this woman had jumped between them and took out the gunman." Meguire pulled out a picture and showed it to the three.

"What's this? Some sort of joke? Her image is hardly showing!" Richard accused as he looked into the New York scenery as some woman dressed in black appeared to be a ghost; standing in front of Mr. Omashu protectively.

"Believe it or not, this picture is legit," Meguire said as Richard was starting to become upset.

"She kinda looks familiar," Rachel pondered as she searched her memories of why this woman was ringing bells behind her eyes. "Oh! New York! The Ghost of Revenge!"

"The _what_ now?" Richard asked as Jimmy/Conan also looked confused.

"Serena and I were reading an article a few weeks ago about this woman that saves people in the streets of New York, New York," Rachel explained as the rest looked rather skeptic yet interested; except for Meguire who remained tight lipped. "I thought it was just some hoax and Serena was making fun of her style, but… I did some internet research on her and read how she stopped a terrorist at a TV station."

"So then why is her image like this?" Richard asked, already more than half annoyed that his daughter was getting in on this.

"Because… people say she isn't all human," Rachel spoke in a small tone as her father quirked a brow at her. "Half-vampire."

Once that left her mouth, she immediately regretted it as both Richard and Conan burst into laughter. Oh, why did Conan have to join in on her misery? It was bad enough that she had to suffer her dad's reasoning's, but him too? He's just a kid! He should find this stuff interesting, if not cool!

"That's the biggest load of bull I've ever heard!" Richard breathed out once he was able to control himself. "Half-vampire my ass! I bet she's just another weirdo that gets into all that Gothic crap! I mean look at her! The outfit speaks for itself! Sorry Inspector, but you've been played! I bet this things been photo-shopped!"

"Personally I don't care what she is," Meguire huffed. "All I know is what Mr. Omashu told me and what my team could dig up on her. Rest assured, none of it is pleasant. She's got a bad attitude and a reputation for losing her temper. But she's good at finding people; especially kids. Mr. Omashu trusts in her abilities, so we have the privilege of helping her go undercover."

"We?" Richard's expression grew hard as the inspector nodded at him coolly.

"Yes. She's arriving in his private plane and they'll be landing in less than an hour. Our job is to introduce her as an Exchange Student," He said and pocketed the picture. "Her name, as far as we know, is C. Like the letter. She'll be staying with you guys for the time being. Mr. Omashu has agreed that we keep her monitored at all times. What better way than having the famous Richard Moore watch her ass?" The PI frowned but said nothing else. "I'll be checking in every now and then too. Keep tabs on her and report to me immediately if she becomes a problem."

"Um, Sir? Who's that guy in the back of your car?" Conan asked as he finally pointed out to the young man, looking a little uncomfortable in the back seat. Next to him was a black briefcase which he was holding very tightly by the handle as if something would fall out.

"He's from a local pharmacy," Meguire said, "Mr. Omashu asked for something specific as it would be for C while she stays here."

"Like what exactly?" Richard asked, looking rather irritated. "She's not a druggy. Is she?"

"Is she injured?" Conan asked which made all of them turn to him in wonder.

"Not that I know of, but don't worry," Meguire straightened himself out, "I was told she likes kids."

"Like for lunch or dinner?" Richard joked in a mono tone of sarcasm.

"Dad!" Rachel gaped at him as Jimmy/Conan rolled his eyes behind those thick glasses on his face.

"Well, let's make tracks already," The inspector turned back to his car and opened the driver's door, "The plane will be landing soon and Mr. Omashu wants us to meet them there right away."

* * *

Still feeling lost and confused in this whole mess, the trio got back into the car and started down the road again. Lost in their own thoughts the ride turned out to be quiet and a bit unnerving. Instead of helping in on the biggest case of the year, they were playing 'chaperon' to some big city vigilante. _She looked intimidating too. _Jimmy thought as the car pulled into the very busy parking lot of the Airport. _C. Is that a code name? And what's with the play about being half-vampire? Is it a scam for scaring people or just making herself feel big? Could be both. _

Just as soon as they stepped out, Meguire and the pharmacist weren't too far behind. Following up the rear, Jimmy watched as the poor guys face turned from skittish to fearful. _What's his problem? Is he just nervous about meeting a so called vampire girl? Perhaps that's what's in that case too. Blood for the half vamp-girl. _Jimmy smirked in thought. What a gag! This person must have truly earned her reputation to convince others that she was some fairytale creature.

However, Jimmy's smirk began to fade when he saw law enforcement surrounding the place like flies. Though it was perhaps for the protection of the Governor's brother, they were also dressed like the place would soon become a war zone. Bullet proof vests and heavily made pistols! _Wow! Talk about security! _

"Here they come," Meguire pointed out a couple coming down a hallway. One was an elderly man with dark eyes that had seen too much grief. His grey overcoat trailed down to his heels as his dark hat sat above his head. And he was being followed, not just by two of his personal guards; but the most Gothic looking woman Jimmy had ever seen!

She was tall. Considering the thick black boots she wore, along with a black coat that hugged her hourglass frame nicely. Along with black pants, top, and a chain for a belt, he looked higher to see her face. Her eyes were hidden behind thick black sunglasses and her lips were also painted a glossy black. Her black hair was supported up in a spiky fashion by two sticks. Her skin was awfully pale as her neck dawned a spiky choker. _A classic fashion for someone like her. _Jimmy thought but it was the way she walked that made him nervous. As her boots stomped the ground slowly he could tell her movement mimicked that of a stalking cat; as if ready to pounce at any given moment. She also strode in with confidence, and the smirk she made when he knew she was looking at them, made him down right uncomfortable. She even reached into her pocket and pulled out, what it looked like, was a sucker! A tootsie pop to be exact, and she unwrapped it and plopped it in her mouth without a second thought. For a second, Jimmy saw a flash of her white teeth, and something else from her upper jaws. But he ignored it as the 'grown ups' started talking.

"Mr. Shawn Omashu. We're glad you're safe," Inspector Meguire expressed in a professional way, and then he turned to the woman. "We trust the trip home was – safe?"

"Yes. Very much so. Thank you, Inspector," Mr. Omashu bowed his head at him and then gestured a hand to the dark woman. "And this is Dampire C. I asked her if she could help in this – scuffle we're in and she agreed. Please. Make her feel welcomed and help her in any way you can."

"Of course. But first, there are a few rules we have to go over," Meguire spoke calmly as the woman in question raised an eyebrow at him and her smile grew, making Jimmy's spine shiver. There was just something about her that set him off! "First. You will be disarmed. Any weapons, and I do mean _any_ weapons on you will be turned over to me. Now."

The tone he used gave no room for argument, and the small group watched with tense emotion as the old Inspector and this woman got into a staring contest. When she moved her sunglasses down her nose some, Jimmy was fascinated at how bright her hazel eyes could be in the setting sun.

"Very well," She spoke in a smooth, feminine tone that he wasn't sure he would trust just yet. She removed her overcoat and handed it to one of Mr. Omashu's guards and started undoing the double gun holsters from her hips.

_Wow! She knows how to pack it! _Jimmy observed in shock as she continued to pull out the two guns, several knives from her boots, and even a short katana with a white band and a cross on its handle that was strapped on her back. _Is she a one woman army or what!?_

"That's it," She shrugged at Meguire as he put all of her weapons in a box that was set beside him.

"They'll be kept safe during your stay and returned to you when you leave," Meguire stated calmly as she took her coat back and Jimmy couldn't help but eye the punk, fingerless, gloves she wore along with her black nail polish. _Is there any other color this girl likes?!_

_**Blue. **_

_HU!? What was that!? _Jimmy froze as he felt a cold breeze run through the top of his temple and the voice that came with it was just as feminine as the woman before him. He could have sworn… _No. No. No! That's impossible! There's just no way! It's late! That's it! I must be tired from all this excitement! _

"Conan? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, noticing his twitchy and nervous movements.

"Oh! Ya! I'm fine!" He reassured in a happy tone and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It must be past his bedtime," The woman called C said, turning their gaze to her. When she winked at him, he swallowed. Sure she was pretty. Pretty dangerous! _Oh boy!_

When she grinned down at him (besides the stick of the sucker in her mouth) he couldn't help but gawk at those white stones of hers. They were _white_, white. And, for a moment he thought he saw one of them sharp and pointy.

"Also, while you are here there will be no killing allowed," Meguire had continued to drill her, even though those bright eyes of hers were locked on Jimmy's. "I mean it too! Even if the suspect is as fowl as the dirt they walk on, you are not to kill them! Or so help me God I'll have you booted out of this country so fast you'd think it was a habit!"

"I understand, Inspector," C said smoothly, yet kept her smile. "After all, I am a foreigner. Don't want to be a lousy guest."

"I'll bet," Richard drawled out as he put his fists in his pockets while drawing the attention of the strange woman to him.

"This is Detective Richard Moore and his daughter Rachel along with Conan; a long time resident," Meguire pointed them out calmly, "You'll be staying with them for the time being. Acting like an exchange student and only investigating when we need you. But may I remind you that any slip ups you make will be reported right to me immediately if Richard finds any! Got it?"

"Inspector, please," Mr. Omashu raised both hands in defense for the woman, which she only responded with an irritated glare. "She knows why she's here. She won't cause any unnecessary trouble. I promise you. She saved my life after all. She's saved many lives where she's from. Despite what the News has ridiculed against her, I believe she is a being with honor."

"Your too kind, Senator," C said but she sounded tired and a little grateful, despite the coldness she tried to put in. The man turned to her and put both hands on her shoulders, which everyone else found this to be surprising.

"You must search for that kindness within yourself as well," The man said calmly and with a gentile smile, "Despite what you believe yourself to be, you hold a kind heart. Use it more often and I promise the rewards won't be disappointing."

Jimmy watched in fascination as the woman in black almost looked sad before she returned the smile and gave Mr. Omashu a small bow of her head. "Thank you for coming. I know things will be different here than New York, but you only have to ask if you need it." He then waved over at the young pharmacist who quickly picked up the black briefcase and handed it over to the woman, like she would bit him at any moment. "All that you need is in here. Call if you need anything else. Alright?"

"I shall. Thank you," C bowed again before Mr. Omashu bid good night to everyone else and was escorted to his car.

"Well, now that that little show is over, let's get going and start the case already!" Richard pressed but his daughter slapped him on the shoulder for his rudeness.

"Dad! She just flew thousands of miles to get here! I'm sure she would like a bath and some time to rest, you know!" Rachel barked at him as he groaned at her in return before rubbing his abused shoulder. "I'm sorry about him," Rachel bowed to the woman in black and straightened to smile back at her. "He can be… over ambitious, but you learn to love him. Welcome to Tokyo!"

"Thank you. I'm sure I will," She smiled back with those black lips of hers. "And I'm sure the little man here won't mind an extra roomie either?"

"Na! Conan is cool with it," Rachel spoke up for him before he could get a say in. "Right, Conan?"

"Uh, ya!" Jimmy replied happily but then trembled inside. "So, you're from New York? I hear they got the best hot dogs in the country!"

"Among other things," C smirked down at him as she turned to her new hosts. "But I'm sure to love the menu here too. My taste buds are quit universal."

"I'll bet," Richard groaned moodily (again) before turning his back to the scene and heading for the car. "Come on, _team_. It's getting late and I'd like to be home before the traffic gets any worse. Not like you're not used to such things, right C?"

"I've done my research," She said as she followed up the rear as everyone dispersed, but not before she noticed Inspector Meguire giving the 'stink eye' to Richard and he returned it with a 'thumbs up' as they headed for the parking lot. "New York traffic is not so different from Tokyo's. That is, if you know what streets to avoid."

"Ya, sure. Fall in so we can go already!" He hassled as he pulled out the keys and unlocked the doors. To Jimmy's horror, he would have to share the back seat with C. He tried not to feel nervous or even look skittish, but there was just no avoiding that 'bad' vibe from her! She was trouble! He could _feel_ it! How on earth was this woman going to help solve this case if she kept giving him the heebie-jeebies!

The ride back to the apartment was anything but pleasant. Especially since Richard kept staring back into his rear-view mirror in confusion. What was he seeing that was putting him off? Was it the woman? After Jimmy heard him mutter "Shouldn't have had that half a pack of beer," he concluded it was just his vision. _Honestly, it's a miracle how this man still kept his license as both a detective and a driver!_

**Miracle? Or luck?**

_T-That voice again!? What is going on with me!? _Jimmy whipped his head from side to side, almost losing his glasses in search for the source of this voice.

"Hey, you okay little man?" The woman next to him laid a hand on his small shoulder and then helped to readjust the glasses on his face. "You don't look so good."

"Conan?" Rachel looked from her passenger seat to find out what was going on with her young friend.

"I'm fine! Really! I guess I'm just really tired is all!" The boy giggled nervously, but as he fooled the other two, the woman next to him looked doubtful. _Just turn away! Stop staring at me please! I'm fine! I am fine!_

"Hmm," She hummed in her dark tone and then turned those eyes of hers back to the window.

Blowing out a stream of air that he had been holding in, he suddenly noticed how his small body was aching for rest. Was it really just stress? Being so worked up over nothing that his own mind was building its own consciousness? He had been a kid for a long time but it never affected him like this! Maybe the Doc could help him? In the meantime, there were still other things to maul over. Like the case they were soon to start on tomorrow. Sure they had agreed to help this woman, so that she could help them solve it faster, but still… How can he focus when the very presents of this C is shattering his self-control?

_Well, bed first and then breakfast should help clear my mind. There's nothing else you can do except go along with it, Kudo. Like you always do._

**Kudo?**

Slapping his face to try and redirect his thoughts again from this so called 'conscience,' he pushed away any other thought for now to try and relax. Though he didn't see it, this woman in black was eying him rather curiously from under her sunglasses. Whatever was going to happen next in this case was sure going to be interesting!

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story! Well, this story is an event that occurred between C's time in New York 'before' she reunites with Dracula. And no he won't be in this. Nor with Vi or Harley either. I'll have some other important characters in here though. **

**So, what do you think? This story is for my little sis, (like I said in my last one) so you don't have to comment if you don't. But REVIEW if you do! Awesome and inspiration is what keeps me going! Anyway, this seems to be getting interesting, even from **_**my**_** point of view! : o Well, see you all soon and hope you continue to enjoy my stories! **

**Love to all; BR2**

**PS, sry for any mistypes I've made! I posted really late! Also for the names under the story; I'm used to hearing the English versions; so I'm sticking with them!**


	2. Settling into the Game!

Settling into the Game!

It's funny how the worst case scenario can start off with just a single shot from a gun. Like that time before the Revolutionary War. 'One shot' was all it took to start the chaos. However, what most people wanted to know was _why_ the shot was fired at all. Mostly because of greed, politics, and downright nasty views from people who consider themselves heroes of their land, when all they turned out to be were blood thirsty killers. But this time the 'shot' was now coming to play as a metaphor for the recent case I'm on. Well, maybe.

So, how did I end up in a Japanese Senator's private plane bound for Tokyo? Easy; I'm too damn generous! I mean, okay I saved a guy on the steps of the US Embassy from getting his brains blown out and now he begs me for **my** help in something else! Like say… oh, the kidnapping of his brother's grandchildren and the guy just happens to be the President of Tokyo! I sure end up in some _sticky_ situations!

But, what can I say, I'm a sucker for kid cases. No pun intended. But it does put my fangs in a twist when someone uses and innocent child for their personal gain! I was going to make sure to find the guys that did this and put them through Hell. Problem though; I wasn't allowed to kill anyone once my boots touch Japan soil. That's just lovely. Well, I guess I could make them suffer a whole lot!

"These are my brother's grandchildren," Mr. Omashu handed me a small photo of the little guys as we sat in his privet plane. He wore an expression much like any worried parent would if their latest kin was in danger. "I – am not sure 'why' the kidnappers would want them but I have a suspicion."

"You say your brother is President of Japan, right?" I asked, keeping my cool as the man nodded in return. "Then it only stands to reason that they were taken for **political** reasons. Rather to force the President out of office, or something… more drastic."

"I've come to realize that myself," The Senator sighed and took a sip from his tea that had been brought out to us. "This is just – terrible! The eldest; Eddie, had just celebrated his ninth birthday almost a week ago! I even bought him something from America! How – how am I supposed to give it to him when –!"

"Calm down," I took Mr. Omashu's hand as the man began to panic. Using my own calming energy and voice, I looked him in those dark eyes of his and declared. "I will find them. I promise you. I'll bring them back from whoever took them."

A few moments of silence passed and the man took a deep breath to collect himself again. "Thank you." He said in a small voice and I nodded. "I just…," He started as his face turned into barely controlled anger. "I can't imagine why someone would want to take them!"

"I'll be working on that too," I said to further reassure him, along with a small smile. "I won't rest until they are safe in their beds again."

He nodded as we pulled away and he took of his specs to rub his eyes. He was tired. Tired of being worried and dealing with all this bull. I didn't need to be a psychologist to know that! Even though I've had my own sessions with a few, but… however. Back on the plane, I had to keep myself from staring out the window and gaze down at the shining waves of the ocean. Though we were miles above it, I still didn't like to be reminded of my own phobia, and I had a damn good reason why.

"Are you alright, Dampire C?" The Senator asked me when he noticed that I was rubbing my hands together in a nervous fit while I focused on my breathing.

"I'm fine," I said, but even he knew that was a lie.

"I understand that vampires do not take to the ocean very well," He stated rather calmly as I turned my gaze to the ceiling of the plane. "Mostly due to the salt water."

"Something like that," I said as I brought my head down to face him again. "But my reasons are a little more – violent."

"Hmmm," He hummed in thought, and I was grateful he didn't persist on the subject. When one of his men came and whispered something in his ear, he turned to me and patted my hands once the guy was gone. "Don't worry, C. We are almost there. Once we land, you will be helping Tokyo's finest in the Metropolitan Police Department. I understand they also hired a great Detective in that district as well."

"Hu, and here I was hoping I'd be going undercover or something," I said and I almost flinched when the plane moved into another direction. It was a slight movement, but I could feel it.

"You are," He said as his dark eyes grew serious at me. "You will be playing the part of an Exchange Student studying the agriculture of Japan." When he noticed me trembling more, he quickly poured another cup of tea and handed out for me to take. "Drink something. It will calm the nerves."

"Thank you," I said and took the cup, out of politeness. Though the tea did help a bit, nothing could comfort me in the fact that I was over the damn ocean! I still have nightmares from that experience for cry out loud! But, like always, I had to swallow my fears down and stay focused.

Once the plane finally landed, we strode over to a small group of people that were waiting for us. One was an Inspector of the Metropolitan (So said on his badge). He was dressed in a tan coat and hat and had a bushy mustache as a few of his fellow officers guarded the entrance outside the landing zone. There was also the guy that held my suitcase full of donated blood, and the small family that I was going to stay with. Terrific. Even the 'man of the group' seemed thrilled about having me over. Ya right. Even though he dressed in a fancy blue outfit and wore his mustache like some Hollywood figure, I can tell right away this guy is worth less his weight in dirt. Or beer for that matter! They man reeks of the stuff!

His daughter seemed more well-mannered. Dressed in a cozy gray coat and slim blue jeans she bowed at me and gave me her greetings. Those blue eyes of hers seemed to be staring at me in awe and admiration. Now as for the third member of this odd family; a boy of about nine or so was sporting in this cutest blue outfit that I have ever seen on someone so young. Even the red bowtie was adorable on him, let alone those huge specs he wore on his face. Those wide and blue eyes of his stared up at me in wonder and dare I say… suspicion?

He was odd that's for sure. His eyes stayed on me the whole time as I was asked to be disarmed. Though I absolutely hated leaving my weapons behind, I had to follow their rules if I was gonna help out in this mess they were in. Once the introductions and 'orders' had been handed out, I was given the suitcase and was now following these three to their car, which also stunk of old cigar use. I can tell this guy is going to give me a headache with just his bad habits! Thankfully, the window was rolled down and the Detective kept on giving me odd looks in his rear view mirror. I had to keep from laughing because I can hear his thoughts going wild between reality and the six cans of beer he had earlier.

As for the boy, well… I can hear him just as easily as a tape recorder of one's voice, but something was not right. I mean I KNOW that I'm sitting next to a child, but it was not a child's mind that I was hearing. Hu? The moment was really… strange. What IS this kid? How does his mind sound like an educated college student when his body looks like a first grader!? Weird! Though he could sense **my** influence as I threw him some sassy comments, but he just shook it off as being paranoid or tired. I wanted to press further but thought better of it. After all, I'm only half-vampire and reading one's mind is a strain after a while. I don't want to give the little guy a heart attack. I'll have to approach him when the time is right. Right now we just stopped in front of some hotel complex.

"Here we are," Richard Moore spoke lazily and swept his arm in welcome at me, "our little home of homes." The building was a nice enough hotel complex and several lights were still on to indicate that there were others still up at this time. The night air felt good after a long flight and I grumbled at the thought of going in to 'rest' in some strangers room. Granted, they were nice enough people, but I just don't like being _confined_ to one place for very long.

"Nice," I smiled as I pulled out my bag and the suitcase, for the others didn't know what was in it and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You can bunk with me since the guest room is Conan's," Rachel said with a kind smile as we marched inside and up a few flights of stairs. You would think that a _famous_ Detective could afford a house or something! But noooooo. Something tells me that he isn't the 'super-star' that everyone makes him out to be.

Once inside, I got an immediate sense of cigarettes and beer all over the place. I had to resist the urge on making a face and was thankful that Rachel's room had less of that awful mix. If the kid is so smart then why does he stay in such a stinky place? Something is up. But one case at a time here. Though Rachel had a point about one thing; I needed 'some' rest before I hunt down the kidnappers.

"I'll pull out the cot so you have something to sleep on," Rachel said as I set the suitcase down and pulled out mybag of my own personal needs.

"No need, Rachel," I said and she turned to me in confusion as I showed her my box with the picture of a hammock on it. "I like my hammock if it's all the same to you."

"Oh! Sure! I _love_ hammocks! We can hang it over by the window, if you like?" She beamed happily at me and I nodded in return. Great. She reminds me of someone I used to know. Which… doesn't make me feel any better about my situation. After everything was set up I sat in the hammock and rested my head on a pillow that Rachel had loan to me.

"Would you like a blanket?" She looked at me, almost worriedly since I had succumbed to my exhaustion so quickly. "I know we have a spare one buried in our closet and –."

"Thanks, but I'll be alright," I looked back at her after setting my sunglasses on her dresser and gave her a smile. "I like the cool night air."

"Who doesn't?" She smiled and almost giggled but she froze as if she was nervous about something. Maybe it was me, for I could tell she was already suspicious of **what** I was, which made her smart in my book. Anyone who is _anyone_ would have to be an idiot or an emotionless twit to not recognize who or what they invited into their house; let alone their room. Though she was still staring at me questioningly for a good two minutes (which seemed like ages) before she turned around and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be right in, I just have to wash up and check on Conan. Have a good rest!"

"Thanks," I bowed my head a bit in her direction before she turned out the light and closed the door behind her. _Skittish, but brave nonetheless. _I thought to myself as I rested on my back in the hammock. Now I had a good chance to examine her room for a while. It was plain and simple. The walls held some hot band-boy posters and there were books on her dresser and shelves, along with pink and purple stuffed animals. Typical high school girl's room. Yet, it was a photo in a frame that drew my attention the most. It was Rachel; standing next to a young man as she gave the 'peace' sign to the camera. They both wore similar, dark blue school outfits as the man stood casually next to her. His dark brown hair matched Rachel's but in a common short cut with some bangs sticking out in front as that clean face of his held a smile. It must be someone important to Rachel because it sat right on her dresser, closest to her bed. When my eyes focused in on the names written under them, I did a double take.

_Rachel Moore and Jimmy Kudo. _

_Kudo?_

It was the _same_ name that the boy's mind spat out to himself as he tried to shake me out of his head. _Conan… Hmmm. Now why does that name sound familiar?_ This was getting too interesting! There were too many 'red signals' that this boy was giving off to be a coincidence. But still, I have to solve one case at a time here. I'll find out who this kid is soon enough once I get more of a story on this _Jimmy Kudo_ from Rachel. Right now, I need some sleep.

I must have been tired for I had slept through the entire night! Well, I guess that goes for me flying over the freaken ocean! The next thing I knew was someone shacking my shoulders for me to wake up.

"Hey, C? Are you alright? C? Can you hear me?"

Moaning, rather loudly, I shifted my form so as I can see the assailant of my sleep. Rachel, wearing a concerned expression as I covered my hand to yawn. "Morning already?" I asked as I rubbed my dreary eyes.

"Actually, it's almost noon," She said and stood back as I sat up and stretched. "I thought it would be better to let you sleep in a little longer, seeing as it was pretty late when we picked you up."

"Thanks," I said and rolled my legs over the side of the hammock so as to put my bare feet down. Remembering that I had slept in my coat, I shed it off and stood up to stretch my back.

"Sleep okay?" She asked, for I just now noticed that she was already dressed.

"Yes, thank you," I spoke groggily before clearing it. "Nobody called for me?"

"No, not yet," Rachel said as I followed her out of her room and into somewhat cozy living room. "My father's still working on getting answers as to why the Senator of Japan would bring in a stranger from America to help." She smirked before her face turned into horror at what she said. "No offence! Although I too found it surprising at first until he said –!"

"None taken. I too would be put off that someone 'outside' of my home country would be asked to help in something important," I interrupted her 'apologetic' babbling as we sat on the recliner, and then I noticed that Conan was missing. "Where's the little man?"

"Oh! Conan! He said he was visiting a friend's house and said he'd be back soon," Rachel said as we both watched how Richard walked in, holding a mug of coffee.

"Look who's finally up," His beady dark eyes glanced at me in slight annoyance as he smirked, "And here I thought all vampires slept during the day."

"Da-ad!" Rachel dragged out angrily as I leaned back and returned the smile at him as he went to sit behind his desk.

"Don't sweat it, Rachel," I said as I examined the black polish on my nails. "You really don't believe in monsters, don't you Detective?"

His eyebrows went down, along with his smirk as we stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he declared, "Certainly not! The only good monsters are the ones people concoct in cheesy Hollywood films! And besides; there's never been any **real** proof saying that they do exist!"

"Ah, but isn't that the point?" I smirked as he raised an eyebrow at me while his daughter watched our exchange with interest. "The lack of evidence always stats that 'someone' or 'something' just _choses_ to be hidden. Rather their real or not is for the people with the right tools to decide. Just like your regular cases. Criminals try to hid and contain themselves from being caught but eventually get caught anyway because of 'something' they leave behind. So, who's to say that monsters don't exist because of _lack of evidence_?"

"Wow," Rachel breathed as her father was trying to contain himself by biting his tongue. "She _does_ have a point!" Her father only grumbled in response.

"Fine, but do **you **have any 'evidence' to prove what you are?" Richard fired back coolly as both humans looked at me with such eyes you would think they were trying to see through me. I held back a laugh as I stretched my arms and pulled them behind my head.

"Now why would I do that on my first day in Japan," I smirked and Mr. Moore's eyes grew suspicious. "I mean the Inspector said I couldn't kill anyone otherwise I'd be deported in a heartbeat. Right?"

It took a moment to click. My little joke made Rachel giggle and she had to cover her mouth while her father just glared at me.

"Very funny," He spat and leaned in his chair some. "I'm glad to see you have a great sense of humor. Or was that just another re-cap on proving how 'monsters' can exist. By killing people now?"

"It's the _way_ they kill people, remember?" I smiled as Rachel asked me for something to drink and I nodded. When she got up to leave the room for a sec, I went to end this _nice_ conversation. "Just be grateful that I don't transform or anything like that."

"Ya, I'd hate to see all the fur you'd be shedding on a full moon," He countered moodily and took a drink from his mug.

"That's a Werewolf. I'm a Dampire. Totally different monster," I pointed out as Rachel re-entered the room and handed me a cup filled with cherry juice. How appropriate.

"Whatever," He growled and we all turned to see the main door open. Conan had obviously returned from his little trip, because he was carrying books of – the supernatural? Now why would he borrow that, unless he was curious about me? Like any child his age, he could just come up and ask. But – then again – he wasn't your normal child now was he? Plus he always stunk of fear and uncertainty around me. He _knew _that his instincts were telling him that I was someone to not take lightly, yet most kids would ignore this out of ignorance. But, his 'uncommon' IQ left him constantly spooked by me. I can tell right away as he watched me cautiously as I sat with Rachel on the recliner.

"I'm back!" The boy announced and froze when our eyes met.

"Hey, Conan! C just got up and I got a call from Serena," Rachel said which perked my interest a bit. Well, I did asked if anyone called for **me**, so that left anyone else opened. "She somehow found out that we were hosting an exchange student from America," She then turned to me with an almost apologetic smile. "She totally wants to meet you and her dad is setting up a small brunch so as to welcome you to Japan."

"Really? A brunch is it?" Richard lit up like someone had just suggested his favorite subject. "Then what are we waiting for! Get your coats people and let's go already!"

"Oh dad," Rachel rolled her eyes and I had to resist the urge to grin. Apparently the old man here liked the sound of free food as much as any other moocher; only he had the 'badge' to get away with it more. "Serena's dad and my dad know each other pretty well," She explained to me calmly.

"Don't all old men do?" I winked at her and she giggled as her father huffed at me.

"For your information, I happen to be **a lot** younger than you think I am!" He puffed out his chest as he tried to size us up with just a lift of his chin.

"Really?" I played along and flashed him a grin. "Pray tell what number I'm thinking of?"

His face morphed into irritation again as he knew I was trying to trap him in another 'monster joke.'

"A lot lower than what _you're_ thinking of!" He countered and grabbed the car keys. **Nice teeth. **I heard his thoughts say, and though I wanted to spook him a bit by mentally saying 'thank you' to him, but I resisted. If he's driving us again, then he'll need a clear head.

"Conan? You ready to go?" Rachel asked as the boy wouldn't keep his eyes off of me. Really? Am I _that_ hard to resist?

"Yes, I'm ready," He smiled up at Rachel, but his blue orbs stayed on me, until I spotted him looking at me and he quickly turned away. He really IS suspicious of me! How cute! Whatever friend he went to must have confirmed his suspicions more, otherwise he wouldn't have those _higher_ class books. Though Japan's student body is in the top five for most intelligent and higher scoring grades in the world, I don't think kids his age read books like that! Noticing that I was eying the books in his arms, he immediately excused himself to put them away in his room. Once he came out, and looked a lot more controlled of his emotions, we all filed out and down the stairs to Richard's car.

* * *

The whole night had passed bye with Jimmy, stuck in his head, as he tried to think about the current case. But each time, his thoughts would go back to the strange woman that was currently sleeping under the same roof as he was. Though he was up before her, he told Rachel that he would return as soon as he could after he convinced her that he was going to visit a friend. Once out, Jimmy raced to Dr. Agasa's to get some 'solid' facts about people like C.

"Doctor, I'm confused!" Jimmy said as he slumped in a chair while the Doc was fiddling with some wire and a flat piece of metal. "I know a case like this requires **important** people working to solve it, so why is someone that calls herself 'Dampire C' helping?"

"It could be that the Senator believes she can do what most people can't," Agasa spoke in his thick German accent as he continued to work on his project. "Although, when you called me last night and gave me the descriptions of this 'C' woman, I did a little digging of my own." He smiled through his gray bushy mustache. Straightening out his lab coat, he reached behind him and pulled out several books and sat them in front of Jimmy's small form.

"Besides the fact that the origin of the word means; 'child of the damned.' There was only one other mention of the term Dampire, or Dhampir, is actually made up of two words formed from the Albanian language," The Doc continued. "Pire means _to drink_, and dham means _teeth_. So if those two are put together, the meaning becomes clear, yes?"

"To drink with teeth," Jimmy shuttered in realization and then spotted the book on Supernatural Beings before glaring up at the man. "Seriously, Doc?"

"You'll need to know _everything_ about her to know just how dangerous she can be!" Agasa insisted with a worried look. "Remember, I may work with science, but my heritage goes back to the time when God's and demons fought and slayed each other in this very world! The God's may have disappeared. But that doesn't mean the demons have."

"Why don't you give me a copy of Anne Rice while you're at it," Jimmy sniffed with a glare. He had always been on the side of logic and reasoning. So, vampires and demons were certainly NOT on his list of obsessions.

"Now that you mention it, I believe I have one right here in my study," Agasa went behind his desk to pull out a drawer.

"Doc! I was just kidding!" Jimmy waved him off miffly, for he SO was not in the mood for this! Apart from being 'kept at bay' from the biggest case of the decade, he had to be tied to a gothic woman who claimed to be half-vampire. Terrific! Can anything else be added to the crazy pile?

"I have to get back," Jimmy grumbled after rubbing his aching head. Grabbing the thick books to his small body, he headed for the door, but before leaving, he remembered something and turned back to his old friend. "Hey, Doc? It's been over a year since my body shrank. Do you think any odd side effects could have developed to mess with my mental state?"

Agasa blinked at him for a moment before folding his arms behind his back in a professional manner; which meant he didn't like what he was gonna say. "It is possible. Have you had the sudden urge for sugar lately, or had an impulse for a toy that you've seen on the shelves?"

"No. Nothing like that," Jimmy tried to ignore the 'child' possibilities for his _little_ life, "I mean; could the mind develop a subconscious of its own and in a different voice?"

"Different voice? Well as far as I know about the human brain, it is certainly possible to have a second conscious. But! The only cases I know of that happening is when someone has developed serious head injuries," He concluded and then his old eyes went wide with worry. "You haven't hurt your skull in any way, have you?"

"No Doc, I don't have a compound fracture, or have had a concussion of any kind in the past," Jimmy glared at him and then just decided to tell the truth. "I'm – hearing a female voice."

"A _female _voice, Jimmy? You sure it's just not Rachel's voice telling you to finally come clean to her?" Doctor Agasa snickered as Jimmy's face went slightly pink.

"No, it's definitely not Rachel's voice," His eye's narrowed in annoyance as he ignored the heat in his cheeks. "It… sounds like C's. I started to hear her in my head right after she landed. And _please_! Don't tell me its telepathy!"

"Well – from what I've read on vampires," Agasa scratched his chin in thought as Jimmy prepared for the ridiculous. In this case, he would rather the worse than the strange. "One look in the eyes of such a creature; half or not, can make many _strange_ things occur."

"Strange things?" Jimmy eyed him for a while then just sighed and shook his head back into reality. "You know what? Never mind. I'll guess I'll just find out form myself. See ya, Doc."

"Remember, Jimmy! Don't look her in the eyes!" Doctor Agasa said before the boy left his house.

_Who does the Doc think she is? Medusa? _Jimmy thought in annoyance. _Then again, Medusa came from Greek mythology. Oh, boy. Listen to me! I always believed in a keen eye for detail and now I'm treading on the imagination of the dark side! Maybe I'll have better luck conducting a séance! _

* * *

Once he was back in the Moore apartment, he saw how C was joining Rachel and the old man in the living room. They were talking and it all seemed like a normal gathering; until her unnatural hazel eyes fell to him. He ignored the uneasy feelings and warnings from Agasa and stared right back at her. Nothing _strange_ happened, but he wasn't totally at ease either. After Rachel said that they were taking a trip to see her friend Serena, he had to hold back a groan. Though the old man will be busy getting drunk with Serena's father; he'll be stuck with three woman. Great. They'll probably be gossiping about shopping and boys. Uagh.

Once in the car, he had to endure the back seat again with C. She didn't stare him down or make him feel uneasy. Though he still kept his guard up, he kept quiet until they reached a very tall building. It was one of many that the Sebastian's owned in Tokyo. Being one of the wealthiest man in Japan (and a successful businessman) he was entitled to his fortune. Now they were visiting him and his one of two daughters that Jimmy considered the most annoying. She could be nice when she wants to be, but she just held that _upper class snob_ act too. Maybe C could scare the daylights out of her? That was a fun thought. But as soon as they walked up to the entrance of the building, the flow of short brown hair and bright blue eyes bounded right for Rachel.

"Hey girlfriend!" She hollered as the by standing three watched the friends embrace. She looked stunning in her pink top and flowing pink skirt. "Gosh, how often is it that _you_ visit **my** place?"

"Perhaps it's because you live in more than one place," Richard mumbled, for he too didn't always appreciate the 'glamor' that Serena brought, but she ignored him as her gaze turned towards C.

"Oooh! And this is must be the girl from the other side of the world!" She spoke in an exited sing-song voice and then outstretched her hand in an American fashion. "Welcome to Tokyo! I'm Serena; Rachel's most adored friend! But I can certainly be a friend to you to! Love the hair by the way!"

At first it looked like that C would refuse to shake, but she just smiled and grasped Serena's hand with her black punk gloves. "Thanks. Just call me C."

"C, hu? Like to keep things simple and mysterious? No big!" Serena smiled and then waved them all in. "We're having lunch on the highest floor. Come on! Dad's been wanting to meet you too!"

"Finally! Something good comes my way!" Richard beamed happily which Jimmy just rolled his eyes. He knew the guy would be looking forward to free food and a few glasses of expensive wine! But at least it kept him out of the way.

"You'll be sitting next to myself and Rachel, and – the runt can take a seat from across you," Serena partly glared down at him and Jimmy would have returned it, but he had to play the part of a _good_ boy. Even when before Jimmy turned into Conan; they never had a friendly standing with each other. In fact, it was Serena that kept pushing Rachel _away_ from Jimmy! Now; she was playing the part of a supportive friend in order for Rachel to cope with his disappearance.

Though he knew he had made a face of irritation, he didn't expect anyone would notice. But C did. She even winked at him. Trying to keep his cool, he let out a breath of air as they followed the annoying woman inside the building.

It would be obvious that they were having lunch on the top floor, yet the so called Dampire woman didn't seemed to mind. She stayed as cool and collective as usual while following the others in a big, glass made elevator; where u can see the entire view of Tokyo while ridding it up. But – Richard noticed something odd reflecting off of the elevator's metal wall. His face screwed up into confusion before he started to freak out.

"What the Hell!?" Richard barked out as his form started to tremble some.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Rachel asked as her friend rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Richard."

When his gaze shifted from C, they all followed it to the reflective elevator doors. Even as the elevator started to move up, nothing could settle the unnatural feeling that came over them at seeing the woman's image, - or lack thereof! Jimmy couldn't believe his eyes! His reflective image was fine, along with Rachel's and the others too, but C's – she was hardly showing as a ghost! Was it the rays of the sun shining through to mess up their vision? Or – was it something else to cause this woman's image to be so transparent?

Rachel and Serena turned to the Dampire in wonder, and though Rachel looked rather shocked, she couldn't help feel how 'right' she was! _C really IS half-vampire! Holly wow!_

"Oh my god! I totally KNEW it!" Serena perked up and grinned in delight, like she had just met a famous superstar. "You are Dampire C! You really are the half-vampire woman!"

"That's crazy!" Richard said, but his eyes looked doubtful as he tried to reason the situation with facts. "There's gotta be a logical explanation for this! It's gotta be some kind of lends behind the doors! The glass that's bouncing off the sun's rays could be messing up our optic vision! This – this 'can't' be real!"

Aside from everyone's reactions, C just stood there calmly and was smirking at them. She didn't say anything or do anything to prove that this was indeed her reflection! Instead she just turned her back to them to watch the view outside, even eyeing a window cleaning crew on a fifty story scaffold.

"Believe what you want," She finally said in her cool demeanor, "I'm not here to encourage the truth about what I am, or to entertain anyone either," She turned her head to glare at everyone from over her shoulder. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't _spread _this around."

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with us!" Serena smiled nervously at her, then leaned in to whisper something in Rachel's ear. "She definitely **is** as dark and mean as they say in the news."

_I don't know. I guess there's a reason for that if you're feared by everyone. _Rachel thought and then grew sorry for this dark woman. _It's not fair for someone to be pushed away by people who miss judge her! Just because she is what she is doesn't mean that isn't __**who**__ she is! _

**You're too kind. **

_HU? _Rachel froze and looked around the elevator for a voice that most certainly wasn't hers. When she caught the sight of C looking at her with the same tired looking eyes she had given the Senator last night, Rachel knew right away on what just happened. Telepathy! She had _heard_ and she had replied back. Feeling a little – exposed, Rachel blushed some and stared down at her feet for a while. Though Serena and her father tried to ask what was wrong, she wouldn't say.

Jimmy can see a change in Rachel once they were off the elevator. Either it was from being spooked by C's ghostly image, or it was something else; he couldn't ask her now. He would have to wait until they were alone and at the hotel.

* * *

Now that they were on the top floor, they could finally breathe in the rich environment that was the Sebastian dinner room. It was awesome! A huge table sat in the center, to hold at least thirty guests, and its dark mahogany surface shone brightly with the afternoon sun that came through the huge window to the left. Paintings of the family were hung up on light tan walls as the maroon flooring was currently being polished with a big floor cleaner. It resembled a single circle-like broom that came off of one of those street cleaners you see time to time; but used for inside cleaning. Maids and servants were busy cleaning and placing silverware on the table as Mr. Sebastian came in with a happy smile. He was a chubby man in a clean and (no doubt) very expensive business suit. His mustache and squinty eyes gave him a soft cheery character as he greeted everyone and gave Richard a firm handshake.

"Hello Richard! Welcome everyone! Welcome! Good to see you all again!" The man smiled as his youngest daughter stood next to him proudly. When his eyes turned to the woman in black, he immediately brightened. "Ah! Dampire C, I presume? An honor to have you here! Welcome to my humble place of business!"

* * *

_I'm sure! _I thought, but played it nice as I bowed back to him and also accepted a handshake. "Thank you, Sir. You have an impressive building here."

"Thank you! Now come along! Sit! I have lunch all ready to be set out and eaten!" The man smiled as Richard quickly followed up the rear. "Alright! Bring out the grub!"

As we all sat down and was served with all sorts of delectable, I couldn't help but noticed this one maid giving me the _nervous_ _eye_. I made sure that she didn't catch me watching her; watching me, as we continued our meal with small talk. Now I'm sure it was probably my outfit; after all who would expect 'Gothic wear' to be a part of a place like this? The man; Mr. Sebastian, kept probing how different I was and how many people I saved and how! He was sweet and kind enough, but I still felt irritated about the exposing of my personal life. But hey, I _have_ to be polite, don't I?

"How exciting! To have a _real_ meta-human sitting at my table! It's been a dream of mine since I was a little boy still reading comic books," Mr. Sebastian sputtered out. Though Richard and Conan both rolled their eyes, Rachel and Serena stayed focus on the conversation. I just lightly laughed.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm nothing like those superheroes," I said as I handled the chopsticks with care and picked up a pop sticker. "I'm just me."

"Oh, I doubt that!" Serena blurted out as she smirked at me, "I heard you saved a bunch of hostages in a TV station right after ripping off the head of a terrorist!"

"I don't think _that_ should be mentioned over the dinner table!" Richard scorned at her sourly while his sticks held a sushi roll.

"He called me out and so… he deserved it," I drawled out with a twinkle of mischief in my eye. There was a moment of silence before our host nodded at me, though he partly looked serious to.

"To be honest, I do not blame you, Ms. C," He said as his back straitened. "From what I've read and witnessed these days; terrorist are becoming bolder with their lethal tactics. If action is not taken seriously and soon, I'm afraid the world is only going to get worse," He then turned back to me and smiled some, "Which is why I think we _need_ people like you. Rather they be military or independent. Someone who knows to do what is _right_ with as little casualties as possible. Of course, where would we be without our famous Detectives too?" He turned to Richard with a smile.

"I must say, being a Privet Eye has its perks," The man beamed proudly.

_Oh, get a room, you two! _I thought with a grin, and that was kind of a mistake, for Serena had zeroed in on my fangs. "Oooooh, wow! Those must be your fangs! Right?"

The rest looked up as I immediately closed my black lips, but was a bit late since almost everyone caught a glimpse at them. The girls looked thrilled; Serena more than Rachel.

"Soooo cool! How many people have you bitten?" Serena asked and her father turned to her with a look of disapproval on his old face.

"Serena, don't be so rude!"

"I bet she bought those off a cheap dentist," Richard looked annoyed at the sudden change of subject.

"I promise you, Detective Moore," I looked at him with serious eyes, yet kept my smile, "The price was anything but _cheap_."

My words seemed to sink in to some of them, but I was grateful that they didn't press further into it. After all, just about everyone knows that horror stories almost _always_ have a sad ending. Even the boy, kept his mouth quiet. Yet his eyes told me how curious he was, he focused on finishing his plate while Mr. Sebastian's daughter changed the topic again.

Once the meal was done, Mr. Sebastian offered to show me their 'priceless' collection of things all around the world. Since we have yet to get a call from the Inspector yet, I agreed. We were about to head to the elevator when a loud noise pulled our attention to a closed room to our left. It was a mix of a motor and a chain saw which seemed to be having a choking problem. It came from the other side of a door, in which Richard decided to investigate; like the good PI he is.

"The Hell is going on in there?" He pounded on the door and I rolled my eyes. So much for being _professional_. When he turned the handle, I immediately sensed something wrong. Not to mention whatever was making the loud noise was heading right to him! When he opened the door, the floor cleaner was about to ram him down! He let out a yell of surprise before I leaped forward and pulled Richard by the back of his blue coat. Jumping to the side I hollered, "Everyone! Get on the table!"

Mr. Sebastian and his daughter zoomed like rabbits as Rachel and Conan stayed close while Richard and I tried to dodge the mad machine.

"What the Hell is wrong with it!?" Richard hollered as he jumped to the left while I took the right.

"Hurry! Climb on! I'll call security!" Mr. Sebastian quickly suggested as he pulled out his phone.

It was after me! How I knew was its wheels were turning towards me and kept trying to run me down. Though it was the size of a basic lawnmower, I had to stop it before it could cause any real damage. Jumping again, I decided to face the machine head on as my back faced the large window. I didn't feel any remorse for a rich man's waked out floor cleaner, so I'll just smash it into bits. With my right fist curled, I was going to aim for its main power box, which was right on top, near the handle. Easy. What I totally didn't expect next was Rachel shouting at me along with the voice of the boy.

"Look out, C!"

"Rachel! NO!"

A pair of hands had managed to push me out of the way from the crazed floor cleaner, but NOW – as I turned my gaze to Rachel and Conan; I watched in horror as the cleaner rammed into **them** and they both got knocked into **and** out of the window! Glass shattered everywhere as I watched in shock as both beings and the machine began to plummet down to the seventy five story building!

"RACHEL! CONAN!" Serena blurted out as her father gaped in horror beside her on the table.

"RACHELLLL!" Richard cried out for his daughter and immediately raced to the whole in the huge viewing window.

I did the only thing I thought sensible enough to save them. I ran past Richard and jumped out the window after Rachel and Conan.

"CEEEE! YOU'RE CRAZY!" I heard Richard call out to me but I ignored him.

* * *

"RACHEL!" Jimmy/Conan called out to the woman that he was holding onto as they fell through the air. He had managed to crawl to her chest as her arms came up tight around him.

"CONAN! I AM – SO SORRY!" Rachel teared up as they continued falling. For she didn't want him in this danger! He was just a kid! Now it looks like both of them would lose their lives. _I'm sorry, Conan! I'm sorry, Dad! I'm sorry Jimmy!"_

**Look up! LOOK UP!**

_Wha…? _Rachel blinked at the harsh female voice that blew through her mind. When she looked up she couldn't believe what she saw. Dampire C! Fell even faster; like some black missile, torpedoed straight to them!

**Reach up, Rachel Moore! Reach up to me! NOW!**

Though it seemed like they were falling forever, Rachel worked up the courage and outstretched her hand to the woman, while keeping one arm around Conan. Her fingers with the black nail polish quickly grasped Rachel's wrist as her left arm reached out for the building. But it wasn't the building's edge she caught, it was a metal bar that was a part of the scaffold. When C grasped it, the entire thing shook with the force of their weight suddenly stopping. The ropes that held the scaffold stayed strong as the metal cage trembled. But just as soon as they stopped, Rachel caught a glimpse of the floor cleaner falling past them and crashing to the concrete ground. She heard people below give shouts of surprise and obviously pointing to them, but all Rachel could focus on was the golden gaze of the stranger that just saved their lives!

* * *

Jimmy could not believe their luck! At first they were falling to their deaths and now they were dangling from a window cleaning scaffold right after C had just jumped out of the window after them; caught them, and now was hanging on to them with a clenched jaw! It was amazing that her arm didn't pop out of place! The previous occupants had obviously climbed out and into the building for their lunch break, so it was just the three of them, dangling over the remaining fifty stories off the ground!

"Hold on to me!" C instructed as she pulled Rachel up to her so as the woman could wrap her arms around her and heave her legs over her trimmed waist. While, Jimmy was sandwiched between two woman's breasts (C's being a lot more mature) he felt it was better than plummeting to his death. Jimmy watched as C carried them up and onto the scaffold and he was very amazed at her arm strength.

"You okay, little man?" C asked as the wind blew through their hair as she went to an open window and climbed back into the building.

"Hu? Oh! I'm fine. Thanks," He said as sincerely as he could. Although his nerves were shot; as well as Rachel's, he was seriously in this woman's debt.

* * *

Finding a table, I removed Rachel from myself and set the boy down on the ground. It was obvious that Rachel had just had the crap scared out of her. After all, she took the fall that **was** meant for me! Not to mention how the boy tried to pull her out of the way, but ended up getting tossed out as well. It was a BIG relief how these two had just survived from what many people wouldn't! Then again; me saving them sure changed the equation too.

"Rachel?" I shook her gently as her blue eyes turned up to face me in surprise and confusion. "Rachel!" I shouted louder and that seemed to pull her out of her shock. "It's okay, Rachel," I rubbed her shoulders to comfort her nerves. "You're going to be alright now. You both are."

"Conan!" Rachel suddenly picked up the boy and began squeezing him in a hug. "Oh, God, Conan! I was so afraid! I thought – I thought –!"

"I'm fine, Rachel! Really!" He wheezed out as the girl continued to smother him.

Though it was a touching moment, it soon ended when the elevator door opened to find Mr. Sebastian, Serena and Richard quickly raced towards us. Their faces mixed with shock as well as relief.

"Rachel! Oh, my God, baby! Are you alright!" Richard wrapped his arms around his daughter, not caring that Conan was still in her arms.

"THAT – WAS – AWESOME!" Serena came right up to me and pounced me in a huge, which I groaned but allowed her to huge me anyway; for now. "YOU _SAVED_ THEM! That had to be the most heroic thing I've ever witnessed!"

"Yes! What an amazing feet!" Mr. Sebastian bowed to me. "Truly, you are a creature with great valor!"

Richard; who had been observing this scene for a while, decided to but in and come face to face with me. Serena immediately released me when she saw the look on the PI's face.

"That had to be the most stupid – most craziest thing I've _ever_ seen anyone do!" He said sternly, but before anyone could protest, he sighed and took my hand and then bowed. "But… you saved my daughter's life as well as Conan's. I – am in debt to you."

"As much as I'd like to uphold that, we need to move and find out **why** that thing lost control in the first place," I said which made him stand straight again as the man who owned the building nodded firmly. Keeping their eyes locked with mine I turned to the window and looked down. A small crowed had formed and was now examining the broken floor cleaner. I didn't see anyone who was hurt, but I didn't want anyone tampering with it just yet. "Mr. Sebastian. Get some people down there and retrieve what is left of that machine. Mr. Moore. I suggest you contact the Inspector so as we can get this investigation underway."

Both men nodded as they pulled out their cell phones and began sending out for help. As for me and the rest, we waited until the authorities arrived while I eyed the scene below closely. Although the others seemed lost in the dark, it was clear to me as to what just occurred. Someone _knows_ I'm here. Someone _wants_ to get rid of me and keep me off the case with the missing kids. And as such; that someone has just _exposed_ me to Tokyo. So much for going undercover!

* * *

**I am soooooooo sorry it took me soooo long to update! I've had a lot of stuff happening to me in the last month alone! Not to mention my sis decided to get me drunk for my birthday! X D **

**Anyway, I'M BACK and I hope I will be updating SOON! I hope you like it as I was trying to make it up to you with this sweet, long chapter! Anyway, REVIEW and REVIEW and I hope to see you all again soon! Take care and have a great summer! : D**

**Love and hugs to all; BR2**


	3. Game Change and Truth Seeking!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed or Van Helsing! Only C!**

Game Change and Truth Seeking!

The mood to express this kind of situation could be described as anything but pleasant. After I saved Rachel and Conan from a terrifying fall, I was pulled aside the moment Inspector Meguire came in along with his partner, Nicolas Santos; a fairly tall, dark haired man wearing a dark brown overcoat. He looked friendly enough yet I can tell his police training had paid off as soon as he walked into the room. After Mr. Sebastian and Richard explained the situation I smirked at the Inspector's reaction after he was told I jumped out of the window to save Rachel and the boy.

"She did **what**!?" Meguire's face started to turn red with high blood pressure as he turned to face me. "I thought I told you to stay _incognito_! Jumping out of a damn window and creating a scene was not part of the deal!"

"Yet, if I hadn't, they would have been sidewalk pancakes for everyone to see," I pointed my thumb over my shoulder to where Rachel, Conan, and Serena were still near the table; still trying to digest the whole fiasco.

"Amazing," Santos breathed out and continued to stare at me in wonder, "I've heard about you from news channels and such but never had I thought to see you unless I traveled to America," He then turned to Rachel and Conan with an expression of relief. "That must have been quit a fall. Are you two alright?"

"Yes. We're alright. Rachel?" Conan looked up at her when she didn't respond. She had a faraway look in her eyes, but as soon as she heard her name she turned her head up towards the older men.

"What? Yes, I'm fine," She gave a small smile, but even I knew that it was fake. The rest of the company thought so too but didn't dare pressure her anymore. She had been through enough and required time to adjust.

Before anything more was said a couple of men came in with a trolley and on that trolley was the remains of that crazed floor cleaner. Passing all the men I walked towards it and began picking through its remains.

"Hey! Just what do you think you're doing!?" Meguire growled at me but I ignored him and continued on. "That's police evidence! You can't just –!"

"No? Even after that thing was trying to come after **me**?" I glared over my shoulder. When he didn't say anything else, I turned back to the ruined machine. My first hunch about high jacking a piece of machinery like this would be at the motor. Because the fall decimated this thing, I was worried I wouldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Except… for this one computer chip, which resembled a toy's mobile transmitter, (like you see in those RC racers yet more advanced) had fallen out once I opened the top for the cleaner's electric wiring. With delicate fingernails, I picked up the chip and showed it to everyone.

"I doubt **this** belongs to the equipment," I said as everyone stared at it in awe. "I recognize this design as being a 'remote control' chip. You know? The kind in those toy cars and such. Only this one appears to be more advanced."

"And how do you know anything about control chips and such?" Richard narrowed his eyes at me in annoyance. Either he was accusing me of sabotage or stealing his thunder; I didn't care. I glared back.

"I've been around and done more than just _run for fun_ at night," I growled and showed it to Mr. Sebastian. "This must have been planted by someone who is a member of your staff. That's the only explanation of how _this_ got in here. I suggest you call every member, down to the maids, and line them up for us in the hallway."

"Of course," Mr. Sebastian didn't hesitate to pull out his phone as Meguire continued to blow steam in my direction.

"Just what makes you think it could be one of the staff members!?" He growled out as Inspector Moore looked desperate for a moment; like he was gonna blow a gasket. And with that said… he just did.

"I got it!" Moore suddenly sputtered out and everyone turned to him questioningly, while I just glared. "One of the workers here plotted to strike at C with a remote control floor cleaner in hopes of knocking her out of the building so as to find out if she was really half-vampire!"

"Not bad," I smirked as all eyes turned to me next while Moore looked proud of himself; until I burst his happy bubble. "But still – not good enough."

Richard deadpanned and returned my comment with his own glare, "Alright, Ms. Smarty Pants! What's _your_ theory then?"

"More like a 'fact' than a 'theory'," I frowned as we stared into each other's eyes for a moment as a heard of people started to head for our direction. I waited until the maids were lined up in front of us as the rest of the staff lined up farther down the hallway wall. "Coincidence is a better way to explain it. For coincidence **always** explains the root of somebody else's plan and puts them into light." As I said this I slowly approached the workers and then proceeded to examine each one in a casual pace.

"Like a puzzle piece. This being one of them." I held out the chip for the employees to see, looking to see any recognition in one of their gazes. But they held strong as I continued to examine them while previous company of the police members and such kept watching me with interest. "Find enough pieces and the picture starts to make some sense." When I heard a heartbeat start to increase, I zeroed in on the sudden spark of fear. Fear was always a 'guilt trip' to a suspect. Being half-vampire makes it easier for me to snuff them out.

There; not four feet from me was the same maid that had given me the _eye_ when I first came here, was starting to tremble in her own skin. "The only question to answer now is – why?" I came to her and stared her down with my most menacing of stares. Her eyes darted to her employer; Mr. Sabastian and then back at me.

"Ms. Kim?" Even the owner of this building looked flabbergasted as the others gapped from me to her.

"You were 'conned' into doing this, weren't you?" I asked coolly as I ignored everyone else and continued to leer down at the one person who was involved in this _supposed_ accident. "Someone approached you and had you to bug the machine."

"How do you know she wasn't acting out on her own actions?" Santos asked, yet kept a tone of interest.

"I smell too much fear coming from her," I plainly announced, which earned me an eye roll from a few of the PI's. "Plus, look at her!" I pointed at her nearly red eyes. She had been crying some time ago. "She's afraid! Afraid of admitting something! And it's not just about being dragged into this mess either!" Turning back to the woman I pressed my face an inch closer to her, to gain any kind of reaction. "Who put you up to this? What could possibly possess you to _agree_ to try and go for my end without considering there were other lives at stake?"

Remembering how Rachel and Conan had almost met their end at someone else's greed left me itching to bite something; but I kept my gaze hard as I continued to stare down the short haired burnet, who was now trembling so much that her knees looked like they were about to buckle.

"That's going too far, C!" Meguire took a step towards me. "We don't even have any fingerprints, let alone hard evidence to even consider her as a suspect to a –!"

"MY SON!" The woman suddenly blurted out, as my inhuman gaze became too much for her to handle.

We all froze, mostly from shock as the woman began to sob. Tears streamed down her face as she fell to her knees while her hands came up to grip the chain on my belt.

"Please! He – he took my son!" Her blue eyes stared up at me as both Rachel and Serena covered their mouths, to hold in their gasp. Conan (for a boy) looked livid while the rest of the men remained tensed.

"What did he look like?" I asked calmly as I remained solid as a tree while the woman looked up at me for any sort of aide.

"I – didn't see his face," She sniffed as her hands trembled, "He – was wearing a black hat. But he had long blond hair!" I heard a skip of a small heartbeat from behind me, but I chose to ignore it. For now. "He wore all black! He just told me – that his superiors would return my son – in one piece if – if I did this one favor! I swear! I didn't know why I had to do this! I – I just want my boy back! Please! Don't let them hurt, Kenny!"

Her head was hung low as she began to sob some more. I didn't have much of a choice, so I pulled her closer until her face was right up against my stomach as I rubbed her head and shoulders for some comfort. "I will find him. I promise." I vowed as the rest of the PI's all exchanged worried glances.

"Another kidnapping!?" Santos swallowed as the jaws of Moore and Meguire tightened. "But that still doesn't explain why C was the target!"

"Because," I started to say as I passed off the broken woman into the arms of another male officer to tend to her, then I turned to them. "_Someone_ knows I'm here," My eyes hardened as each of them waited for me to explain further. "That someone knows what I am and what I am capable of. Or – they suspect so. Either way; they knew I was coming to help in on the recent case. And so – they tried to get rid of me the hard way."

"That's – not possible!" Richard agued back. It seems he likes to argue a lot, or he just likes to listen to himself speak. "Didn't the Senator make sure that you would come into Japan unnoticed?"

"Apparently, he's got _bugs_ around him too," I had to elaborate when everyone gave me a confused look. "The shooting I saved him from back in America. That was no 'street war' to start trouble. That was a deliberate assassination! He knew it right after I examined the guy before he died by my gun. There must have been a second party that I didn't see and they relayed a message to his _superiors_ that the guy failed. In short; whoever is behind this is a Mastermind. Keeping an eye on all pieces on the board of a very bloody game. And also, using those piece's children to gain leverage. Leverage for what now, we still don't know." Rubbing my forehead, for this was giving me a headache, I let the men digest my theory so far.

"This is sick!" Richard growled out as the other two looked just as bit as unhappy about their predicament, but then I heard the wheels in Richard's brain began to spin, as he turned to me in shock. "Wait! You're implying that whoever took Ms. Kim's son also took the President's grandchildren too?!"

There must have been a small bomb because everyone looked shaken to hear this news, aside from myself and surprisingly enough; the boy.

"Well, well. You're not as dumb as I thought," I smirked, but he ignored my insult as Meguire and Santos turned to me in wonder. "Yes. That's exactly what I think. The timing is just too perfect, and it's all about trying to stop me in my tracks as well as the rest of you. But – unlike you, **I** have a better advantage and this Mastermind knows it too. He's gonna try everything in his power to slow us down by using the innocence around us as leverage. From what I can assess, he's already got employees of his own."

"As you said; we're on a game board," Santos quietly announced. "And our opponent as the advantage."

"You; the Police Department have an advantage too," I said as they furrowed their brows at me. Maybe they didn't hear me the second time. "Me." I pointed both my thumbs at me and I wasn't surprised to see the frowns on their faces. Well, Santos looked more eager than the other two. "I can sneak, run and find information on these people a lot faster than anyone else in this country. You just have to put the slack on the leash!"

"Not happening!" Meguire stated coolly as I suppressed a growl. "Look, I know you like to play vigilante in New York. But this is Japan! You play by _ours_ rules now!"

"Sir? If I maybe so bold; C does have a point," Santos stepped forward and Meguire looked like he was about to ring his neck. "She can help us find out who's behind these kidnappings a lot faster than our own people! She has the skill! Hell! She just saved Rachel and Conan from a seventy foot drop just moments ago!"

"So she performed one good deed. That's still not gonna hold the Metropolitan well if she screws this case up by going Commando!" Meguire huffed out as he readjusted his hat as he glared at me. "The news is already swarming this block for answers as to what happened earlier. And if what you said is true, then these people are gonna be watching the TV too. Now that we know their targeting you, we can't have you seen out in public. I'm sorry, but as soon as I get a plane scheduled, you going back to New York."

"That's not your call to make," I growled out angrily, "Senator Omashu brought me here, and only he can send me back."

"Then I'll have a word with him tomorrow. Until then, you're staying with Richard Moore until further notice," He then turned to Richard with a stern glare. "Keep an eye on her at all times. Understand me?"

"Ya, I got it. Mind if we go now?" He huffed out, obviously not liking the situation either.

"I'll keep you posted," Meguire said as Richard had his daughter and the boy follow him out. I turned with a harsh huff, and stuffed my fists in my pockets. Santos gave me an apologetic glance my way, but it did nothing to comfort me. This really sucks.

"I know this stinks C, but there's really nothing else you can do!" Richard tried to calm the thick stress that hung in the air as we rode the elevator down. When I didn't reply, he just sighed and pulled out a cigarette to calm his own nerves.

* * *

Rachel looked upset too. Although she wanted to interrupt the argument about having C stay longer, she knew it wasn't her place to butt in. This woman had _saved_ her life and Conan's! Did that mean nothing to the Police!? _I wish there was something I can do. Oh, Jimmy. I wish you were here to help._

Conan/Jimmy had stayed silent the whole time, but as always, he kept his ears open and intuition strong. If what C said was true, then the situation was going to get worse! Even though he too didn't like C being on this case, she could still prove to be of use! Why send her away when she can sniff out the bad guys for them? Or better yet, bring them out!

And then there was the mention of the man in black. Jimmy knew the woman had just mentioned one of the members of the elusive Black Organization. But, what were they up to that involved capturing children? Things weren't adding up. From the corner of his eye, he could see that C was frustrated. At this point, he couldn't blame her. Her silent tantrum continued as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and it continued as they walked out to the entrance.

* * *

The drive back was as quiet as ever. C sat with her legs and arms crossed as she glared out of the window. Her black lips in a tight frown as one of her feet bounced impatiently. There was no point in striking a conversation with her, so Richard just drove on while Rachel looked behind her passenger set every now and then to glimpse at the Dampire. She had saved their lives and there was hardly a _thank_ _you_ for her! Rachel owed her that at least.

"Umm… C?" Rachel finally grew the courage to speak first and turned to face her, while the boy and man listened silently. "I wanted to thank you for saving Conan and I from the fall. That was really brave of you; jumping out of the window and catching us like that."

C, who had been silent this whole time, turned to meet her blue gaze and gave her a gentile smile. "Your welcome."

"I bet she does it all the time in New York," Richard huffed out half-jokingly.

"Not so much that I have to keep a sore count," I smirked. Rachel smiled and her eyes seemed to gain back her light as Richard huffed back but kept his eyes on the road. Conan stayed silent yet observant; as usual. Not a bad band in my book, but still. Something is off about that kid. And I intend to find out before I leave! "By the way, who is Jimmy Kudo?"

At saying that name, the whole atmosphere seemed to have changed. Rachel's and Conan's heartbeats sped up as Richard looked annoyed as Hell, yet he answered first. "Just some young, big shot, who thinks he's all that when it comes to solving a case." He sniffed with his nose held high. "You'd probably like him, if you ever find him."

"Dad…," Rachel breathed out, but more from exhaustion than anger. Then she turned to me, "He's an old friend of mine who just **loves** mysteries. He's like a regular Sherlock Homes and always bugs me about it. But –," She started to look sad, "He's been gone a while and I haven't seen his face in over a year. Sure he calls me to let me know he's alright, but I still worry."

"Don't waste your time on that guy!" Richard scorned his daughter coolly. "I bet he's found some other girl to hang out with."

"That's not true!" Conan suddenly blurted out, which surprised even me. His cheeks were slightly pink but he maintained a sense of 'childish innocence' as he explained himself, "I just spoke to Jimmy a few days ago! He's working on this really big case and wanted to tell you he's fine!"

Looking between Rachel and Conan, I could tell right away that someone was playing the fool, but she was too ignorant to tell. "Of course. Conan is always talking about him like he's his biggest fan." Rachel explained, but I knew otherwise. "I just wish Jimmy would stop using Conan as a messenger! I mean really! Is it really that big of a deal to visit me every now and then so that I can 'see' for myself that he's alright?"

"Maybe he just wants to keep you save from any enemies he makes along the way," I said; playing along as the boy eyes me cautiously. Ya, like that's not suspicious!

"Well, I happen to be a black belt champion of the Karate Club in my school!" Rachel's chest swelled up in pride. I didn't have to guess who she got that from! "I can take care of myself!"

"You and your mother, I swear," Richard drawled out more to himself than anyone else as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Karate, hu? I know a few moves myself," I smirked as her eyes shined my way, "Maybe we can test each other sometime?"

"Not under **my** roof you're not!" Richard growled as we pulled ourselves out of his vehicle and he slammed the door in his frustration. "The last time Rachel performed one of her moves, she bent the corner of my office desk with just her fist! I had to replace that thing after that and I sure as Hell don't wanna replace any more furniture if you two go at it!"

"Relax dad, we can do it on the roof of the hotel here!" Rachel smiled at me as I followed her inside. "By the way, how'd you know about Jimmy?"

"I saw the photo on your dresser," I admitted with a somewhat honest stare.

"Oh, right. I guess it be obvious to anyone that he's a friend of mine once they see that old thing," Rachel smiled a bit, but then it faded as her thoughts went back to that missing guy.

_Hmm. Sounds like more than 'just a friend' to her. _I thought as I noticed how the boy was watching her closely, but almost in a guilty manor. Okay. I've had about enough of the _house play_ thing! It's about time I get some answers from this _little man_! Before crossing the threshold of the Moore living room, I placed my hand on Conan's shoulder and he froze under my touch. I felt the blood in his body run faster along with his pacing heart. Hiding a smile I looked back up to see Rachel staring at both of us in slight confusion.

"The little man here wanted to ask me something privet on the rooftop," I said as the boy's eyes grew big and his mouth dropped in shock. "Mind if we converse alone a bit?"

"Sure! I'll start on dinner, so you guys talk all you want until I send for you," Rachel smiled, obviously liking the idea that the boy and I are _starting_ to get along.

"If you bite him and turn him into your personal slave; you can keep him!" Richard smirked as he sat behind his desk and opened up a can of beer. I chuckled as I lifted the boy, by his coat, and carried him away. But – not after a few futile efforts from him.

"Hey! I didn't say that! Let me go! Rachel? Rachel! I didn't say that!" His shouting was useless, as I had already closed the door and quickly pulled him over my shoulder, ignoring his kicking shoes. Bounding for the stairs, the boy continued to pull away from my shoulder and out of my arm, but my grip was like an iron clamp.

"Put me down already!" He huffed out, as his struggling was starting to take a toll on his little body. When we got to door that lead to the roof, I noticed that it was locked when I jiggled the handle. "The place is locked up all the time, unless the custodians need to get up there to clean it! Now put me down or I'll –!?"

BANG!

He swallowed the rest of his words after I kicked the door out, breaking the lock that held it in place. "Funny, how a little boy like you could know so much." The pounding in his chest became more pronounced against my shoulder as I stepped outside into the setting sunlight of Japan. Closing the door; hard enough so that the frame was jammed against the door, it left us alone on the roof.

"And now," I pulled the boy off my shoulder and hung him a few inches from my face as my eyes grew serious. "_You_ are going to tell me who you really are."

"W-what? I – I'm just me! Conan!" The boy answered nervously, but I wasn't buying it.

"I bet you tell everyone that," I smirked as my eyes flashed. He noticed and froze in fear, rather it was from me, or – from what I was soon to discover! "But, **I** refuse to be played the fool. So, you start spilling the truth, or **I** will!"

"I – don't know what you mean –!"

"Enough with the games, boy!" I growled and then tossed him, rather lightly on the solid ground of the hotel roof. He skated on his back a bit but wasn't bruised or anything. "I know you are more than what you appear. Did you think I was stupid?"

"Ow," Jimmy/Conan groaned as the terrifying woman slowly approached him. Though he didn't get scrapped, that throw was stronger than most that he had experienced. He would know because Richard would do it often to be rid of him whenever he got in his way during a case. Sitting upright, he noticed how close her black boots were and he tried to retreat from her with a backwards crawl.

"What I can't understand is what I am seeing does _not_ match to what I am hearing!" I growled out as the boy continued to crawl away from me, until his back hit the safety edge of the roof. He stared up at me fearfully as I heard the wheels in his head turn rapidly for any excuse he could dish out at me. "Sorry, kid. But I _can_ hear just about anything your mind can conjure."

"Wha – what!?" Jimmy/Conan stammered as she towered over him. Those hazel eyes of hers seemed to blaze in the setting sun's light.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" I smirked as I pocketed my hands, but didn't move away as I slowly bent my knees so that we were closer to eye level. "Here, sitting before me, is a version of a nine year old; yet what I hear coming from that small cranium of yours is the intellect of a senior student of a school or college. And believe me I would know." When he still didn't answer, I took a deep breath and started to explain again. "When a child grows he or she learns to imprint the tone of his or her voice. When they grow, so does the tone. It's all about maturity both physically and subconsciously. The subconscious," I pointed to the side of my head, "Is where everyone experience their more rational or irrational inner voice; kind of like the angel vs the devil on your shoulders."

"Ya, I know that," The boy party glared at me but I grinned and he swallowed.

"So… Why do I hear the tone of a deeper and more sophisticated voice of a man inside the skull of a kid your age?" I asked coolly and he took several deep breaths to calm his little heart.

"There's no such thing as telepathy!" Conan snapped quickly at me, yet I kept my smirk in place. "The possibility of 'mind reading' is virtually impossible! Just like the existence that someone could be half-?"

"Vampire?" I finished for him in my more sinister tone. "Hate to break it to you, but there **are** such things as monsters, little man. Some are more prone to hiding themselves better than others. And who can blame them?" I grinned down with my fangs as the kid swallowed again. My smile faded as I stood up and faced my left side at him. "This is a cruel world we live in."

"Th-that still doesn't explain that you can hear my mind –?"

**It doesn't? And here I thought I was speaking as clear as crystal. **Jimmy froze when he heard that female voice of C's ringing in his head again and when he dared to look up at the woman in black, he noticed her growling smirk. _No way… This is impossible! This can't be real!_

**Believe it, boy. It's all real. Although living in ignorance is somewhat blissful, eventually you have to wake up to the real world. **

Jimmy didn't know what to think. He knew that he was _hearing_ her voice, but she _wasn't_ moving her lips! What the Hell!?

**Still need convincing? **My voice grabbed is attention again. Turning to the edge of the roof, I kicked off my big boots and walked upon the top of the edge.

"What are you doing!?" Jimmy stared at her in surprise as she stood over the edge of the forty foot building. She turned and smiled at him, and then jumped. "NO! C!" He was shocked! The girl just jumped over the edge like it was nothing! He got up and jumped to the edge and his jaw dropped at what he saw. There stood C, on the buildings brick wall, grinning up at him.

I laughed and held my stomach as the boy continued to stare down at me in disbelief. To spook as well as prove someone wrong about me was just plain classic humor. My black socked feet stuck to the wall like a spider's legs would. The boy just continued to gap at me as those blue eyes grew as big as his round specks. "You should see your face!" I continued to laugh maniacally while his round cheeks grew pink. When I finally got control of myself I slowly walked up the wall and then threw myself upright as I stood vertical on the edge again. Jumping off the edge I breathed out a sigh and sat next to the boy who just stood back and grew quiet the whole time.

Jimmy/Conan didn't know what to expect from her next. After she had kicked off her boots and jumped off the ledge, he expected to find her broken and dead on the concrete walkway below. He did NOT expect her to be walking on the wall like some – some –! He couldn't even find the words for what she just did! And now she was just sitting there like nothing had happened! Freaky!

"You're one to talk when it comes to _freaky_ stuff," I smirked when he froze on the spot, still standing weary of me. "Oh, come on! I know you are really Jimmy Kudo. _The_ Jimmy Kudo who happens to be a boy now and hiding right under his girlfriend's noes," I laughed in my throat as he frowned. "And people call **me** cruel."

"I'm not –! I don't… do it on purpose," He trailed off as his eyes stared at the space between our feet. It was five minutes later when I stood up and retrieved my boots. Sitting on the cold ground, the sun began to disappear in the distance while the 'so-called' Conan continued to stare at me. "Are… you going to tell the others?"

"Why? It's _your_ secret," I said as he looked surprised. Sighing again, I rested my arms on my knees and then pulled a cherry Tutsi Pop, unwrapped it and stuck it in my mouth. The little man kept watching me yet now seemed brave enough to walk closer to me.

"Then – you're not kidding when you said that you were half-vampire," He said, more to himself then to me.

"Well, I didn't actually _say_ that now did I?" I smirked when he glared. "But I'm still curious how a guy like Kudo, turns into a kid like Conan?" When he didn't speak right away, I threw out another guess. "It was the Black Organization, wasn't it?" His heartbeat sped up and I smiled. "That man that the maid spoke about. He's a member of that gang, hu?" When he continued to glare I just shrugged. "I told you; your mind is like an open book. I can hear just about anything coming from your brain. Why? Because you haven't learned to close your thoughts yet. And so far, it's been annoying as Hell."

"Ummm, I didn't give you permission to read my mind," Jimmy/Conan spat sourly as she continued to smirk through her sucker's stick.

"Don't have to have it for me to read your 'loud' thoughts," I said coolly but my gaze remained intense. "You still didn't answer my question."

He put his small hands in his pockets as he slowly approached me and then sat beside me. With a deep sigh, he nodded his head and spoke clearly and as seriously as he could. "Yes. It's true. I am Jimmy Kudo. It was over a year ago that my body shrank because that gang slipped me a poison of some untested drug. How that happened; well, let's just say I stumbled in on something big," When she didn't interrupt he continued, "They were discussing with some business man about some weapons deal. But, before I could bust them, one of the men in black snuck up behind me and hit me in the back of the head. After he slipped me the poison my body burned like I was on fire. When I woke up I was like this."

"Hu, and here I thought that such drugs didn't exist," She smiled, but it was sincere. He closed his eyes and let out another deep breath. "Where did this happen?"

"At an amusement park near the docks. Why?" He stared up at her as her eyes stare off in thought. "You – don't think there's a connection to the kidnappings and the weapons dealing, do you?"

"The events to your disappearance and today's case maybe a year apart, but things have a habit of coming together over time," I said and rubbed my chin in thought. "Though my theory maybe a shot in the dark, I can't ignore the signs that are in front of us."

"Signs?" Jimmy watched her as those glowing hazel eyes turned serious.

"Think about it," I said and started laying out the events. "The weapons deal. The constant appearance of your men in black. The sudden kidnappings of Tokyo's President's grandchildren, and now another kidnapping to get me out of the picture. It's all just – too damn coincidental!"

"Like the puzzle pieces you mentioned earlier," Jimmy, who was starting to understand her logic, stood up to face her. "Do you think that the men in black are somehow involved with something else besides the kidnappings?"

"If my suspicions are correct, than this could mean more than just impeaching a President," I stood up as well and stared off into the darkening city, "I've seen how terrorists work before and it's not always in the name of their religion."

"Terrorists!?" The boy looked up at me, a mix of shock and confusion etched his face.

"Maybe that's the wrong word for them," I said and stuffed my hands in my pockets as I rolled the sucker in my mouth. "Whoever they are, their good at what they do. And I bet they've been planning this for years too."

"But – we still need prof!" Jimmy insisted yet still sounded a little disturbed over this whole thing. "We can't go to the police with just theories! We need some form of evidence to convince them otherwise!"

"That's why I was hoping to sneak out, later tonight, and go to one of Tokyo's shipping docks," I smiled when little Jimmy gaped at me. "You could come with and make it look like you were following me because you were curious; just like any kid your age."

"That sounds dangerous _and_ ridiculous!" Jimmy narrowed his eyes at her, but he couldn't help how his curiosity had spiked. Damn it all! She knew that once she had caught his interest, he wouldn't be able to back down so easily. "Okay. But! If something bad should happen, I'm calling for Inspector Meguire right away!"

"Whatever you say, little man," I grinned as he stared up at me, a little peeved at my nick name for him.

"Can **I** just ask you one question before we head back down?" He asked and my smile vanished. When I nodded once, he asked, "What possessed you to become Dampire C?"

I stared down at him for a while as he waited patiently for my answer. With a heavy sigh, I turned to face the door that I jammed earlier. "I sacrificed myself for a friend. She would live her life without me; and I – would live like this."

Jimmy stared at her in awe, and possibly in a new light. This woman, who had been ridiculed for a while now, truly had a selfless heart. But – in the end it's what got her cursed. _I can't believe this! _Jimmy rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. _Curses and dark creatures aren't supposed to exist! So, why do I get the feeling like I'm wrong?_

**Call it a **_**conscious**_**, dude. **He frowned as I smiled down at him. **Everyone has one. **

"That's really getting annoying!" Jimmy growled as he followed behind her while she pulled open the metal door.

"Then learn to block your thoughts or send them somewhere else other than me," I said coolly. "I really don't enjoy hearing everything coming out of your head either."

"Can't **you** just block me out then?" Jimmy half smirked at me, "And here I thought vampires can do that too."

"I'm only _half_, kid," I spat as we started down the stairs, "My mind isn't that powerful. In fact, if I focus too hard on my mental powers, I get one God awful headache."

"That must be a pain then; having to hear everyone's voices around you," He stated as we closed in on the Moore apartment.

"I can block most people out," I smiled down at him, "It's just the really loud thoughts that I have trouble with. Especially when it comes to your feeling for Rachel."

Jimmy's little face immediately turned red as he pointed a warning finger at me. "Don't you **dare** tell her anything about our conversation!"

"Relax, kid," I smirked before opening the door, "I'm not one to start an argument between couples. Besides, I think she would want to find out on her own."

"Ya, she's like that," Jimmy sighed but with a smile on his face.

Looks like after a year of living with her, the boy has become even more smitten with his girlfriend. I hid a smile as we put on our 'innocent' faces and we turned to face the oblivious family members under this roof. Though I was itching to start the search, disappearing now would cause suspicion. Besides that; Rachel was eager to learn what 'Conan' had asked me. I made up the story of his constant curiosity of my powers and what else I could do. All I got was an eye roll from Mr. Moore as he sat behind his desk with a can of beer in his hand.

Well, despite the disappointments of the day, and to have that kid come with me for the Hunt; I had a very good feeling that we were going to find something interesting tonight!

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry for the long delay on this story! I have been going through a troubled time. Stress and all that from family and work and then the sudden power outs because of thunderstorms have not made it any easier for me to update! **

**But now that I am back, I hope to be posting again soon! Work has been settled and hopefully the power in my house will continue to be less of a problem! I hope you all are enjoying it so far and please forgive me for any past mistakes! **

**REVIEW and REVIEW and I hope to see you all again soon! **

**Love to all, BR2**


	4. Digging into the Dark of Night!

Digging into the Dark of Night!

The long day had finally settled into the cool aura of night. With the sun gone and the moon just a thumb nail in the star-lit sky, the Moore family started to feel more comfortable around me. Even me. The night was always the more relaxing part of my life, but now – _this_ night was going to be a Hunting Night.

I had to make sure Rachel and her father were clueless to my plans as the boy; AKA Jimmy Kudo, just sat close to me while drinking a cup of warm, orange spiced, tea. Though we were mostly quiet and polite, Rachel noticed how Conan was taking to me.

"Whatever you two talked about must have been nice. I've hardly seen Conan relax so quickly around someone new," Rachel smiled sweetly. Conan blushed a bit as I smirked down at him.

"What can I say? I'm a growth on kids," I smiled as I crossed my legs on the recliner.

_More like a scab on my rear. _

**Watch it, boy. I can still hear your thoughts.**

Conan/Jimmy froze in his seat as he carefully stole a gaze my way. I flashed him a warning of my own but held my smile. Signaling the end of the day, I stretched and yawned flexing my jaws as I did. Though the others tried not to stare at my teeth, and wince a bit at the sound of my bones popping. "Well," I said after collecting myself and stood up. "Time for bed."

"I couldn't agree more," Richard replied dryly and also stood up to prepare for bed.

"I guess it is getting late," Rachel looked at the clock, and then yawned rather deeply too. "Okay. Let's go. Night, Conan." She waved as we walked away.

"Night, Rachel. Night, C." The boy waved as he hopped of the recliner and headed for his room.

**I'll see you later tonight. **I mentally told him with a wink. He frowned but nodded his head once. Though sneaking off was a bad idea, he knew we needed to find _something_ tonight before my time in this country was up.

As soon as Rachel was in her bed, and I in my hammock, she was about to turn off her desk light, when she paused with a thought on her face. I noticed her hesitation and inwardly frowned. I knew what was going to happen next. She had a question; and probably an irrational question that someone like myself 'might' answer for her.

"Hey, C? Can I ask you something?" She turned to me, her distraught shining through her eyes.

"Sure," I said, trying to keep my cool.

"You – can find anyone in the world with just their scent, right?" She asked, her blue eyes staring deeply into mine. _Oh boy. Why am I not surprised?_

"Depends," I stated truthfully. "The scent of that person has to be clear. Even then, that person can change their scent through perfumes and such. I'm no bloodhound, but my nose isn't the only thing I depend on."

"I know. I just…" She trailed off when she looked at her photograph of herself and Jimmy. "I _really_ want to see Jimmy again."

"Ah. You want me to find your elusive boyfriend," I smirked and she lightly blushed. Though I **knew** she was gonna ask me that eventually, I just didn't think it would be this soon! "Well, I'll need a bit more info on him, but it shouldn't be impossible."

She smiled after I said that. Well, I couldn't lead her on too much false hope, but a little doesn't hurt either. "I hear you do incredible things. And that should be obvious to me since you saved Conan and I from that fall."

"It's just as I told your friend's father," I said calmly and laid back on the hammock, "I can only do what I can. But, I'll do my best under these _limited_ circumstances."

She turned to me fully and we shared a smile. "Thank you," She said and we shared a small sediment moment. Well, it's better than having her burst into tears! I can't stand that, let alone my own.

"Well, good night," I said and folded my arms behind my head.

"Right. Good night," She finally said after waking herself up from her thoughts. Oh, boy. Talk about your mushy relationships! Turning off her lamp, Rachel pulled herself in her bed and relaxed under her warm covers. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as I listened to Rachel's heartbeat. When her breathing became slow and steady as her mind drifted into itself, I opened my eyes again and quietly stood back up. Looking through the darkness for me was easy, what with being half-vampire and all gave me the edge I need without a flashlight. It also made sure that I wouldn't bump into anything of Rachel's small room.

Hearing loud snoring from a few walls afar, I rolled my eyes as I deducted Mr. Moore's beer-induced dream. _At least I don't have to worry about him waking up anytime soon. _I smirked as I put on my coat and boots. Going to the window I carefully opened it and climbed out onto the stone wall. I knew this was the easiest way out, without catching somebody's attention. Although I made sure no one was out in the streets, I quickly closed the window and walked towards the room _little_ Jimmy was staying in. _I sure hope he's ready for this._

* * *

_I'm ready for this! I'm ready for this! _Jimmy paced back and forward in his room, for he was still nervous about going through this. Sure he had made risks to find clues before, but this was on a whole new scale of trouble! They were going up against a cunning kidnapper who could turn homicidal at any minute! For reasons _still_ unknown, the Black Organization where in on it too! To know that his enemies were allying like this was unsettling. It could turn deadly for them both!

Making sure all his little gadgets were working, including his small camera, he waited for C to arrive at his door. This _had_ to be the most insane thing he's done since his shrinking. Looking at the time to see it was now half past ten, he wondered if she decided to change her mind. Sure Richard would take no time to knock himself out, but he remembered how Rachel could be a light sleeper. Maybe she couldn't get away?

He stopped his pacing when a light knock came from his – window? Turning to the small frame above his bed, he jumped to it and peered outside. Nothing at first, and for a second he thought it was a bird. What else could tap at a third story window? Yet, the face of Dampire C, hanging upside down and staring at him with those cat-glowing eyes appearing out of nowhere, definitely startled him. He was so unprepared for the sight that he acutely yelped and fell backwards off his bed, making a loud thud.

"Shusssssssssssh!" C put her finger to her lips after prying the window open from the outside. Her eyes narrowed angrily at him as he sat frozen on the floor, apparently still surprised at seeing her there at all. She then turned those hazel eyes to his door and watched it, as if waiting for someone to burst it open. When no one came, she let out a breath of relief. "Kid, you really need to take a yoga class. I can hear your little heart drumming like mad all the way in your girlfriend's room."

"Don't freak me out like that then!" He whispered back rather miffly as he got off the floor. I smirked as he stood back on his bed again to meet me.

"Aren't you going to put a pillow or something under the covers?" I pointed out to the flat surface of his covers.

"That wouldn't fool anyone," He huffed at me.

"It will at first glance," I explained coolly, "A groggy mind in the morning won't become suspicious over a lump under the covers." My reasoning made him scrunch his nose at me in irritation, but it did make him do as I asked.

"Okay, fine," He growled in his cute, kid-like voice. "Although I'd like to know what you're using as a cover up."

"I have no excuses, so what would be the point?" I smirked as he narrowed those big blue eyes of his at me. "This will just be a good excuse to **you**. After all, I know what I'm doing so I don't need a cover up."

"You sure are confident in your abilities, hu?" He scoffed at me and a grinned.

"I have a good reason to be," I said and then held out my hand for his. "Come on now. Time isn't exactly on our side, you know?"

"Ya, I'm coming," Jimmy groaned at the thought of being pulled out of that window and into the arms of this woman. But at this point, he didn't have many options. As she had said; they need to work together and do the unthinkable in order to find the clues necessary for this case and save those kidnapped kids.

Once his small hand was in mine, I easily pulled him out of the window and held him to my chest. His hands balled into fists on my black coat as soon as fresh air hit his face. "Relax. This isn't a first time for me."

"Ya? Well, it is for me!" He yipped out like a frightened puppy and I had to fight down a laugh. I must be crazy myself for having a boy; with the education of a high intellect, accompany me on a possibly dangerous hunt! But, what choice do I have? Eventually, I'd be ratted out by him (despite my knowing of his true identity) and be caught before I found anything useful! Sighing, I held him to my chest and started for the roof. This was going to be interesting for sure!

Once on the roof, I moved him to my back so I can hold onto his feet under my armpits. His hands went to hold the folds of my coat around my neck as his chin rested on my right shoulder.

"So now what?" He asked as I stared off into the distance of Tokyo.

"Now what? I'd think that would be obvious," I smirked at him as I easily balanced us on the edge of the building. "We begin the hunt."

"The… hunt?" Jimmy swallowed nervously and the quickly shook himself out of his fears, "We're not on a Game Trail, you know!"

"Speak for yourself."

"Listen! We're out here to find clues! Not to start a fight!" Jimmy hissed at me as I pursed my black lips in irritation. _This boy is going to be a pain in my ass tonight!_ "You wanted to find the dock that I was suspecting of weapon's trades or not?"

Releasing an aggravated breath, I turned my head to look at him sideways. "Fine. Which way to this dock?"

"The last time I checked it was at the Port of Kawasaki," He said and pointed just south of us. "That way."

"Hmm. Is it possible that whosever behind the trades could be moving between other ports?" I asked, thinking the worst already. I don't want to break into some ships dock and find nothing!

"Probably," He said and this time I did groan. Japan, along with China and other countries, is famous for its many Trade Deals of the Eastern World to the West. This place has A LOT of ports; not just for fishing. Not to mention their many storage houses!

"I am _not_ in the mood for 'Needle in the Hay,'" I growled out, but I had to trust this kid's intuition. He does live here after all.

"Me neither, but I'm pretty sure my hunch is right," Jimmy said as some of the cool, nightly wind blew into our hair.

"I hope your right," I said and then turned my back on the direction he pointed out and started for the far side of the roof.

"Hey! You're going the wrong way!" Jimmy so rightfully pointed out as I ignored him. "What are you – Hu?" He stopped when I quickly turned around and bent my knees slightly. He felt my muscles tense as I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Wait! You're not gonna… AH!"

His head whipped backwards as he felt her move with incredible speed. She was running! Her boots quickly pounding the stone roof as wind rushed passed them. Making sure her hair sticks wouldn't impale into his face, he held onto her for dear life as gravity suddenly left him. He couldn't even shout as her boots touched the last of the roof and her legs bent and quickly sprang forward, making him realize she had just jumped off of the hotel roof. She JUMPED **off** of the hotel roof!

Looking in front of them he noticed the next roof; which he knew to be a few streets separating from his usual residence, was quickly coming into view. The tip of her left boot touched the structure without so much as a trip. But she didn't stop there! She continued her sprint to the other side of this roof and jumped from that edge to another one!

_OH MY GOD! THIS IS AMAZING! _Jimmy thought wildly as the adrenalin from this sensation began to pound through his little body. _It's like she's part gazelle! This is – she is faster and jumping farther than any Olympian has ever achieved! _

"Pretty cool, hu?" C spoke to him with a smile which almost woke him from his trance over the whole thing. It was like they were flying, and C was doing a good job at keeping up the pace.

"Ya," Jimmy breathed out as the wind continued to whip by them while C continued to run and jump from roof top to roof top. And then he realized something. He was envious of her power. She could climb, run and jump twenty times the normal human could do! She could escape from the world below at any time and become freedom itself.

"Don't get too overwhelmed!" I chuckled at his bewilderment. I knew I would be scaring the daylights out of him once we took off, but now he seemed mesmerized at my abilities. And this is coming from a kid who was a pure skeptic to the supernatural! "I need you to stay focused once we reach the Port."

"I – I will!" He sputtered out. Ya, that sounded convincing.

* * *

I ran for what seemed forever, but I was enjoying the night that Japan's most populated area offered. Despite the common smells of pollution, it reminded me a lot of New York. The tall buildings in view, how the lights decorated around us like jewels, and the nightly people would walk and drive around on the streets below. It was all too familiar and I felt right at home; so long as I avoid any of those eyes from looking up at us.

As little Jimmy was enjoying the ride of his life, I looked on ahead and spotted a glittering sheet before many box like buildings and ships ahead. One of Japan's many ports; the Port of Kawasaki. Tokyo Bay was glittering with the artificial lighting of the Port as the surrounding land looked like it came from a LEGO board. Each side of the divided docks had a road-like system for ships to pull and park into as a few main building; topped with a searchlight, overlooked the area. Security buildings. Great.

Kneeling down, so as to not get spotted, I kept Jimmy on my back as I slowly climbed down the building. His bright blue eyes looked left and right; in case someone would come, as my boots finally touched pavement.

"I bet one of those security buildings might hold information," Jimmy whispered into my ear.

"Maybe, but I was hoping to check out one of those depose over there," My gaze turned to the row of white and gray metal buildings used for storing things until their 'date to ship out' was up.

"That will take all night!" Jimmy hissed and then breathed out a sigh to calm himself, for it was obvious that this venture was getting to him. "The security buildings will, more than likely, have papers and such to tell us what's in those things."

"Not everything is written _on paper_ anymore," I pointed out coolly.

"True. So? What do _you_ want to do?" Jimmy finally asked the age old question.

Taking in the sight for a moment, I finally caved in and let the little man's choice come first. "_Fine_! We'll scope out the security building first!" I spat out with a throaty growl. He's _really_ starting to get on my nerves. I wonder how Rachel ever deals with him! Keeping a firm grip on his legs, I darted from one side of a building to another; making sure that none of the local security officer's flash their light in our direction.

Jimmy had to admit; C was _very_ good at keeping her stealth. Not once had a nightly guard looked up or even noticed them sneaking by. Though he had to brace himself against her back whenever she had to use her jumping skills to hop over a fence and on top another building. And her speed! It was pure luck his glasses stayed on his head! If someone told him that he would be doing this tonight a few days ago, he'd call them crazy! When her boots touched ground again, he was impressed at her control of her landing made less sound; because those are some _heavy_ boots she styled!

**The windows are all locked inside. **

_I have a lock pick we can use for the door! _When she smirked at him, he wrinkled his nose in protest. _It's not what you think! I use it just in case it's an emergency! _

**Good a time as any to use it now, eh?**

Jimmy rolled his eyes and pulled out his watch, from under it he pulled out its hidden compartment that held his lock pick. Stretching his arm over her shoulder he handed it to C's awaiting, finger less-gloved hand. Her black nail polish shined some in the overhead light as she made quick work of the lock as he kept watch for any guards. Once the lock was open, C' silently opened the door and they snuck into the building. Though C could see perfectly as she set him down, Jimmy switched the watch on his wrist for 'spy light.'

"Keep that away from the windows," I whispered into his ear before heading to the desk. Jimmy huffed, but kept quiet. As if he would do something that stupid to give away their position, but he followed her when she began rummaging around. He kept his eyes and his feet trained on not bumping into any wooden desks or metal filing cabinets.

When C pulled out a clip board filled with paper, Jimmy climbed on the chair to get a better peak. Each sheet held names with a dotted line connecting with dates and destinations.

"Records of departures and deliveries," I said calmly.

"Ya, and these numbers represent the depose that are on the docks," Jimmy pointed out the numbers next to the names. Thought they were in Japanese it was pretty easy for me to tell what lead to wear.

"The names here must be the ships that take the boxes." Though it wasn't a question, Jimmy nodded anyway. "What are these red dots?" I asked and pointed out to the red marks near most names of the ships.

"Important interest to the Port, I guess," Jimmy thought out loud in a whisper and I hummed in my own thought process. When he noticed my interest, he called it out, "Wanna go check one of the depose that's embarked to go on a ship with a red mark?"

"If you don't mind?" I smiled and he sighed, but at least he's agreeing.

Sneaking in is one thing. Sneaking out to go to another place was another. Though our luck has been fortunate so far as I placed the lock back on the door, we were still considered to be in a _red zone_. Picking Jimmy up and placing on my back again, I dodged and zoomed through the complicated maze that was Port of Kawasaki. Despite it being a well-known Port, there were hardly any guards, and it made me nervous. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to notice the _empty_ Port.

"I don't like this," Jimmy spoke in his light and hush-hush tone.

"What's not to like?" I asked quietly, trying to keep it cool.

"There **should** be more guards at this hour," He gritted his teeth. His nerves had been shot since she had first taken off on their investigation, but something didn't _feel_ quite right. Like many other Ports, Kawasaki shipped and delivered many expensive things. Some ranging into the hundred thousand in modern currencies. **Why** there weren't more guards around was baffling! Let alone what they were doing; this whole thing just wasn't settling well with him at all.

"We'll worry about that later," I said as we made it to one of the metal box's that resembled the size of a single hotel room. Grabbing the chain that held the door together, I broke it with the power in my two hands.

"C!" Jimmy hissed at me but I ignored him as I carefully set the chain's remains next to the depo.

"Hush," I said as I bent my knees to open the metal door, for it was one of those kinds that slid up and into the ceiling. Though it was usually loud, I managed to lift it all the way without too much noise. Though Jimmy had his little flashlight on his watch, I didn't miss a thing as my eyes scanned each wooden crate inside. Some held the traditional Japanese writing and stamps for shipping, while others resembled well-made duffle bags. As Jimmy read each label, I decided to approach the head on. With my vampiric strength I easily ripped the nails in the wood and looked inside one crate. For a moment, I just stared, not sure I was really expecting to see what was inside, but it did throw me in a stupor for a moment.

"What did you find?" Jimmy approached me, though he couldn't really see from my waist so he had to climb on top of a smaller crate for his light to pear inside. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. **Weapons**. Military grade, from the look of them. And a bag of cherry grenades alongside them. C moved to open another crate and he watched as she pulled out a BM 62 shotgun. That was a BIG gun in his eyes. When she turned to face him, even he knew she wasn't expecting this.

"Either this is coincidence, or we just hit the Mother Lode of Crimes," I said and took a breath to calm my nerves. Holy Hell! What we just found could earn this Port a heap of trouble!

"But! How does this relate to the kidnappings?" Jimmy asked, yet still rattled about their find.

"To keep the President and the Police occupied," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone and Jimmy's eyes widened in realization, "from all this. Whoever is behind this sure didn't want this place to be found out as an illegal storage for weapons."

"They – they could just be trading these to the Military around the world," Jimmy insisted on making a counter-explanation.

"With weapons like **these**?" I pointed out sternly and showed him the BM again before tossing it back in its crate. "I _highly_ doubt it. Weapons are normally transported through _Military_ Bases; not some random Port in Japan! This is a problem!"

"No kidding!" Jimmy breathed as he realized the severity of their situation. Here they are, trying to find evidence and links to the kidnappings and they stumble in on _this_!

"If only I had a camera," I muttered to myself, but the little man heard me.

"My bow is part camera," He stepped forward, "The Doc modified it for me a while ago."

"Doc?" I arched a brow at him as he stretched his bow from his neck and I heard little gears turn on inside that thing.

"An inventor and a good friend of mine," He said as he placed the bow in front of his left eye. There was a low click but no flash. "I'll have him develop the pictures once I see him again."

"What are you? A Double O' Seven Agent?" I grinned yet remained inwardly surprised. Is there anything else this kid has up his sleeves?

"Just someone who likes to be prepared," Jimmy replied coolly as he moved to the next case I had opened. I even opened one of the duffle bags and discovered C4. Oh boy! Whoever runs this Port isn't playing nice!

"Aren't we all," I sighed and put the lids back on with a firm click of the wood. I didn't want someone to become suspicious of our prying eyes. "Got everything?" I asked and he nodded. "If this doesn't convince the Inspector of how dangerous these people are, then I don't know what will."

"We should get out of here now," Jimmy said as he adjusted his red bowtie under his collar. "We have enough evidence to help the others investigate this area and perhaps other Ports."

"And hopefully find the missing kids," I added and he nodded in agreement. Finally. Some progress. As we walked back into the cool night air I reached up to grab the sliding door, but the kid looked fearful. Scratch that; I can _smell_ the fear coming right off of him! "Will you relax!" I snapped at him as his eyes wouldn't stop scanning the area. "The farthest heartbeat is only a few cargo holds away. Just stick close to me and you'll be fi – GAH!"

Jimmy froze as C's glow-ish, hazel, eyes widened in shock as she had frozen on the spot for a few seconds until she began to tremble; like she was in pain. Soon, he found out why. Blood! **Her** blood! She was bleeding right out of the left side of her chest as a recent hole in her shirt told him that she had been shot! And the bullet had gone right through her body, while possibly penetrating her left lung!

He was so shocked by witnessing the sudden violence he just stood there as she released the door and fell to her knees, while coughing out blood. When the shock passed him, he began to panic. _OH MY GOD! She's been shot by some silenced gun! _"C!" Jimmy steadied her by the shoulders as he tried to find the culprit over her shoulder. It only took him a second when he spotted someone lying in the dark on top of a nearby security building. It was only several storage units away, but the guy was clearly using a sniper with a scope! The next thing he knew was C pouncing on him and pushing them farther into the depo they had investigated not moments ago.

"What are you –!?" He didn't get to finish as she had grabbed his jaw to keep his mouth closed.

"Quiet!" I hissed into his ear. Though it felt like a fire had exploded near my heart, I'll live. Son of a bitch! Just **who** was the soon-to-be-dead idiot that had the balls to shot me!? But I had to put a stopper on my temper as I realized something. If I was shot by the only heartbeat within blocks of this place, that only meant one thing; we've been followed! Frankly though, Jimmy hadn't figured that out as he was still freaking over my injury.

_C! You're __**hurt**__! We need to get_ _you some help! NOW! _His mental voice nearly screamed into my head, and I had to bite back a growl.

**Just SHUT UP and STAY HERE! **I mentally shouted back. Though his eyes kept glancing down at the hole in my black shirt, his brows scrunched in confusion as he noticed less blood spilling out. **You're forgetting I AM half vampire. I heal quickly.**

_But! Then-! Who-? _His question was answered when a deep, masculine voice broke the silence.

"Come on out! **Dampire**!" We both froze as the tension in the air just thickened. He _knows_ what I am! "I know it's you!" He continued to taunt me. "You have a _bad_ habit of sticking your undead nose into other people's business!"

"Stay here!" I hissed at Jimmy as I stood back on my feet and turned to walk out into the open again.

"Wait! You can't!" He protested but I shot him a warning look as my eyes glowed red. It shut him up and I turned to walk back outside.

Knowing the boy will be safe and out of sight, I passed the metal threshold of the storage unit to face my opponent. He stood just a few yards from me, holding a customized sniper rifle with a precision scope. He was tall, fairly tan skinned, and held a late thirty-ish face with a prickly shadow of facial hair. He had a scar over his right eye as he dressed like some cowboy, even a dark brown cowboy hat to match. His accent was almost Southern America mixed with a bit of Italian. Definitely NOT a Japanese local.

"Finally," He grinned at me and I spotted a tooth missing from his upper jaw while his dark brown eyes glared at me. "**The** Dampire C. It's a privilege to meet your acquaintance." He did a small bow and removed his hat, so his shaggy brown hair could be seen; along with a small bald spot.

"I'm sure," I spat rather coolly, "But I'm not too fond of someone shooting me right before the formalities."

"He he. Bad habit I'm afraid," He just smirked as my eyes burned in rage, but I stayed calm. "You see I've been looking forward to this moment ever since you stepped foot on this land," He began to ramble, "To know that a prize, like you, would choose to get involved with these people is uncommon. How could I pass this up?"

"Is this why there are hardly any security guards out tonight?" I pointedly asked as he looked smug. "You sent them away to try and trap _and _face me here alone tonight?"

"Ya gots a sharp mind, Dampire," He grinned those yellowing teeth at me, "Though I do have orders too, you know."

_Orders!? _Jimmy thought in horror as he watched from behind one of the wooden crates, for this was just too important to ignore.

"From the people that started this mess, I'm sure," I replied dryly and the man only chuckled my way.

"You're a perceptive one alright! It's no wonder they've been having trouble getting rid of you!" He said as his humor over the whole thing stayed on his slightly wrinkled face.

"You're also a Hunter too," I said and he raised an eyebrow at me. Jimmy doing the same from inside the depo. "I see the tattoo of the Vatican Special Holy Knight symbol on your chest."

_Hunter? Holy Knight? Just what the Hell is going on here!? _Jimmy thought in a daze as the two foes continued to talk.

"Well I _was_," He sniffed at me as he pulled he yanked at his shirt to cover most of the two, crossed keys like it was itching him, but I also didn't miss the slight red mark that went on an angle right through it; like he had taken a knife and purposely cut himself to damage the symbol. "But I grew out of the Order. Their all full of themselves and with no imagination what so ever. I got bored and decided to take my business elsewhere. Who knew that our paths would cross and meet us here? Sounds a lot like Fate, doesn't it?"

"There is no such thing as Fate," I growled out and his brows shot up in slight surprise. "Only prophets and idiots believe in that crap. It is our **choices **that bring us to the here and now."

"A _wise_ outlook on life, I'll admit," His snarky compliment didn't bother me in the least, "Especially for a woman that wears nothing but black."

"I wouldn't go insulting ones looks if I were you," I huffed coolly, "You've probably broken a mirror or two with that ugly mug of yours."

He just threw his head back and laughed, yet I watched as his hands maneuvered the riffle to his front and moved the barrel to point at me. "How true you are!" He shook of the rest of his amusement with a cough to clear his throat. "But! It wasn't my mug that got me this job."

With that he fired on me and I easily moved my head to dodge it. "You're a quick one," He observed with a sneer, for he seemed to be the kind that takes pride in his aim. "But your kind has always been known to be _quick_."

"Speed isn't the only thing I'm good at," I gritted my teeth as my fangs grew. Time to kick some ass! Though I was still unhappy without my own guns, I could make quick work of this guy. Charging forward I grabbed the sniper gun and pulled it up and above our heads; just as he was about to fire again. The bullet went off, harmlessly, into the night of the Port as I kicked the Ex-Hunter in the chest and sent him sailing backwards into the metal frame of another depo.

If I put enough force into it, my kicks can do some serious damage, even cause death. But, since I needed him alive for more information, all I could do was knock him out. Yet he wasn't. I was impressed at his stamina for staying conscious through that violent episode. Though he faltered and wobbled a bit on his feet, he still had a good grip on his gun. Hell! Not even his hat fell off as those dark eyes of his narrowed at me.

"I was told you were a hard one to deal with!" He spat and straitened his spin out with a few loud pops. "Too bad Van Helsing didn't have the balls to finish you off!"

_Van Helsing!? _Jimmy continued to stare bewildered at the scene before him, his jaw almost touching the floor. When she kicked him and he went flying a good several yards, he thought he was seeing a real live action movie!

"Or – he just wasn't in the mood," I clarified with a smug smirk of my own. "The man has a good heart."

"Exactly!" The Ex-Hunter pointed out rather miffly and pulled out a small, black, bag from his pocket. "The weak hearted always falters over time. That old fart hasn't got a spin to be a **real** Hunter anymore! And that Holy Order in Rome! Pah! What a bunch of cocks! Prayers and good deeds don't keep me cloths nor feed _my_ belly under a decent roof!"

"So that's why you've joined these people. I should have known," I sniffed at him as I shifted my feet to a defensive stance. I wasn't sure what was in that bag, but I bet it wasn't good. "Money. You should know that greedy bastards like you will **always** meet their just disserts in the end."

"Maybe. But hey, I like to try my odds," His dark eyes hardened as he squeezed the bag a bit, "How are yours?"

Having my fill of hearing this idiot, I went straight on to charge and tackle him again, but this time he does something that takes me by surprise! He throws the bag on the ground just as I was a few feet in front of him and it exploded into a thick black smoke. But! Not just smoke! It _burns_ my eyes! The taste of it on my tongue made me gag as my skin tingled uncomfortably from being touched everywhere. Then I realized something! This smoke wasn't just smoke. It held blessed and silver shavings in its explosive powder!

"Like the new invention?" The greasy man taunted as I covered my mouth and tried to rub my eyes free from the smoke, but that only made the burning worse. "Since you undead freaks get a rash when it comes to blessed stuff like silver, I figured powdering it down and putting that into a smoke bomb would do just as well. Even if you are half; you still bear some of its weaknesses!"

A harsh punch to my left check sent me backwards a bit as I tried to get my bearings again! Damn it to Hell! Though I would have been better off at closing my eyes _before_ his bomb went off; this mistake was on me! Another punch to my face and the butt end of his gun to my stomach sent me flying backwards. I didn't know where I was going but it felt familiar as my back hit something wooden and I heard a small heart beating wildly from behind me. The sound of the gun being reloaded made me froze in my seat as I'm willing to bet that bastard was pointing his weapon right at my head.

"Too bad this dance didn't last longer," He sighed as his feet shifted closer to me. "I was hoping you'd be a better sport. Oh well. Half. Full. You're all the same. Just a bunch of suckers that got in on the wrong place and the wrong time. See you in Hell, sweetheart."

"NO!" Jimmy jumped out of his hiding place and quickly cranked up his special shoes to max. Though his shout made the stranger jump in alarm for a second that gave Jimmy enough time to help C. Spotting a sizable box of ammo (that had fallen after C's back hit the crate) he aimed and kicked. The power in his shoes never seemed to get old; not to mention the surprised look on his targets face that lasted for a whole three seconds before the box hit him square in the face and he fell backwards in a heap on the ground, groaning in pain.

"C!" Jimmy ran over to the Dampire once the threatening man was down. Her eyes were closed and squeezed shut in pain as some shiny specks of metal decorated some of her skin. Realizing that it was the silver that the man had talked about, he pulled out his handkerchief and began quickly dusting C free of the stuff. Though he knew it probably wouldn't affect her, he wasn't taking any chances. "Are you okay!?" He asked as he moved the cloth to wipe her eyes. Her hand covers his smaller one for a sec and he watched as her shiny, hazel eyes slowly began to reveal themselves.

"You – you idiot!" She coughed out, though he half expected to hear that from her, "You should have stayed hidden!"

"I couldn't let that guy shot your head off!" He said rather angrily. He just saved her from a bullet to the brain and she calls **him** an idiot!? So much for gratitude! But he froze when he heard movement from behind him and C grabbed his arm, trying to drag him out of the way.

_No way! _Jimmy thought as the guy used his riffle to stand and steady himself on the ground, cursing as he did so. _He should have been out a lot longer than that!_

**Hunters have A LOT tougher hid than most humans. **C explained to him mentally. **Why do you think they're so good at their job? Hunting monsters isn't exactly a slice of cake now is it? It takes years of training to gain the strength they have. Years of pushing pass pain on ANY level. Hell. They even learned to love pain. Makes you wonder what else people do in those religious societies that 'say' they hunt monsters on Earth. **

Jimmy swallowed as the man's dark eyes glared rather angrily at him and then he turned his gaze to C. Just great! Little Jimmy had just pissed off an Ex-Hunter of a highly trained, and one of many _very_ old groups that still exist! _Oh shit!_

**No kidding! Now just keep quiet and let **_**me**_** handle him! **

"Why you – manipulative – EVIL – BITCH!" He spat at me as the box of ammo that Jimmy had kicked at him, left a nice red mark across his wrinkled face. "You brought a **child** to this place!? And – and now your using him to –!"

"He's none of your concern!" I interrupted and brought my feet under my butt and bent my knees. My eyes glowed red as my claws sharpened. On no! He's _definitely_ not living pass tonight! "I AM!" With that I pushed myself towards him in a speedy pounce. Though he managed to draw his gun on me and fired, he only got my shoulder before I was on him again.

Jimmy watched in a mix of fascination and horror. C was growling and tearing into the man like a wild animal, as the man himself fought and struck her with any openings he got. The two seemed to be evenly matched, until C stuck her hand into the man's shoulder blade. He gasped in pain as she held him in a death grip, his riffle falling to the ground, for the man had lost his nerve control to hold it as she continued to cause him pain. Blood dripped to the ground and scattered to several of the metal buildings like spilled paint. Even Jimmy felt some on his face, but he ignored it as he just stood there like a statue; confused at what to do next, but mostly in shock at the terrible power that this woman in black was reveling.

"Stupid ugly fuck!" I spat into his hear as his yellow teeth gritted in pain. "You should have stayed in Rome! Instead you let your greed get the better of you and now you're involved with someone who's holding those children hostage! I! Want! Names!" I growled as I continued to question him. "**Who** hired you!? Who's the shit heel that's behind this!? ANSWER ME!"

He just laughed as blood began to spill out of his mouth. "Trying to be – the rutty hero – are ya?" He hollered in pain as I squeezed the bone in his shoulder more, for it was already cracking under my fingers grip. "Like – even if I did _say_ who pulls my strings? They – they wouldn't – UAGH!"

It was faint, but I heard a pop of air somewhere in the distance before a hole exploded into his chest; aiming right for his heart. "NO!" I looked up to find the shooter but they seemed to be too far for me to spot, not to mention my eyes were still recovering from that damn smoke!

"Don't you dare die on me yet!" I shouted as I pulled my hand free from his back shoulder and grabbed the front of his chest, for a part of his heart was literally destroyed and beating its last. "Tell me, damn it! TELL ME WHO HIRED YOU!?"

Those brown eyes began to fade, but his arrogant smile remained the same, yet he did manage to whisper something to me before they rolled in the back of his head. "R-Right."

His last breath left him as I set him on the ground and I stood over him for a while, unsure of what to do or think at this point. Jimmy walked over to me and placed a hand on my leg, grabbing my attention.

"What did he say?" He asked in a small voice.

My black lips thinned as I pressed them together, still shacking my head at all this. First the Senator of Japan almost gets shot right after his brother's grandchildren get kidnapped. Next, a simple maid was conned into this mess by trying to get rid of me by trying to save her own kid that was taken. And now this; an Ex-Hunter sent to follow me to finish the job, but obviously failed and though I tried to get information about who he worked for, all he said was; "Right."

Jimmy furrowed his brows in confusion as he looked from the dead Ex-Hunter and back to me. "Right? What does that mean?"

"I don't know," I said as I looked up to the sky and sighed and turned back to him. "But. This just got to a whole new level of worse."

* * *

**BACK! I apologize again for the long update delays but I've been super busy again with family and work! Uagh! The drama is killing me! D : But! I'm hoping to be updating faster again this time and I promise I WILL NOT let this story hang and unfinished! **

**Thank you all for your support and REVIEWS! Though I know everyone is waiting for the third installment of the C Trilogy, I'm going to get this one done first and then I'll see to it about getting to my next story! Thank you all again and hope to be seeing you all soon!**

**Sincerest apologies to all; BR2**


	5. The Game Begins!

The Game Begins!

Miles away, and a half mile underground near a remote estate, a woman of high class appearance looked hard into the camera that displayed the docks of Port Kawasaki. Though her face could be described as beautiful, she had a high cut look for her blond hair as her blue eyes narrowed coldly at the image of a pale woman in black that stared over the now dead employee of hers.

The room she was currently in was more like a base of operations relating to the old wars. Well, with her 'inheritance' being from the old war she was not ashamed to admit that the room was appropriate.

_Dis woman is troublesome. _She thought as her patients began to thin. There was no doubt in her mind that this woman had found their weapon stash at the Dock. But… when she saw a flash of blue in the size of a child stand next to her; she began to form a plan.

"Dat boy," She pointed at the screen and turned to the two men in black coats that observed her in silence. "Bring him to me. Ze Dampire seems to value him if she is willing to risk bringing him on such a dangerous trip."

"Right away, Ma'am," The long blond haired bowed his head to her.

"What of the police?" The shorter and fatter one asked coolly.

"Use whatever you see fit," The woman said calmly with her back still turned to them. "They still don't know who has the rest of the children, but leave a note." When they went to leave, the woman's words stopped them for a second time. "Also – leave dat cursed bitch a privet message from me."

"Yes Ma'am," The blond smiled wickedly along with his partner. As they left the woman to continue her scowling into the TV screen.

"You want to play Hero vs Villain?" The blond replied venomously into the face of Dampire C. "Fine. But I guarantee dat you will lose dis game."

* * *

To say that the Inspector was upset was an understatement. When Jimmy (playing the role of the child; Conan) rang the man on a nearby payphone, I can hear his furry from right outside the glass box. Jimmy was keeping the phone a good few inches from his ear as the man continued to scream out his disapproval at our actions tonight. Well, mostly at me though it was directed at Conan for following me to such a dangerous place.

We waited just outside the Port for them to arrive. As for the body of the ex-Hunter; he was laid down next to me with his coat over his face. We stayed put as three cop cars showed up; one holding a very worried looking Rachel and a pissed off looking Richard Moore. From the second vehicle was Inspector Meguire and his partner Santos, yet Meguire looked even more livid than Richard.

"Goddamn it, C!" He yelled angrily as I stood up to face him while Rachel ran pass me to embrace Conan. "I told you to stay put in Moore's hotel! Not to go jumping about and get into fights with some guard!"

"He's not a guard," I pointed out coolly as the third unit had come to bag the body, "He was a former Holy Knight of the Vatican. A monster hunter as it were, who later abandoned the old ways to become some greedy mercenary."

"Monster hunter!?" Richard and Santos gaped from me to the body.

"Examine the tattoo on his chest. It explains it all," I said calmly and turned my back to them, "Now follow me. I got something big to show you all."

"Now just wait one damn minute!" The Inspector spat at me angrily. "You broke our law by freelancing and trespassing in some Port, killed a man that 'you say' was a Hunter from some old, religious group and now you want me to listen to you!? You've gone too far with this and I should place you under arrest for abstraction of…"

As he began to ramble I turned to the one person that could help me out of this; little Jimmy. He stared at me in hopeless wonder until I raised an eyebrow and connected mentally with him.

**Well? You gonna stand there while the evidence remains unnoticed or act like a kid that just saw his favorite action movie come to life?**

_What? OOH! _Jimmy's eyes widened as he realized what she wanted of him. To act! Being a child had some advantages after all. And since he had built credibility with the Inspector, than this had to work!

"Oh Rachel! You should have seen her!" Conan immediately popped up, interrupting the Inspectors hard tone. "C was _amazing_!" Despite feeling ridiculous he then moved his hands to interpret two fighters going at it. "This guy came out of nowhere and shot her through the chest! But then she got up and was all like; HIGH-YA! TAKE THAT! But then he through a smoke bomb to blind her! But she wouldn't give up! She had the guy in such a tight grip his face was turning blue! But before she could get answers from the guy a bullet came out of nowhere and killed him! C's a real action hero!"

"Wha – what now!?" Richard gaped at the kid as all the rest just stared from me to the boy. Though I hid a face as he called me 'hero' I stayed quiet as the authorities seemed to be listening to him. **Good job kid. Keep it up.**

"Did you say C was shot!?" Santos immediately went over to me and looked at the blood that still stained my black shirt. "Oh my God! How can you still be standing like that!?"

"I heal quickly," I muttered as Meguire looked at me in a new light, but still kept his dark eyes hard.

"Where the Hell were you this whole time!?" Richard looked about ready to bop the kid on the head.

"After I saw C jumping off a few buildings I hid behind one of the cargo holds," Conan/Jimmy pointed to one of the huge metal boxes. "I saw it all! I'm telling the truth, Inspector! C **didn't** kill that man! It was someone else with some sort of long range weapon with a silencer! Because I didn't hear a shot!"

"My God, this puzzle keeps getting bigger and bigger," He muttered with a mix of bewilderment and agitation on his face, and then he turned to face me again. "You know that I've been trying to get in touch of Senator Omashu, but he keeps saying the same damn thing; 'Keep C here. She can help.' While I think that's a load of bull, and I'm unable to go over his head. He's secured your position here well. Whatever he thinks of you it's gotta be better than what you've pulled so far. Now; what did you say about finding something big?"

"This way," I smiled and for once was grateful for what the old Senator has done for me; then again he just wants me here to find his brother's grandchildren and all (counting the one other too).

I had them all follow me to the depo. What they found had shocked them just as much when Jimmy and I found it. Meguire immediately ordered his men to investigate more depos and have the entire Port under investigation. After that we headed back to the Metropolitan HQ to come together for a proper assessment. But first, I convinced Mr. Moore to head back to his place so that I can pick up that case I was given to upon my arrival. There was something important I wanted addressed, and I wasn't going to be ignored for it either. Despite what everyone believes about me, I'm going to end the charade.

Though it was pretty late at night, even Moore agreed to my terms so as to get this case solved. Ya right! I bet he just wants to get the credit for all my hard work. Whatever. I just want to find those kids safe and sound. Once I got the case we headed back out.

The drive was tense, but not as annoying as it was with Rachel hovering over me every ten seconds; asking if I was okay even after I changed shirts and she saw no wound. Honestly. How many times do I have to say that I can _heal_ _quickly_? But after that; she started to relax as we headed out again. Despite it being four in the morning, everyone was wide awake and curious to what I had to say. Good. I won't have to repeat myself.

Once in the building of the Metropolitan I carried the case through the lobby and was almost thankful to Fate, for I spotted the exact same pharmacist that delivered the case to me upon my arrival to Japan. Now things will get interesting. When his eyes spotted mine, he began to tremble more. Perhaps he Knew _why_ I brought it back? Either way, I'm going to make him sorry for it!

"Okay, C," Meguire stood to my right as the others stayed behind me. "Care to explain what's going on yet?"

"In a minute," I said and with that I tossed the case so hard it hit the wimpy pharmacist in the chest and he fell backwards on the floor.

"What the Hell, C!?" Moore shouted as the rest gaped in shock at my sudden and violent attack on the poor man.

"Damn, stupid man!" I hissed as I stood over the now shacking man as he clutched the case to his chest, as if using it as a shield against me. "Did you think I would be fooled by such a _low_ trick?" The others continued to stare in utter disbelief as I nearly growled at the man. "Those VI sacks of donated blood are filled with nothing but goddamn chloroform!"

"What!?" Meguire gaped as I suddenly ripped the case from the fearful man's hands and quickly opened it.

"Here!" I said and spilled the bags all over the floor. "Analyze it if it will make you all feel better! Their color-dyed red to make it look like blood, but it's not! My nose _knows_ better than to sink my teeth into that crap!"

Seeing at how pissed I was the man was even more fearful of me as I dropped the empty case and immediately grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pinned his ass to the wall. "Well!? What's the big idea with trying to poison me? You gotta death wish or something?"

"C! Put the man down already!" Moore tried to intervene, but when I turned to him with red eyes, he immediately froze and backed away, slowly. Smart man. Although, as I got ready to release my rage on the idiot, his broken voice suddenly stopped me.

"I – I had – no choice," He said as his light blue eyes began to water and his face contorted with pain. "My daughter – They – they took my Daisy!"

His confession left everyone stunned as a deep frown formed on my face. He began to silently sob as my grip on him loosened and went to his shoulders so as to steady him. Could I blame him now? Of course not! He was just trying to get his little girl back. But the news of **another **kidnapping just could not be ignored.

"Another kidnapping!" Santos breathed out the obvious as everyone else trembled from frustration and pent up anxiety. Even little Jimmy looked like he was ready to explode, but he stayed calm.

"Please!" The man began to plead with me as his hands went to my own shoulders for support. "Please, just – don't let them hurt my Daisy!"

"I'll find her," I breathed out as the man took one of his hands and hid his eyes. "I promise," Turning to the other members of the HQ. "Someone give this man a cup of hot tea to calm him down," I said and then released him so he could be escorted out. I saw how Rachel was looking down at the bags of red 'so called' blood, but then she turned to face me again and she gained some sort of silent understanding between us.

"Now what do we do?" Moore asked as Meguire and the rest looked just as lost as he was. "I mean; just how many more kids are going to get caught up in this mess?"

"I'm planning on making that come to a stop," I announced coolly as all eyes turned to me. "Right now, let's find a room and lay down what evidence we do have," Turning to Meguire I asked, "May I see that letter from the kidnappers?"

Though he looked like he was gonna say no, he nodded his head and went to retrieve it as Santos lead us all (including Rachel and Conan) into a sizable room with a long table. Taking my place at the head of the table; which Meguire also didn't like but didn't argue about it, he set the paper down along with any other notes of evidence they had on the case. Once everyone was settled into a seat, Moore, Rachel and Conan being on my right, and Meguire and Santos on my left I began to gather my thoughts on how to present myself and my theories. God! I feel like I'm in one of my old Speech and Debate class's again!

"So, care to explain what's going on yet?" Meguire asked rather miffly, but I wasn't sure how to answer that, until I saw something on the paper which took me back some. It was a small press print, like a design had been pushed into the paper itself. It wouldn't be easily noticed since it blended into the white like that, but my eyes caught it in the artificial light.

"What is it, C?" Santos asked as he noticed my dubious look at the note.

"Any of you have a pencil I can use?" I asked without lifting my eyes.

"A pencil? What the Hell for?" Moore asked but I didn't answer him as once again, Santos proved to be more helpful. He passed the number two to his superior so as he could hand it off to me. Taking the led point end, I lightly rubbed it over the pressed design and then smudged it over with the eraser to get the image to stand out. What I saw left me wishing I hadn't gotten involved in this case, for I knew very well what this design represented. _My God in heaven. Give me any suicidal terrorist to deal with! Anything but __**them**__!_

"C?" Rachel asked when she noticed how my face had morphed from confusion to shock.

"I was afraid of this," I breathed out and then lifted up the note to let everyone see what I had just revealed. It was like I had un-clipped a grenade, and everyone had just taken the hit.

"Is – that what I think it is?" Santos swallowed as his boss looked livid. Moore looked like he was ready to deny it all as his daughter looked fearful. Jimmy/Conan had clenched his jaw so tight, I can hear his blood vessels strain under the presser. What I had not wish to find and had socked the others was the one symbol designed and used over the years to spread fear and hatred. The Sign of the Nazis. Although the symbol belongs to a Goddess of the far middle east, the Nazi Party had altered and _used_ it for their own flag.

"I'm sure I don't have to say what this all means to you people," I announced darkly as Moore finally lost it.

"This is crazy!" He stated in a panic attack, "There's no way that it could be the Nazis! They died out years ago during World War Two!"

"Did they?" I asked him sternly which made him freeze in his chair. "Their masters of deception, organized attacks and infiltration. I'm sure after the Great War that **some** descendants managed to survive over the years. Hell, I'll bet a fang there are even some seniors hiding and living in the US that were once Nazis."

"My God," Santos breathed out as he tried to keep it together. "But – **How**? How can we know for sure if they **are** the descendants of the so called Nazi Party?"

"Right!" Conan/Jimmy suddenly gasped and blurted out. Though it sounded like 'right' the Hunter really meant... No way!

"What now?" Moore looked confused as I seemed to be the only one who knew what the kid had sputtered out.

"That Hunter said that word before he died!" He explained, suddenly looking shaken. "But – it could be coincidence…"

"Coincidence happens to be playing a lot these last few days, but I believe the boy is correct," I said, drawing everyone's attention back to me. "After all, it wasn't just the famous Nazi leader that lead the army's all throughout Europe. The Oder of the Third Reich took a lot of credit too."

"But – Hitler _was_ the leader of –," Moore started but I interrupted.

"IF you remember history the way I do, then you would remember that it was the Oder itself who **allowed** Adolf Hitler to be the face of the Nazi World," I glared. He returned it but didn't say anything else. "Hitler was a damn good speaker for his people and brought them out of depression from the First World War. Hell, he even formulated the first Volkswagen to be economy friendly."

"But… it couldn't be Hitler's descendants…," Rachel pondered and I shook my head to make her relax.

"No. As we all know he died right before the second war ended. Rather it was by enemy gun fire or his own hand, that doesn't matter," I said as I rubbed my head and cringed on what I knew could be true. "Though I do have a decent theory of why remnants of the Third Reich could be here in Japan."

"Okay then, I'm listening," Meguire spoke coolly which surprised even me, but I was grateful nonetheless. After all, this was digging into a part of history which should be wisely left alone! But, someone was pushing it into the open again, and that's just pain dirty! Remembering the books, I've read and the teachers I've listen too, including one Professor of History that was always sure of himself, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly so as I can begin to explain what I thought was happening.

"It started when Japan had allied themselves with Germany and Italy. The reason why is because they felt cheated from their share of spoils after World War One," When no one interrupted me I continued, "During that time, Hitler and his Party _gave_ the Japanese government specific orders 'not' to attack North America yet. He knew that if he wanted to win the war, Hitler had to concur all of Europe and most of Asia to gain a sizable army against the Patriots. But, you all know what event threw that plan out the window."

"Pearl Harbor," Rachel breathed out in wonder. The men tensed up and I nodded my head.

"Yes, Rachel. The attack on the Heart of America's Navy Fleet in Hawaii was tragic," I said and rubbed my head a bit to stop a headache from growing. Damn! I bet my History teacher would love to hear me now! "It was a brilliant move from Japan. A strategic and accurate attack to eliminate the US's proudest battleships in the country. Eight of them sunk; counting five of their toughest battleships too. Many lives were lost that day and the ships were beyond salvageable. That's when President Roosevelt decided to join the War and help the Allies against the Communist Party."

"So, that's why they're here?" Moore asked rather skeptically. "Because of a serious mistake that Japan had made during World War Two!?"

"I admit it's a bit far-fetched, but it **does** make sense," I said and then let out a hollow laugh, "My Professor also told me that there are some things that aren't always mentioned in history books." I eyed each person in the room, but they stayed silent as I continued to explain. "Like I said, what Japan did to the US was a great move, but it was just _too soon_! Hitler was furious. Once the US entered the War he knew his shot at concurring the world was over. And I bet both my fangs that he shared this grudge with many members of the Third Reich. And with that, gentlemen and lady, gives us the result of today's case."

"But then why involve the children!?" Meguire asked angrily.

"To turn a blind eye," I stated matter-of-factly, making them blink as he relied I was talking about the weapons that were discovered on the Port. "Those weapons we found are costume made to do some serious damage for whatever army that uses them. I wouldn't be surprised if this 'remaining party' supplies the scuffle in the Middle East too."

"Damn," Moore looked flabbergasted as the Inspector looked ready to go on a Hunt as well.

"But, I believe that their up to something that is far worse than what is happening today," I said as the rest turned back to me again. "Their planning on starting another World War," As expected, they all gaped at me like I was crazy, "And their forcing Japan to push the 'Start' button."

"This is terrible," Santos breathed out in shock as everyone else looked lost as to what to do next.

"Yes, it is," I agreed and folded my arms over my chest. "The first thing we do is find out where their base of operations is hiding at. It's gotta be close for them to pull all these kidnappings in a short amount of time."

"And then I suppose you want to infiltrate that base alone?" Meguire asked suspiciously irritated at me.

"Yes, and don't worry," I saved him the trouble of telling me again, "As much as I'm tempted to, I won't kill anyone. I'm familiar with the ways of knocking someone out for a few hours. You guys can follow me in after I have the kids safely escorted out of there."

"But we still don't know where their hiding!" Moore pointed out; as usual. "I mean, as strong as you are, their still gonna target you with everything they got!"

"That's **my** problem, Detective," I drawled out, but then I turned to Rachel and the kid. "As for locating their base, I was hoping Rachel can help with that."

"M-Me?" She looked as shocked as her father was.

"Yes, you," I repeated calmly with a smirk. "You are the daughter of a great PI **and** have a friend on the richer side of life. You and Serena can access information a lot faster than the police here. All I need is to know where this symbol has showed up more around this past year or longer."

"Oh, okay then," Rachel said and began dialing her phone for her friend, "I can do that," She looked eager this time while her father remained a skeptic.

"Take the little man with you too," I nodded to Conan/Jimmy and he seemed to get the hint. Though he didn't like it, it was best that they stay safe and out of the way.

"Right. I left her a text and she's coming right away," Motioning Conan/Jimmy with her, he gave one last look at me before they left the room.

"Alright! What was that about!?" Richard demanded of me.

"To keep them busy and out of the way," I stated and the Inspector nodded his approval at me.

"Even I can agree to that," He breathed out coolly, "If what C said is true, we need to keep Conan and Rachel safe from these people."

"Okay, I'll buy that," Richard growled but surrendered his pride anyway. "But what do you mean if this symbol has showed up more than once this past year?"

"Like I told you before, Detective," I stated calmly as the three men eyes me closely, "There will _always_ be evidence left behind by some criminal or predator. We just have to find out where!"

"Until we get some information ourselves, I suggest you stay here for a while," Meguire asked me calmly. "Just until you pass along the same theories to the Senator and we'll see if he agrees. Although I'm still unsure about this whole Nazi's Third Reich thing, it's about time we put an end to all this."

"Damn, its early!" Moore groaned when he saw the clock read six in the morning, "I could sure use a coffee."

"Let's take a break then and I'll have my own team go over the information you just have us," Meguire agreed coolly and I complied, though I could sure use a drink instead of coffee, but I'll tolerate it.

"By the way C, since there wasn't any _real_ blood in that case, why didn't you call us sooner about it?" Santos asked me.

"I wanted to confront the pharmacist myself, but I should have known he had been black mailed into this mess as well," I huffed honestly.

"Well if you ever need a donation, don't hesitate to ask," Santos asked and I blinked in surprise at him as his boss looked disturbed and Moore seemed ready to puke.

"Oh, get a room you two!" The detective coughed out and I rolled my eyes as the young partner's cheek's began to bloom pink.

I was going to laugh next, but I froze when I heard something occurring outside of the building. It was a scuffle of sorts, between a man, a boy and a young woman's voice that began shouting in a familiar pitch! Rachel!

"C? What's wrong now… HEY!" Santos shouted out for me as I ran pass them and sped towards the entrance. Passing many freaked out officers I burst open the glass doors to find myself in a thick light brown fog. Though it was blinding I was able to find Rachel, kneeling on the ground coughing her lungs out. It was tear gas, but not as potent as it was blinding!

"Rachel!" I tried not to inhale too deeply as I knelt down to her. "Are you okay?"

"Co-nan! They – cough – they took Conan!" She cried in despair and shock stunned me for a few seconds as officers came out to see what was going on. As soon as some of the smoke cleared I spotted a black Saturn racing fast down the street. Knowing well who was behind this, I took off after it like a bullet from a gun.

* * *

"C!" Richard called out to her but all he saw was a black mass moving quickly down the street and turn a corner. "What the Hell is going on? Rachel! What happened!?" He knelt down next to his daughter as she was weeping and coughing in her hands.

"Conan! Da-ad! They – they took Conan!"

"Oh no!" Santos feared the worst as Richard tried to comfort his kin while Meguire took immediate action.

"Get my car! Richard! Bring Rachel! We have to go after C!" He said and they bolted for the parking lot.

* * *

Running had always felt exhilarating for me. For one; I could run faster than any man on this planet. Two; it gave me the advantage to go after my pray. This time my pray had to be some kidnappers that was driving this sweet black Saturn like mad down some random road in Japan! Oi, how my life has no rest! But this was important! They took Jimmy as Conan and now were taking them to wherever the other kids were! I knew why too! Because of me! They planned on holding me down just like the President, his family and even the police too! Well screw them! They have no idea who they just pissed off!

* * *

In the car Gin was behind the wheel and Vodka was in the back with the now unconscious kid they had just taken. As soon as he had thrown a smoke bomb at the two he had taken a rag with alcohol and held it to the kids mouth as soon as he pulled them back in the car. The boy will be out for a while and that made him relax a bit. If there was one thing he hatted, it was a winy brat who just couldn't shut up.

"That was easier than I thought," Gin grinned into the rear view mirror as he sped up, making sure as to lose any cops that would follow them.

"Bet the Boss will be happy with this one," Vodka agreed but then froze when he spotted someone running fast behind them. _Very_ fast. "Oh shit!"

"What?"

"It's that cursed bitch!" Vodka went for his pistol and rolled down the window.

"Damn!" Gin hissed and pressed on the gas pedal even harder.

* * *

I was almost upon them when I saw one of the men roll down the back window and started firing upon me. Growling, I dodged each bullet until I heard someone cry out in surprise as a bullet hit someone's watermelon making it explode from their hands! Shit! I gotta do something before they actually hit someone! Turning to the other cars in the street, I smirked as I made a great leap and landed on the roof of a nearby car. I saw the man within the dark windows look surprise and grinned as I began jumping from car to car; getting closer with each vehicle behind them.

* * *

"Damn! That woman is persistent!" Vodka growled and started pulling a set of parts from under the passenger's seat. Gin kept looking into the back mirrors and noticed how she was getting closer.

"Hurry up, man!" He hissed as Vodka quickly assembled his weapon and then loaded it. Once he was done he used the butt end to break open the back window. Pointing the business end, he waited for the right moment to fire.

* * *

I noticed that the guy had a big freaken gun, but wasn't sure what it was, yet I didn't care. These people have gotten on my nerves for the last time! With one car left dividing us, I took one great leap and aimed to land on their hood. Claws out and a loud hiss admitting from my mouth.

"Bite this, bitch!" Vodka spat and pulled the trigger.

A loud BANG vibrated throughout the area and pain exploded in my chest as the force threw me backwards. My vision blinded as I could taste my own blood in my mouth. I felt like I was falling forever, until my back crashed into something wooden and soft fabrics covered me.

* * *

"YES!" Vodka gave a fist pump of his own and Gin chuckled. "Let's see you heal from that you goddamn abomination!"

"Alright, calm down!" Gin ordered as he began to relax his foot on the gas pedal. "We still have to get this kid back to base!"

"We can take it easy now," Vodka smirked as he set his mini bazooka down next to a still sleeping Jimmy/Conan. Though they had no idea he was the same detective they had supposedly killed with poison, they knew the kid was going to have a rude awakening once they reach their destination.

* * *

Meguire was driving as fast as he could, for the traffic was rather light at this time. The sun was now showing itself but the panic in the atmosphere had left them all rattled. Especially Rachel. Poor girl. Though she had finished crying, her fears and worry did not go away. Did C make it in time? Did she stop the kidnappers and save Conan? There were just too many questions and not enough answers! Though Richard tried to comfort her there was hardly any point on lying to her on what the outcome was, for she was just too smart to be lied to.

They drove for ten minutes before they came upon a gathering of people around some fabric store. Something was wrong. Stopping close to the scene, a civilian ran right to the cop car as soon as he rolled down the window.

"Officer! You gotta help her!"

"What happened?" Meguire demanded as he and the others got out of the car.

"I – I don't know! But there was this huge explosion!" The man said and they all wore worried faces. "After that, this woman fell out of nowhere and onto that market! She's dressed all in black, but – she looked really bad!"

"C!" Rachel ran ahead in a panic.

"Rachel! No!" Richard ran after her as the rest followed behind. Mutters of gunshots and the small explosion covered their ears until they reached the small store. Finally pushing people back and getting his daughter out of the way, Richard saw the right side of C's form lying under a few red and brown fabrics. "Oh God," He breathed out as he slowly pulled off the fabrics to get a look at the former Dampire. Just what did she get herself into this time!? But, as soon as the cloth was off of her, a hand with black nail polish shot up and grabbed him by the throat.

Richard struggled to breath as C's arm pulled him with impressive strength to a face he _never_ wished to see. Red eyes, a bloody face and black lips dripping with blood as her fangs showed and she let lose an inhuman roar.

Rachel gasped as Santos pulled her behind him while Meguire pulled out his gun but didn't point it at her, for he wasn't sure what he should do. Deep down, something told him that firing upon her would be a bad idea!

"Ssss – C!" Richard choked out as he tried to pull the arm off of him but it was useless. Witnesses who had seen, began to freak out and back away while calling her a demon. The possessed looking C looked pretty damn scary! But he had to snap her out of it! There was a huge gaping hole in her chest and she was losing a lot of blood! "It – it's me! R-Richard – Moore! S-SNAP – OUT – OF IT!"

The creature narrowed her eyes at the man and Richard prayed that she wouldn't bite him. She drew closer to him until they were an inch apart and then she began to sniff him. He froze not doing anything except struggling to breath and trying not to piss himself, but just as soon as he thought she would kill him, she breathed out his name. "Richard… Moore…"

"Yes! That – that's me! Richard Moore! Your friend! I swear!" He gasped out, making a last attempt to get through to her. It seemed to work to for the grip around his throat was soon gone. He gasped and coughed for air as the sudden Goth girl's glowing red eyes faded back into their bright hazel, and then she fell face first into his lap. "Oh God! C!" He rolled her on her back. She was awfully pail and still bleeding as her eyes remained half open. "Hold on! Meguire! Call an ambulance!"

Putting his gun back in its holster, Inspector Meguire pulled out his cell and immediately called for a medical team. Though Santos kept her close, Rachel looked fearful, but what he didn't know was not for herself. She feared for C's life. She feared for Conan's. And now, she feared she couldn't do anything to help either of them.

* * *

**Back in action! Sooooooo sooooorrry for the long update again! This remaining year has really put me in a bind! X o But! I'm hoping to be updating again regularly and not these month-long waits! **

**Thank you all for hanging in there with me and I hope the holidays treat you well! **

**Love to all BR2**


	6. The Final Move!

The Final Move!

C was in a mess! For the lack of a better phrase; she looked like death itself! Her skin had grown cold and her pulse was barely there. By the time an ambulance came even the medic thought they were too late. Until they felt her palm and was shocked that her heart was still beating! Moving quickly, the team heaved her on a stretcher and put her in the vehicle for transport. Though he had to admit he'd seen worse, this scene made Moore's top five list for 'Seriously Insane Shit Ever!'

He was ordered, by Meguire, to go home and change his clothing; since C had bled all over him he needed a good change. Rachel, though still quiet, had gathered C's clothing and headed out with him to the hospital. Not sure how she could help, but she felt it was a start. She had lost Conan for goodness sake and felt totally helpless because of it! Not to mention lost! Though her father tried to comfort her and promised that he will come back in one piece, somehow she felt that that just wasn't enough to set her worries aside.

As for everyone else; Meguire was giving out orders like mad to his team who were desperately trying to find out where the kidnappers were hiding! Kidnapping Conan had crossed the line! Even though they found a note on Rachel once they had left saying; **This is a warning to Dampire C! Back off or else the children will die! **

Though he doubted the kidnappers would go through with such a threat, Meguire wasn't going to call their bluff and made it his top priority to get those kids back to their parents. As for the condition of C? Meguire and his partner Santos decided to go to the hospital and see how she was doing along with Richard and Rachel. Though as they waited in the lobby the tension could be described as anything but pleasant. As Meguire and Santos were thinking on how the case had taken such a drastic change, Richard was trying very hard to erase the image of C's vampiric face inching closer to his.

_Damn! That nearly scared me to death! Literally! _Richard thought as he rubbed his throat, for the feel of C's hand nearly crushing his windpipe was still there.

"Hey, you doing okay over there?" Meguire asked, for he remembered how he was almost killed today.

"Just peachy." He huffed back and felt a few bruises just above his collar bone. "Remind me never to piss her off again."

"You're lucky to be alive, Moore," Santos stated with a sly smirk. "Not many can say they survived from someone who is known to take people's heads off with her bare hands!"

"Thanks for the reminder," Richard glared back and then stood up to get a paper cup of water from a nearby jug. When he looked to his daughter, he grabbed a second cup for her. "Come on, honey," He spoke sincerely as he handed her a cup. "Don't let what happen bring you down. C will pull through and I'm sure she'll give those guys Hell and bring Conan back safely."

"I know, dad, but…" Rachel began to feel teary again, "I just wish I could have done more to help Conan!"

"You did everything you could, Rachel," Santos added his words of encouragement. "Nobody could have guess that they were after Conan, or waiting for us right outside the Station."

"That still bothers me too," Meguire growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Makes me wonder how they could have known we were at the Station in the first place!"

"Are you saying – what I think your saying!?" Richard looked shocked as Santos gaped at his superior.

"A breach in the Department," Meguire nodded his head as a deep frown was set on his face. "If what C said about those guys being Masters of Infiltration to be true; then we got ourselves a traitor in our mists giving out information to those kidnappers."

Rachel buried her hands in her face while the others discussed and planed on what to do next. She had never felt this bad before. Loosing Jimmy was one thing, but losing Conan was tearing her apart inside and out. Yet, after she saw what had become of C, she wondered. C's injury was pretty bad, but she could heal from anything! Could she really do it? Can C save Conan and stop this madness before any more innocent got hurt?

* * *

Further down the hallways of the hospital; in a nearby ER room, three doctors; two men and a woman, where hovering over the form of Dampire C. They had just finished stripping her torso of the ruined black cloths and were now picking metal from her chest.

"I'm amazed she's still alive!" The female said under her paper mask. The damage she took was considered a 'fatal' wound form many people; and yet this woman's pulse was still kicking!

"I know! But… I think I've seen here before!" One of the men stared hard at her face then gapped in shock as his brain remembered her. "It – it's _her_! The woman who had jumped out of a building and saved a young girl and boy from falling!"

"And I know who she really is," The other man replied coolly as he and the nurse finished pulling the shrapnel from her chest. "This is Dampire C from America."

"Oh woooow!" The woman breathed in wonder.

"What the Hell is she _doing_ here? And… how'd she get like this?" The other man asked and swallowed nervously; for he was known to be jittery around supernatural things; especially violent ones.

"I don't know, but right now she needs our help," The other doctor breathed out. As soon as they were done picking out the bits of metal, C's pale skin began to stitch itself back together. All three of them gaped under their masks as they watched the skin shrink and heal itself cell by cell in a real life fast-forward pace.

"My God. She really **is** half-vampire!" The elder doctor stood back after feeling officiously freaked out now.

"Imagine what her cells could do for medical research!" The younger man said. Before anyone else said anything he reached for a small knife and went to cut a small size from her still closing wound. "Just a piece. Nothing more." The doctor promised as his knife went closer to her skin, but before he could touch the tip of the sharp end on her chest a cold, firm and strong hand stopped him. He gasped in horror as the Dampire's eyes suddenly snapped open and she shot upright and grabbed his throat with her other hand. His two helpers jumped back and the nurse let out a shout of surprise while the woman continued to glare and strangle him. When she opened her mouth and sneered at him, he trembled in fear when he saw her sharp fangs.

"Keep your hands off of me you damn, stupid, human!" She growled in a deep, inhuman voice and then she opened her jaws wide and let loose the most horrifying, animal like, roar that he had ever heard.

At this point the other man was about to wet himself while the nurse full out screamed in terror, letting anyone in a two block radius to hear her fear of this scary woman.

* * *

The others in the lobby had just settled into silence again until they heard the familiar screech from Dampire C, followed shortly by a woman's scream.

"I bet ya a hundred bucks that that's C!" Richard said and they all scrambled and raced to the room that the noise was coming from. Meguire was the first to stand in the door's frame of the ER room. What he saw left him shocked. A nurse and a doctor was huddling in the far corner while C, herself, had another doctor in her neck breaking hand and was now turning his face dark red from lack of oxygen. C was naked from the top to her waist, but that didn't stop her from looking menacing with her red eyes again!

"Dampire C!" Meguire spoke first, drawing her attention away from the man that she was strangling to death. "That's enough!" Her head whipped to him and a snarl was spat at him. "I mean it, C! Calm down!" He tried again, but still he wasn't succeeding in distracting her.

"C! Please stop!" Rachel's voice cut in and all stared in wonder as C's expression seemed to recognize her voice. Slowly, so slowly, C put the doctor down and released his throat. The man coughed and wheezed on his own air before Meguire urged the three medics out of the room. They left in a hurry as the Dampire swung her legs over the operating table she was on and just sat there quietly, trying to regain her calm demeanor.

"Whoa," Richard breathed out and tried not to blush as he stared at the half naked woman in the room, but he was softly pushed aside as his daughter approached C. "H-Hey!"

Rachel only glared back at him, and he froze. Not uttering another word, everyone watched in silent wonder as Rachel calmly approached C. "Here. I brought your cloths in case you woke up."

Without looking at her, C accepted the bag and pulled the paper made sheet to her chest. "Thank you," C muttered and Rachel nodded and moved into the men's view of her so she could dress in privet. Well, somewhat.

"How long was I out?" I asked stiffly as I pulled out my bra and shirt. Luckily my pants were still in one piece and my coat was hanging just to my left.

"Almost three hours," Meguire said calmly but still stared at her, for he was still confused yet amazed that she was awake now! "We thought you would be out longer. But – I guess you were right about healing quickly."

"Hmm," I only hummed and then cursed inwardly at myself. Almost three hours since I've been out and those damn bastards had Conan somewhere. Though I can tell Rachel was deeply troubled, she was looking to me for support. "We need to move. Now," I said sternly as I finished dressing and stood up from the table.

"But – we still don't know where they are!" Richard argued.

"They could be anywhere from Tokyo to the outskirts of Kyoto by now," Santos lowered his eyes but looked irritated nonetheless. I could not blame him, I screwed up by underestimating those people and paid precious amount of time for it. Now the fate of that boy along with the others could well be sealed.

"There was another message left for us too; for you," Santos continued and I turned my gaze to him, which had turned back into bright hazel. "They said for you to stay away or else the children will die.

"Screw them," I said in my deep and serious voice and everyone stared nervously at me. "They already crossed the line by picking a fight with me. I will not let them get away with harming any more innocents!"

"We can't risk doing anything irrational until we know for sure that the kids are still alive!" Meguire said coolly. "Until then you're stuck with us until we find a lead."

I gritted my teeth and growled. While the others bickered among themselves I paced the room as Rachel watched me closely. I too was thinking on what I could have missed. There had to be something we could use to track those guys! But what!?

_Damn! If only I had placed a tracker on that kid, we wouldn't be in this situation! _Moore's thoughts suddenly reached me and I paused, looking incredulous at him but also hopeful.

"Tracker…" I breathed out and the others stared at me.

"Say what?" Moore asked, looking disturbed by me, since he knew that he thought of it he wondered if I had heard him and I did.

_The kid's inventions! His bow, those glasses and watch! Just maybe that one of them could hold a tracker! _I thought as the others pressed me into telling them what I had discovered. "Conan once told me of a friend who invents things. Someone he calls Doc. Do any of you know what he means?" I asked and gazed at each one of them for the answer. They seemed to know as their eyes widened in recognition at the name.

"That would be Doctor Agasa," Santos cleared the air for the moment. "He's a local inventor and helps take care of Conan and his friends from time to time."

"How often?" I asked again.

"As often as we need the kids away whenever something's up. Why?" Richard asked calmly.

"He just might help! Take me to him! NOW!" I hastened the others and they didn't argue as we gather whatever belongings I had left and headed out the doors. The doctors and nurses were still afraid to approach me but I didn't care! Time was ticking and I couldn't afford to lose any more to those damn people!

* * *

It took us a half hour to make it to the 'Doc's' home and before Meguire stopped the vehicle, I leaped out and raced to the front door, ignoring the shouts behind me. Immediately I knocked with thunderous intent. I heard a heartbeat and fast footsteps heading my way and as soon as the door opened I was met with an elder with a petite Einstein, crossed with a science professor look. His beady dark eyes behind thick glasses widened when they saw me.

"Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I need your help. Conan has been kidnapped and I know you have invented something to keep an eye on him," I quickly stated before the others ran up behind me. "My name is C, and I _know _you help him," I said quietly and his eyes grew just a bit more before composing himself in front of the others.

"Oh my! It's an honor to meet you!" He spoke in his thick German accent and then bowed to me, but then he immediately straightened himself and looked fearful. "Did you say Conan got kidnapped!? That's terrible! Of course I can help! Come in! Come in!"

I followed him to his computer as the rest followed with earnest. He sat down and began to type on his keyboard. "I gave badges to Conan and his friends. The Jr Detective League always has a way to stay in touch in case one of them goes missing." He said as he pulled open a window and began typing random numbers. The others stayed in the background in silent awe as I hovered over the Doc's back. "I, myself, keep in touch with my own program to keep track of their whereabouts."

"Impressive," I said calmly as a map of Japan appeared on a spare window.

"And **why** didn't you tell me you've bugged the Rug-rats a long time ago!?" Richard growled at the old Professor coolly.

"Well – I didn't want to interrupt a famous Detective during important meetings and cases," He said and I smirked at how 'pouring on the praise' seemed to distract him of his anger. For the moment. "Also, I'm getting too old to be chasing children around. So as a precaution, I added a tracking chip inside their badges and carry an App version on my phone."

"Very nice," I smirked and the Doc smiled at my compliment. But then the mood changed when I saw where 'Jimmy's' signal dote had appeared to. The others came closer and I could feel how they were staring in worry. The dote that was now miles and miles away from Tokyo was now just outside of the one area that most wanted to forget, but couldn't.

"Hiroshima," I spoke coolly and calmly. "Of course it had to be the one of two places that Japan had gotten its ground re-leveled."

"That _is not_ funny!" Richard growled at me coolly.

"No, it's not!" I yelled back and turned to him angrily. "What these people did and where they are setting up is a deliberate slap in the face of Japan! Now that I know where they are, I will help you make them pay! Not to mention they made this personal too! I'm going after them! You people can try and stop me but I grantee that you will fail."

I said the last three with tense and fierce intent that Richard looked like he was gonna faint. Santos looked impressed and nervous while Meguire just looked annoyed as Hell. Rachel looked nervous as the Doc suddenly looked just as egger as I was. "If that is the case, then I have something that might help you get there faster."

"Wait a second, Doc!" Meguire gapped at the elder in disbelief. "You're not thinking of actually helping her are you!?"

"I care about Conan as much as any of you," Agasa admitted firmly, his old face showing how serious he was. "I have been with the little fellow for a long time now and I fear for his life. If anyone here can ensure that his return will be swift as well as the other children; it is Dampire C."

"I shall make it happen," I vowed.

"Gute," He nodded at me and motioned that I should follow him. He led me, as well as the rest to his garage. "I keep all of my more 'invested' inventions in here." He explained and went to the near corner of the room where a white tarp covered a two wheeled vehicle of sorts. When he unveiled it I smiled at how much of a motorcycle it looked, but from the future! "This model is from a secret company which asked me if I could 'fix' its gears and make sure that nothing shatters under its intense speedometer. Its performance is over four hundred kilometers an hour and hits up to seventy-five miles in a few seconds!"

"Oh. My. God," Breathed Richard more as I slowly walked around it, surveying its low ground wheels yet admiring its black shell.

"How's its gas performance?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, but that's the thing!" Agasa grinned at me as his old eyes glinted playfully. "It doesn't run on regular gas."

"WHAT!? NO GAS!?" Richard shouted.

"Shut up," I said calmly and the old man glared as I swung my legs over it and sat comfortably in the seat. The handlebars were just stubby sticks with rubber over them, but the grip looked efficient.

"I've been looking for the chance to test-drive it so I can keep track of the data," He said and then started its engine up by hitting a button. Azure blue lights within its circular dashboard came on to give me the several disks of speedometers and such. The engine sounded beautifully as I sat perfectly at home in it. "And since you need something to get you to Hiroshima fast, then the Piranha should do it!"

"Piranha, eh?" I grinned at the name. Just like the man eating fish, this thing will tear up the road! "Thank you, Doc. I owe one."

"Just bring Conan back safe and sound," Was all he asked and I nodded as he opened the bigger doors to the outside of the garage.

"Will do!" I said and accepted the helmet that he gave me, but before I put it on, someone stopped me.

"C!" Rachel grabbed my arm and she and I looked hard into one another. "Please, just… please find him! You have to find him alive! No matter what!"

Stepping off of the motorcycle I faced Rachel and placed both my hands on her shoulders. "I will," I said but stared at her hard. "But, you must promise me that you will be strong for your father. For yourself. Keep an eye open for any more suspects and **don't** hesitate to kick them into the ground. Understand?"

Rachel nodded at me as she quickly wiped away her growing tears and then we let go of each other. As I re-mounted the high-tech motorcycle I stared back at all the anxious faces. "I'm off! Follow my lead and make a perimeter blockade full of every cop in the area. Block all exists as well as the rivers or lakes in the area. These people aren't going down without a fight. They will use _anything_ to dissuade you from approaching! Don't back down but do not enter until you see me with the kids. Everyone got that?"

Though Meguire looked like he wanted to argue, he just didn't have the energy for it and simply nodded with the rest of them. "Just don't get yourself blown up again," He huffed at me and I smirked and nodded.

Turning to the open door, I put the helmet on and took the handlebars. Though it's been a while, I have driven a motorcycle before. It was nothing too special, but all these new gadgets were making me nervous.

"Right is for break and left is for acceleration!" Doctor Agasa spoke to me in a higher tone as the engine grew louder. "You can control the speed's limit and other essentials on the touch-screen dashboard! Good luck!"

After giving him a thumbs up, I turned the handle for speed and removed the bikes mounts which acted like a plain's gears as my feet touched the footrest. Once the mounts were up, the bike took off like a black bullet! "Whoa!" I breathed as it suddenly did a wheelie right before going out the door! Leaning forward, I had it back on two wheels again right before turning the corner. Quickly! Very quickly! The Doc did not jest when he said this thing goes fast!

"Damn!" Richard watched in shock as the woman nearly took out a lamp post.

"Well, come on!" Meguire snapped everyone out of it. "We gotta let the officers down in Hiroshima know what's going on!"

"We need to get down there too right after letting the parents know that we found where their children are," Santos suggested and his partner agreed.

"Also, give them an INCOMING report too on a certain Dampire!" Richard said as they all quickly evacuated the home of the old inventor. Yet the Doctor decided to go with them just for the sake of seeing Conan/Jimmy again. (And to find out how his motorcycle is doing!)

* * *

Racing hard down the roads of Japan, I found myself out of Tokyo before I knew how to find the GPS on this thing! "Holy shit, Doc! This definitely needs to be marketed!" I had plugged in the location on the map and thanked my vampiric half for the self-control and strength I had over this thing! I was literally zooming on a damn bullet! Though I don't know how an average human could handle such velocities but hey, I've seen them do crazier shit over YouTube.

"Wooo hooo! Vin Diesel eat your heart out!" I grinned under the helmet as I passed other vehicles and shoot over bridges with ease. Taking my finger to the speed on the touch-screen, I raised the bars and the motorcycle moved even faster! But I knew, that even with my speed its gonna take me time to reach the location in Hiroshima. I just prayed that I get to them in time. "Hang on kids." I breathed out as I passed a train line of trucks. "I'm coming! Jimmy! Keep them safe!"

* * *

Jimmy was hardly aware that he was awake. Being drugged will do that to the body, but as he became more conscious he remembered smoke. Blinding and chocking smoke and then a thick hand coming out of nowhere and covering his mouth with a wet rage that smelled like pure alcohol. His little body couldn't keep up the struggle and he promptly passed out. _Rachel? _He remembered as he felt like he was being carried under somebody's arm. He remembered hearing her voice calling out for him. Well, calling for 'Conan' but he knew that it was _him _that she was shouting for. _Rachel! I – have to get back to her! _But as soon as he tried to struggle he was met with resistance.

"Hey. The kid's waking up." Spoke a dark yet annoyed male voice.

"Don't worry about it," Another male spoke but he sounded familiar. In fact they both sounded familiar! "He can't do anything to you anyway."

_Where am I? _Jimmy thought as his eyes slowly opened. From the angle he was hanging, he can see that the man holding him wore all black along with his partner, and they were walking down a long hallway. It seemed dark but the lights above them were dull. Jimmy pretended that he was still groggy and kept his arms limp as they passed through a thick door. Once inside, it was even darker, save for the lighting that came from several screens on the wall as well as a computer on the desk. Behind that desk stood a regal looking woman with short blond hair. When she turned to face them, her eyes were blue and she wore a white business suit along with the sign of the Nazi on her right arm. _Damn! C _was _right about a Nazi group! _

"Zet him down," Her hard tone gave no room for arguments. The guy holding him suddenly dropped him in a chair and though it hurt at first, Jimmy still tried to remain intoxicated. "Zo, you know Dampire C." She asked him, although it didn't sound like a question. He just grumbled a bit and she frowned at his reaction to her. She then walked around her desk and came closer to him. Once she was within reach she took his chin and raised his eyes to her as she examined him closely. "Do not play games with me, little one," She spoke low and threatening and he had to fight the urge to swallow. "You have no hope of rescue from that damn woman. No one knows where this place is at, and even if she did, she would have to face my comrades of one hundred and sixty members of this unit," She spat and then released his chin as he fought the urge to swallow. "All armed with the best of weapons of the age. And besides I doubt she'll recover from that wound that these two men inflicted upon her."

_What!? C was injured! Again!? _Jimmy thought in a frenzy but remained calm. During times of a hostage crisis, it was best not to lose yourself in the tension. She smirked at him although he gave no reaction he wondered if he should scare them. If C really was injured as she had stated, then she was gonna be pissed! He remembered how anger she was when that Hunter shot her, and these guys thought to get away with it? Jimmy couldn't help it, he lightly laughed.

The men in black behind him looked disturbed by his reaction as the woman in front of him frowned. "She's gonna kill you," Jimmy stated as the woman's eyes hardened even more. "C doesn't play around. She'll find me. You'll see. And she will punish you all." He stared up back at her and gave her a smirk of his own.

Although the woman didn't know what to say at this point, she was baffled at the child's bravery towards her. "Will zee how long that wit of yours shall last." She sneered at him and waved a hand at his direction. "Take him away. Put him with the others. I have a war to review."

"Yes ma'am," Vodka replied and they took Jimmy by both arms and carried him out of the room. As he was carried down another hallway, he couldn't help but notice the thick pipping just above their heads. Was it for electricity? Or… something else? But his thoughts were interrupted as Gin opened another door to a room, which was pitch black and tossed him in it.

"Get in there!" He hissed and Jimmy landed with a loud thud on his back. "And all of you better be quiet or else you get a lashing!" Jimmy glared as soon as the door closed with a loud bang and a lock was turned. He was trapped.

_All of you_? Jimmy repeated the words in his head as soon as they were gone, a dark blue light turned on in the upper right corner of the ceiling. As soon as his eyes were to adjust behind his glasses he saw five other kids in the room with him. **The** five missing kids! Three of them he recognized as the President's grandchildren while the other two he knew were the caught victims; along with him. They were all huddling together on an old, legless sofa that had seen better days. "Hey!" Jimmy approached the quietly as they looked fearful and slightly malnourished, although there was a trash bag in the far corner, indicating that they had been fed somewhat. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yes," A little girl spoke fearfully yet in a small voice, "Are- aren't you scared too?"

"Not really," Jimmy smiled at them as he sat from across them. Seeing his bravery, they all began to relax, somewhat. "Is everyone alright?"

"Ya. I gotta booboo on my arm, but that's all," A young boy spoke up but continued to stare at his shoes. Jimmy looked around the small room again. There was only the dull lighting and the walls looked to be made of metal, along with the locked door. There was even a small area to go to the bathroom but no windows, so the place stank of sweat and use. _Uagh_. _When I get outta here, that woman is gonna pay for what she's done! _

"Hey, kid? What's your name?" Another boy asked as he sat next to him.

"Conan," Jimmy replied; wanting to keep is identity hidden, in case there was a camera in here, which he bet there was.

"I'm Kenny. How come you're not scared like the rest of us?" He asked again as Jimmy realized he was speaking to the son of the maid employed to Mr. Sebastian.

"Because, Dampire C will save us," He said, not sure if giving them false hope was a good idea, but it was better than sniffing in fear.

"Dampire C?" A girl asked as they gathered closer to him. "I think I've heard of that name!"

"Ya! She's the real life action hero who kicks major butt to bad guys like them!" A boy belonging to the other two grandchildren spoke out with glee. "We're gonna get rescued by a real hero!"

That seemed to liven them up a bit as Jimmy settled on the old sofa. _That seemed to have helped them a bit. _Jimmy thought with a smile as he sighed into his seat. Now all they had to do was wait. Though he knew about C and her healing powers; how long was it going to take her this time? Will she make it before that horrid woman does something to them or will C find them and kick the front door down; like she always does? Although Jimmy knew about his tracker in his Detective badge, he wondered if the others knew about it to. Only the Doc knew that kind of info, other than his true identity. But he knew one thing for sure; C was going to come and bring these people Hell!

* * *

**I apologize again for the long updates! The remaining year has me in a frenzy and so I've been working hard between family and my job, but I'll be more persistent once the drama is over with! **

**I thank you all for sticking with me at this point and hope you have a wonderful holiday and a Happy New Year! Once this story is done I shall start the third installment for my Trilogy. **

**Love to all, BR2**


	7. Rescues and Reunions!

Rescues and Reunions!

The futuristic bike I was on sped down the roads like a marble through a maze. This thing was hot! And I was running it on all fumes! Though it was now getting close to night, I **had** to get to Jimmy and the kids before something serious happens! Everyone was counting on me! Though I wanted to tear into each individual member of the Third Reich, I knew that it wasn't my place to kill them. In any other country or on my turf, they would be rotting meat within minutes! For a lack of a better word; I… was… _pissed_! Though the powers of dark creatures were still unknown to most people in this world, picking a fight with one isn't considered smart! At all! And I am soooo willing to give them a lesson in this!

The roads were starting to thin and the forests were coming in richer. I could tell that this 'hide-a-way' of theirs was definitely meant to be remote. No matter. The tracker on the bikes GPS was still holding strong. And I was getting closer! Oh, yes! These people are gonna pay!

Not too soon I was thinking of my revenge strategy, I saw a twelve-foot metal fence with two guards in front of it. Noticing their sweet, long range riffles, I quickly wheeled the motorcycle to the side and rammed into them both before they could yell. At the same time as they went flying into the air, I had easily broken through the fence and parked the cycle in the shadows of a few buildings. The guards landed hard, but remained alive as one tried to reach for his radio. I quickly turned off the bike and shoved my foot into his face, effectively knocking him out. His buddy was already out as I relinquished them of their weapons and tossed them into the bush. I wager that they will be out for a half hour, which gives me plenty of time to storm the area, knock out any other idiot in my way, find those kids and get the Hell out of here so that the police can finish the job!

Taking the radio though, I kept it on so that I can overhear any conversations that goes on with the rest of the party. _Time to crash this Party once and for all! _I thought as a smirk grew on my face while I pulled off my helmet and sat it on the bike. Myself and my other half has been waiting for this for two days! And now I can finally satisfy both of us with some good, new fashioned, American ass kicking! These people maybe armed well, but they got nothing when it comes to _my_ skills!

The place looked almost deserted, but I knew better. Heartbeats were clearly all around me as well as… below me!? Aaah ha! A secret base that was hidden underground! Clever! Now… to find the entrance. Though there were only three metal buildings on the surface of this crazy estate, I needed to find those kids! Choosing the building closest to me, I kicked it open and found a few men hovering over some odd machine. They were spooked the moment they saw me but couldn't raise their weapons in time. For as soon as I barged in, I rammed my fists into their guts and karate chopped them into their necks. I held back my strength so as not to kill them, though it felt satisfying as Hell as they fell to the ground and their minds went blank.

Turning my attention back to the machine, I noticed how a large portion of it resembled some sort of gas tank. Large pipes were hooked up to it and ran all the way down into the floor, which I bet lead into rooms underground. _Wait… a gas tank that lead into rooms below? NO! THOSE… DISPICABLE BASTARDS!_

My teeth grinded in my mouth as anger surged through my veins. Even after decades had passed since the great war, they still held onto their old habits of 'poisoned gas chambers' for prisoners and such! The kids! Jimmy! Oh my God! Their gonna suffer the same fate that most Muslims and Jews did during the War! _Not if __**I**__ can help it! _A growl came out of my throat as I lifted my left foot and stomped on the pipes! I kicked the metal in with all my might and tore them away from the holes in the floor. Although I managed to shut off the machine too; I wanted to make sure that the contents in this tank would not reach the kids at any cost! Warping and bending the metal up as well as closing the new holes in the floor, I even dragged the two men outside and slammed the door shut behind me; effectively jamming it in between its frame. I may be cruel at times but gassing someone like that just leaves me disgusted! Now if someone were to have an 'On' switch below me, the gas will harmlessly fill the room up here and not get to anyone else. Leaving the knocked out guards with the two men, I even tied their wrists and feel with their own shoe laces. I even made sure to take any knives they had should they wake up and try to cut themselves free. Ya, I'm resourceful like that.

Though as soon as I made it to the second building it opened up to reveal quite a mob of Nazis. They were quite shocked to see me standing there, yet I rammed into them without any warnings. They shouted in German and tried to reach for their weapons, but I stopped each one and knocked them out fully. I even had to use their gun-armed hands and hit them in the face with it. Kicking most in the gut and then in the face, I was too fast and too strong for either of them to land a blow on me. I elbowed the last one in the back and he fell like the meat sack he was. The men remained on the ground, whimpering and groaning in pain as I stood triumphantly over them. When I heard static coming from one of the men's radios, I was slightly impressed to hear an annoyed, woman's voice from the other end.

"_Captain? What iz going on out dere? Anzer me, damn it!"_ She sounded Austrian or somewhere in between Germany and Austria. I wouldn't know. All I did know was she was in charge and had those kids somewhere in this rat hole dump of hers! Picking up the radio, I held the button and took a deep breath before speaking.

"You picked the wrong bitch to piss off, you know that?" I said rather coolly into the radio. For a moment there was silence, which meant that I surprised her. Good. "Boy, you got some nerve placing your operation here!" I continued to hiss into the radio as I approached building number three. "What? You really didn't think I'd figure you people out!?" I growled again at the silence that met me. "Your disgusting! Using innocent kids to up the stakes in this game of yours! Let alone what else you've been doing, you should have faded into the background of time and stayed the Hell out of Japan! But noooooo! You just had to cause another ruckus! You and the rest of your racist pricks are going to pay! And that is a promise!"

"_You… Bitch! How are you still alive!?"_

"I'm a cursed being, you dumb bitch!" I grinned as I kicked down the door and noticed a huge elevator (as in three cars' big elevator!) going down into the ground. "You can't kill someone who's already died before! That's another thing you Nazis could never get right! Poking a stick at the supernatural is only going to get you killed! Luckily for you, I'm just going to storm this joint, knock out any ass hole you send my way and then… I'm coming for you! You've… done enough damage to last a lifetime. Hell, I'm so mad that I'm not even going to negotiate with you! I'm just gonna kick your ass and get those kids out of here! How's your victory feel now!?"

"_You won't win! I won't let you!" _The foreigner spat out of the radio.

"Just try and stop me!" I growled back and then cut communications with her by turning it off. Hearing movement from below me I noticed a power generator just to my left. Smirking I turned it on and watched the huge ass elevator floor go down. There was no way I was going down with it and be faced with how many men with guns! But! I had a plan. As soon as it was down, I destroyed the generator to prevent anyone using it again. Of course going up would be a problem, but not for me. With my hands in my pockets I casually walked down the wall of the elevator and couldn't help but admire how deep this thing went. Almost half a mile, I gander, and this was only the lift part! These people sure didn't squander their money! That woman planed this well, but I bet she didn't expect me to come into the picture! As soon as I was just above the opening, I noticed a bunch of red dots decorating the wall just below me. The room was dark and so I bet she planned to ambush me with these idiots.

_Fools! The darkness is __**my**__ element! _I grinned as I crouched on the wall, waiting for someone to approach. These people were always in over their heads! But since the situation was no longer funny, it was time for me to kick some more ass! As I predicted, an armed soldier with night vision came closer and pointed his weapon on all angels. All except up! As soon as he was close enough, I pounced on him, knocking the wind out of him.

"She's here! Everyone shoot!" Someone shouted when his goggles spotted me.

Gunfire erupted in my eardrums but I stayed focused as I dodged and attacked each member of this unit. With every fist and kick I made, a man fell before my feet. It was all an adrenalin rush for me! The power of throwing someone without strain and the sound of their fear and pain just made it all the sweeter! Sure I tried to resist some of my vampiric habits, but when it comes to nailing it to the bad guys; I just can't help but enjoy myself! It's quite the stress reliever too! Though my other half was mad I couldn't kill them, at least I was having fun seeing these guys fall. Grabbing a riffle from a nearby guy, I knocked him in the chin with it and then tossed him onto the metal floor. I even kicked a man so hard, he went flying into three of his buddies to the wall where I finished them off with a winning WW knee throw down! Or more like smashed myself into them until they were out cold. The last guy standing couldn't even shoot at me, for he was too busy gapping in fear at what I did to his fellow comrades.

Not giving him a chance to come to his senses, I sped behind him and aimed for a presser point in his neck. With one hit with my hand, he went down and out. Now that all of these guys were taken care of, I quickly went down the hall. There was no time to loose! I had to find those kids before she got bold and started shooting them herself! I didn't know if she knew I sabotaged her gas machine, but I wasn't taking any chances!

* * *

The Lady Commander didn't know what to do or say. Once the Dampire cut out contact with her, she had immediately turned all her security cameras to point out and find her. But – what she saw almost frightened her. Correction; it DID frighten her! C frightened her! This – this damn woman from the depths of Hell was taking out her men as if they were nothing but playground punks! She moved faster and hit harder that left impressions in the metal walls where her men were knocked out.

"No…," She breathed and began to tremble. "No! Not after all dat I have strived for! Dat WE have strived for!" She quickly turned to her desk and pulled out her laptop. "I won't let that damn woman get away with dis!" She quickly typed and pulled out the facilities inner database. "She can't save those children if they are already dead!" She went to the screen that had the base's gas tank in it and pressed ACTIVATE. But, once she did, a red line around the screen began to show and the words MALFUNCTION and SYSTEM FAILURE kept appearing. "What!? Da – impossible! No! NO! WORK DAMN YOU! WORK!"

It was useless. Dampire C must have found her tank and disabled it. She was a smarter being than she had given her credit for! But before the Commander could do anything a loud explosion, just yards from her office was heard. Her men were trying to grenade her! But she can now hear them crying out in pain and hear the Dampire's inhuman yells as she got closer and closer to her. "No…" She breathed out and stumbled into her chair. "Dis… wasn't supposed to happen! Our plan! Our plan… gone up in smoke by some damned woman!" Another explosion turned her attention to the door. Panic made her go for her pistol in her drawer, but as soon as she pulled it out, the door of her office burst open and what stood in the door's frame? None other than the abomination herself!

* * *

"There you are," I grinned as I stepped into the dark room with its back wall covered in two by two-foot computer screens, which were obviously meant for her security system. She was a sort hair blond with blue eyes. Typical. Her outfit was all white and business type as her left arm dawned her coat of arms of the Nazi symbol. "Hello!" I greeted her and charged in like a raging cat. She went to draw that pea shooter at me, but missed as I rammed into her, pining her against the wall of security TV's. The force broke most of them and she was left squirming in my grasp as I held her by the throat with one hand and had her gun hand in my other grip. She went to pull my hand from her throat with her free hand, but my grip was too harsh.

"Alright then, Ms. Nazi Bitch," I spat in her face as I rammed her gun hand against the wall, making pain shoot up her arm and her hand releasing her weapon, making it fall to the floor. "Where are they? You've put me through Hell since I've been here; and now it's **my** turn! But! I'm willing to not break you in half if your more… cooperative! Where are the kids!?"

She swallowed with difficulty, as my hand was still squeezing her, making her face go slightly red. She removed her free hand from my arm and pointed to the right of us, mostly to the corner. So they were just down the hall, hu? Close enough for her to get the jump on them if she had too. It's a good thing I don't waste time! "There. You see what happens when you cooperate with someone _much_ stronger than you? You get a shot at redemption. Well, I would love to stay and chat more, but I got more important things to attend to; and you got your story to draw up as soon as the authorities get here. Should be any minute too! Now, be a good Nazi dog and stay down!" With that I kneed her in the gut so hard she gasped in pain and fell to the floor as soon as I released her. When she didn't get back up, I kicked her gun to the far corner and raced out of the room. My next destination was the kids!

* * *

The Commander could not believe this! Bested by an American, half damned wench, and yet… she feared she was staring into the eyes of a demon! Those – cursed – red – eyes! That horrid strength! The moment her knee connected with her stomach, she felt like she was rammed by a truck! She had _never_ felt more humiliated or had misjudged someone so easily before! Never had she felt so weak! How – UNACCEPTABLE! She was a descendant of the greatest people from her country! And that woman spat her inheritance like it was trash! "Damn her! – Damn her back to Hell!" She gritted her teeth and crawled to get at her gun. Though she was in pain, this was nothing she had experienced in the past! She was a fighter! And damn that woman one hundred times if she thinks she's gotten away with this!

* * *

I was about to turn into the room where the kids were at, but two men in black stood in my way. The SAME men in black that dared to put a hole in my chest!

"Well, looks like you made it," The one with the long blond hair smirked at me.

"Ya, well I just couldn't stay away," I grinned back and saw how his partner had pulled out a flame thrower. "You know. I really hate child abuse."

"Then you're _really_ gonna hate this!" The short and fatter one smirked back and cranked up his weapon. A spray of red hot flames came at me but I dodged by running up the walls and on the ceiling. Heading straight for my targets, they freaked at my inhuman abilities. Without pausing in the moment, I landed on them, knees in both their chests. The flamethrower was knocked away and I enjoyed the moment when I punched both idiots in the face. Breaking the tall one's nose, as the other guy's lip began to bleed profoundly. They slumped on the walls beside me as I tied them up too. I also dug into their pockets so that they wouldn't be sneaky and use anything to untie themselves with. That's when I found some sort of small black casing in the tall one's inner jacket pocket. When I opened it I was surprised at what I found. Red and white capsules in the size of medicinal pills. The drugs that turned Jimmy Kudo into the kid Conan!

"Well, well, well. Looks like this is called 'spoils of war'?" I grinned and pocketed the stuff in my own coat. With those two nerds out cold, I went for my main priority. Finally! Since I had head-kicked and knocked out just about everyone in this dump, it was time to save the kids. Breaking the lock with just a twist of my wrist, I opened the door and saw six kids huddled on a dirty looking sofa. The place stunk of use and fear, but from what I can see, they were all unharmed, including the one kid whose baby blue eyes looked wide behind those thick glasses of his. "Conan?"

* * *

"C!?" Jimmy gaped at the Gothic woman standing in the doorway. Sure he knew she was coming, but not this soon! It had only been about twenty minutes since being kidnapped and already loud explosions and gunfire was being heard from outside their door. Sure the kids were scared witless, but he managed to keep them calm as best as he could. "Is that really you!?"

"It sure is, little man," I smiled warmly at the sight of all the little faces staring up at me in hope and relief. "Is everyone alright?" I asked and soon I was swarmed to the knees by happy and crying faces.

"It's C! Dampire C!" A little boy tugged on my left arm like mad.

"We're saved! We're saved!" A little girl was sobbing into my right hip as her little arms tried to embrace my lower torso. Kneeling down to their level, I examined each child and easily pointed out the grandchildren to the President of Tokyo. The other two children; a boy and a girl, belonged to those two parents that were singled out to use against me. And of course; Conan. AKA, Jimmy Kudo in kid form. Good. That's all six. "Thank the Gods," I hummed and hugged each one of them; for reassurance on their little wills of course. "Let's get you all out of here."

Clinging to my hands and jacket; all except Jimmy, they followed me out of the room. Their young and cheerful tones expressing their excitement and happiness that I was there to get them out of this mess. Although they were stunned at the number of Nazi bodies that surrounded us, I reassured them that none of them were dead.

"Not dead!?" The older looking boy gaped at me in shock. "Wooooah! I heard you were strong, but – this is amazing!"

"Shhhhh! Keep quiet, Adam!" His sister hissed at him as a nearby soldier moaned in pain as we passed them. "They could wake up and kill us!"

"Not a chance! Not with Dampire C here!" He grinned and swung my arm in his grip. I smiled down at him. Ah kids. You gotta love their boldness at times.

"Come on, guys. Your almost home free," I urged them along to the huge elevator, yet as we passed by more and more unconscious Nazi followers, I couldn't help but grin at Jimmy's stunned face. **Your forgetting how much power I hold already, little man? I'm hurt!**

_No! – It's just – I never thought – Oh, never mind! _He growled through our mental link and I couldn't help but snicker at him. Just like a guy relying on too much logic! He tries to deny it all despite what's in front of him. But once we reached the elevator, I had forgotten that I had disabled the damn thing, rendering it useless. Damn.

"How do we get up there?" One of the girls asked fearfully. Looking around I saw a conveniently placed pile of rope.

"The same way that I came down," I smiled and walked over to get the rope. Returning to the kids, I saw how Jimmy was looking at me with doubt. "Alright everyone. This may seem strange but I'm gonna tie you all to me."

"Tie us to you?" The girl asked again in worry and I nodded.

"And then I'm gonna climb us back up to the surface, where I'm sure all your parents are waiting," I smiled as that seemed to motivate them to my idea, but Jimmy still remained skeptical.

"So, two of you brave young men, get on my back. Ladies, to my front if you please," I instructed and knelt in front of them so their small hands can hold me. Though truth be told the piggy-back technique has always been a downer in my point of view, but in this case, I'll be lenient. After all, I did disable this thing! So, it's my job to carry everyone out! Once everyone was in a comfortable position, I wrapped the rope around them, but not tight enough to hurt them. Once done, I had Jimmy go on my left leg and the last boy go on my right. Their little feet balanced on my bigger boots as I secured a rope around them and onto me. "Everyone ready?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Ready!" The two girls and three of the boys replied happily.

"Alright, hang on tight! We are out-a-here!" I smiled as I focused my energy and started to climb up on the wall like Spider-man would.

"This is amazing!" One of the boys commented as I continued up. "Are you sure you're not part spider?"

"No," I smirked as he stated that obvious little joke. "Depending on the vampire's strengths, they all have the ability to walk on walls."

"That's scary!" One of the girls trembled under my chin while the other hugged her and myself.

"Kinda cool, really," The boy smirked again.

_Do you have to encourage them?_ Jimmy scorned at me mentally.

**Would you rather have them crying for their mommy? **I countered coolly and he glared at me, but stayed quiet. It's best to stay calm and keep conversations positive rather than the opposite. As we climbed higher and higher, the kids became less nervous and started to compliment and say how cool I was. Oh, boy. I'm _never_ gonna hear the end of this am I? Jimmy, for the most part, stayed quiet and kept peeking down, like he was afraid someone would wake up and shoot at us. I was about to reassure him when I heard footsteps rushing below us. "Damn!" I hissed out and shifted my weight to the side, so that three of the kids were hanging out a little.

"GAH! Don't do that!" The girl to my left front began to freak, but the other one tried to calm her as Jimmy clenched my leg tightly.

"What is it!?" The boy to my right ear asked but I remained tense as the footsteps came closer. When I finally got a visual on the person, it was that Nazi bitch that had miraculously stood up from my attack and was now holding her gun again.

"Well, aren't you persistent!" I hollered down at her, but all she did was point that damn gun of hers straight up!

"DIE YOU – YOU WRETCH FROM HELL!" She screamed and began to fire. I jumped to the other side and caught the wall as the kids began to scream and panic in alarm. I felt every one of their little hearts pound wildly against my body as I continued to jump and dodge those damn bullets! She had to run out at some point! Though I made sure she wouldn't dare harm the kids, one of her bullets grazed my right arm! Hissing in pain, I pulled the radio from my coat and aimed it for her face, but she saw it coming and dodged it.

"C! Hold on for a second!" Jimmy shouted at me as soon as she ran out of bullets and was going for one of the more 'heavier' looking weapons on the ground next to one of her fallen men. I gave him the second he needed as he pulled out his watch and actually opened the glass part of it. It's dials and small lines served as a small target scope while his little fingers held the side of it; like he was gonna fire something at the Nazi woman.

"Hurry up, kid!" I shouted as the woman held the automatic weapon and raised it to us. Using my already injured arm as a shield for the girls, I had the boys on my back face the wall as I glared venomously at her below. Boy, if I wasn't carrying them like this, I would have pounced and crushed her with my boots!

"Got her!" He pointed out and pressed a button on the side of his watch. It shot out a small needle looking dart and hit the woman under her throat. The Commander felt the effects immediately. Though she tried to fight it, her hands went numb as she and her weapon fell to the ground in a drugged state.

"Whoa," I breathed out and stared at Jimmy in wonder. **Since when did you start to carry knockout drugs? **

_Since I started investigating crimes with Richard. _Jimmy smirked back at me through our mental link. _They come in handy to make the old man sleep while I use his voice, and him, to finish what he can't solve._

**Damn! That's actually – brilliant! You sure you're not a spy? **I asked teasingly as I began to sooth the girls on my chest.

_Keep dreaming, C. _He glared as his grip on my leg reminded me to start climbing again. But now, there was another problem. All this exercise and rushing around for the kids has left me winded. Not to mention the injury on my arm didn't help in the slightest. Though it was healing, I began to feel the strain and the drain upon my battered form. Gritting my teeth, I tried to climb up, but lost the hold and was now starting to slid down.

"What's happening!?" One of the boys began to panic as we slid down more. Using my claws, I stopped our decent, but I was losing energy!

"Somethings wrong with Dampire C!" Another boy pointed out as he noticed the strain on my face.

"She's been hurt!" The other girl spotted the tear in my right arm and how my blood had stained it.

"C," Jimmy breathed out and observed in wonder as he saw sweat started to decorate her pale face. _She must have jumped on the nearest vehicle to find us right after healing her other injury! Not to mention all the people she fought here…! She's exhausted! I gotta help her somehow or we're all stuck down here until help arrives! _

"Please, C!" The children began to encourage her as she tried to climb up but just to slide down an inch again. "I wanna go home!" "Get us out of here!" "I want my daddy!"

"You can do it, C!" Jimmy suddenly sputtered out. Apart from the strain and the extra weight of all six kids on me, I was stunned at what I was hearing out of the skeptic. "You CAN do it! I believe in you!"

For a moment, there was just the stun of my silence before the other kids began to join in on Jimmy's cheer and sudden encouragement of myself.

'The power of belief is said to make all supernatural creatures grow in strength from the humans that surround them.' Jimmy had read a quote on one of those books that Dr. Agasa had given him to look over. Though it was a long shot, he figured that even though C was only half-vampire, maybe by lending her the needed strength through words of believe would do it. So far, he had only managed to shock her into silence. Not what he was hopping for but he seemed to be on the right track.

"Come on, Dampire C!" He tried again as the others made their own remarks of strength for this Gothic woman who had come so far to get them out of this hole they were in. "There is _nothing_ in this world that you would let stand in your way, so don't you start now! You have the power! You have the strength to get us out of here! So start climbing and do what you promised to Japan!"

_Well I'll be damned again! The kid has a bigger brain after all. _I thought with a smile and then turned my gaze upwards. From their words I felt my second wind kicking in and taking in several needed breaths, I began to climb the wall with renewed determination. The kids didn't quit with their comments as I climbed higher and higher, my clawed hands pounding on the metal wall's like drums as I focused my feet on keeping us upright.

* * *

Five miles and getting closer to where Dampire C had parked the super bike on their GPS, Inspector Meguire and the rest of the gang followed the signal's trail; accompanied by ten other cars. Seven of them were cop cars and the three held the parents of the missing children, including the parents of the three grandchildren to the President of Tokyo. The President himself was arriving too, along with his half-brother that had recruited Dampire C to begin with.

Richard and Rachel sat in the car with Meguire and Santos, but before they all left the station to gather everyone and tell them the big news, the traitor had made himself known and was about to shoot Rachel's father in the face. With one kick, Rachel knocked the gun out of the man's hand and then punched him several times in the gut before flinging him on his back. Though it left the others in a stupor for a moment, Rachel was glad she had taken Dampire C's advice to heart. 'Don't hesitate to kick some ass during a serious situation!' Well, close to it anyway.

Now that they were all in cars and minutes away from reaching the sight outside Hiroshima, Rachel's worry for Conan began to grow. Was he alright? Did C make it in time? What were they going to find once they were there? All these questions did nothing except make her more anxious; just like the rest of the worried parents who were following close behind them. They all wanted those kids safe and unharmed! _Come on, C! Don't let me down! _

"Relax, Rachel!" Her father tried once more to ease the tension. "We'll get there in time to C carrying the kids in her arms and the entire place sacked too, no doubt."

"I know, it's just…," Rachel stopped talking and clenched her skirt with both fists tightly.

"They're going to be fine, Rachel," Santos stepped in once again as the voice of reason with a more 'calmer' demeanor. "If I know anything that I've read on Dampire C, is that she doesn't stop until the job is done."

"Since when does breaking into an old Nazi base to free kidnapped kids considered a **job**?" Richard glared at the back of Santos' head.

Meguire was starting to get annoyed with the chatter, but stayed quiet as he kept his eyes on the dark road. With night upon them there was nothing he wanted more than to end this case and get a good few days off from this nightmare! It was even more prudent to get to the area as the President of Tokyo himself, along with his half-brother, Mr. Omashu. As the parents to the other missing children had also come along in separate vehicles, Meguire was actually hopping that C had gone through with her plan and succeeded.

"Oh, finally!" Richard breathed out when they spotted the remote outpost of three metal buildings. "Hey! Look at that!" He pointed out to the four men tied up on the ground just outside a tall looking fence that appeared to have been opened by someone ramming into it.

"C was definitely here!" Santos pointed to the motorcycle that was parked next to one of the buildings. They parked just outside as the rest of the cars followed suit.

"Ya, but where is she now?" Meguire pulled out his flashlight. While the beams from their headlights could go far, he still had to look inside the buildings. "Spread out, but in teams of four!" He ordered as he and Santos along with Richard and Rachel went to examine the building on their left. What they found nearly floored their jaws. All the men inside looked like they were beaten by a hurricane!

"Holy cow!" Richard exclaimed as he saw how each bruise and bloody face that was near them. "Who knew that girl could have so much power!"

"That's why she's called the Ghost of Revenge," Santos elaborated coolly as he checked the vitals of one of the fallen men. "Takes out her enemies and leaves just as fast."

"Conan? Conan!" Rachel began to holler, but no one answered her, or tried to stop her.

"Let's try the next building!" Meguire urged them along.

The farther building was jammed shut, and for good reason too! Everyone could detect a distinct scent of gas coming from that building. Meguire rendered it hazardous and made sure everyone kept a good distance away.

Rachel, along with the rest of the worried parents, looked ready to lose it! She felt like she was so close but still too far from Conan! _Where is he!? _She was about to shout to the dark sky when a noise stopped her. A noise that sounded like continued banging on a metal sheet. It almost sounded like someone was pounding or punching a pipe! "Wait! Does anybody hear that?"

Everyone nearby froze and listened closely to what she was hearing. When a few more bangs were heard they turned to the last building, which was bigger from all the rest.

"It's coming from in there!" Richard pointed out the obvious as the parents and Rachel came a few more feet closer. Waiting. Hoping. The President himself, along with his brother and several guards stood back to watch in anticipation as the noise soon stopped. The police held their guns but did not draw them as footsteps were heard approaching the door. When the person responsible for the noise, finally showed herself, just about everyone was shocked at the sight before them.

Dampire C had all six children tied to her like sacks! But they appeared to be unharmed as she cradled the two girls in her arms as two boys held onto her back and the last two held onto each of her calves. C looked exhausted, and her right arm looked to be injured, but she didn't hesitate to lean down and untie the two boys; one everyone knew to be Conan, from her legs. Then she fell on both her knees so as to let the other four fall from her upper torso, and land safely on the pavement.

Mixed emotions and expressions of relief were shown as all six kids gathered around C in worry, but once they turned to see their parents, the Dampire urged them on to rejoin with their families.

"Mommy! Mommy!" One boy, I bet was Kenny, raced into the maids awaiting arms and she cried into her son's shoulder as she tightly held him to her.

"Daisy! My baby!" The young medic did the same with his daughter as the three other children united with their parents and grandfather.

* * *

Standing back up, I noticed how one child was still hanging back with me. Jimmy/Conan who just stared at the sight with me in the same relieved expression I was, but I was more tired and wanted him to go back to his girl. "Well?" I pointed out coolly and he stared up at me in confusion while Rachel looked unmoved but teary eyed nonetheless as her young friend stood next to me. Rolling my eyes, I pushed him a bit and he seemed to get the hint when Rachel called to him.

"Conan!" She shouted again as the little man met her half way and she picked him up and squeezed him in her arms. "Oh, Conan! I was so afraid! Please tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine, Rachel! Really!" He said as he hugged her back, for inside he was also happy to see her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, Conan!" Rachel wiped her tears as she smiled down at him while her father came closer to her. "You and Jimmy, I swear! Never a dull moment with either of you!"

Jimmy/Conan swallowed thickly at her obvious statement, but luckily she still hasn't made the connection as he just hugged her back, hiding his reddening face in her shoulder.

As everyone was getting reacquainted, Inspector Meguire and Santos took that time to approach and probably question me on what has happened so far. Or… so I thought.

"I gotta say it, C," He started at me coolly, "I had my doubts. And as you well know I was more than willing to send you back to America. But – considering how this was handled; things could have been a lot worse without you." He admitted and I smirked as Santos smiled too. To hear his boss almost admit he was wrong was just a treat in itself! "I trust everyone inside this thing is alive too?"

"Regrettably, yes," I said and pocketed my hands in my black jacket. Though he grumbled at my answer, he at least looked relieved to hear this. Though before he could ask me more on what happened, the strain of the whole day took its toll on me and a bolt of pain shot through my body. Clenching my teeth, as well as the wall behind me, I slid down to the ground to sit and try to control myself.

"C! Are you alright?" Santos knelt beside me and saw the bloody sleeve on my right arm. "She's hurt!"

"Get a medic over here, stat!" Meguire called to a few officers behind him.

"Don't bother," I groaned out as Santos took out a tissue to dab at my arm; which there was no wound he could find. I wonder? "That's already healed. Just leave me alone for ten… twenty minutes and I'll be as right as rain."

"I believe you've earned more than twenty minutes of rest, Dampire C," The soft voice of Senator Omashu came closer as his brother, the President of Tokyo himself, stood a few feet from me, guards on each side of them. "I did tell you, brother. Dampire C has proven herself time and time again with her selfless acts of bravery."

"Yes. Though things could have gone differently," The President said a little defensively, but he released a breath to calm himself, "But, I am grateful nonetheless. Thank you, Dampire C. We – are in your debt."

He then bowed to me, along with a few others. Despite my rough appearance on the ground, I bowed my head back and smiled up at him.

As the place became more secured I spotted Dr. Agasa rolling that super motorcycle of his to his vehicle. He smiled in my direction and gave me a thumbs up. I returned the gesture with my own smile and a wink. That thing just might bring more trouble to the future than its really worth. But at least I had my fun with it while it lasted. Stretching, a medic did come over to examine me, but I waved him off as Jimmy; having somehow escaped Rachel's embrace, walked casually my way. A grateful smile was on him as his blue eyes remained hard behind those glasses and he stopped just a foot from me.

"You know, I was kina hopping that I would have done a better job solving this case myself," He said in that cocky tone of his. Rolling my eyes, I chuckled and stretched a little more.

"Really? I bet you couldn't have beaten **my** time though!" I grinned with my fangs showing, but he kept is classic demeanor in place.

"Probably not, but still – thanks for coming after us," He said and leaned up against the wall beside me.

"Hey, I had all those promises to keep," Replied in kind and then remembered something that I had picked up along the way. "Oh ya. I got this from one of those men in black." I pulled out the small black box and handed it to Jimmy. His eyes went wide as soon as he opened it.

_It's the pills that shrunk me!_ He continued to gap down at them in wonder.

"Yep," I said as I raised my right knee to rest my arm on. "Now that Doc of yours can finally find a cure for your – shortness."

"I – I don't know what to say!" He admitted in his dazed state of shock. "This is – great! I never would have dreamed I would see these again!"

"Your welcome," I smiled calmly as he stared at me again before quickly putting them in his small, blue coat.

"You're a mystery in itself, do you know that?" He asked and I grinned.

"What's life without a little mystery you can't solve?" I countered calmly and he rolled his eyes again. "Though it took me a while to figure one thing about you," I continued and he stared at me oddly, "You took the name of the author who invented Sherlock Homes. Arthur Conan Doyle. Cleaver, but I'd watch out if I were you. Not many people would be so fooled by that obvious name."

"Hey, no one's figured it out so far… save for a few," Jimmy grumbled in annoyance at me and I couldn't help but through back my head a laugh. Though a few people stared at us in wonder, and a little disturbed at my sudden burst of humor, Jimmy/Conan just shook his head at me.

* * *

What a crazy night it has been! I was finally able to get some real blood in me; though I had to suck on a bag in an ambulance so as not to make anyone sick or nervous at me, but everything else was fine. More vehicles showed up as well as an armed SWAT team to take all the people I had taken out and filed them into armored trucks. The woman was still in a daze; along with those men in black, as they were handcuffed and shipped off to some random station. I didn't care. So long as they were now out of my hair I can finally relax a little. Jimmy was grateful that two members of the Black Organization were finally caught too, but there were still other matters to deal with. One; his girlfriend, and two; how he was going to leave her as Conan only to return to her as Jimmy again. He was in a scuffle that's for sure, but I said I would stay until his Doc friend figured out the formula to revert his 'child-like' status.

Dawn was soon approaching and I was more than ready for a nap. After the President and Senator gave their last thanks in my direction; along with receiving a pile of hugs from all the children I had saved, and a few grateful handshakes from their parents, I was carried by the arm, by Rachel herself.

"I knew you could do it," She smiled at me as we slid into Meguire's car. _Now if only Jimmy were here. _

I breathed out a sigh after hearing her thought. Of course she was still on about that guy! But, she was going to have to be patient a little longer. Since finding the pills, Jimmy (as Conan) talked with Agasa for several minutes before joining us in the car. Looks like he's arranged the time schedule for his turning back, it's just going through it that will be painful. His face looked nervous at the realization too, but I patted his head and winked at him. He nodded to me gratefully as Richard and the others joined us and we began a long trip back to Tokyo.

* * *

**TADA! Only one chapter left! You didn't think I would leave it like this would ya!? NO WAY! Still got some more explaining to do as well as a few surprises, but hey; that's me in trying to make separate stories come together! Just like a puzzle piece to make one awesome picture!**

**I love the stories I do and I enjoy all your awesome comments about them! I look forward to continuing to unravel my wild imagination in this sight and surprise the lot of you with more Dampire C fun! THAT is my New Year Resolution! Anyway, I gotta start on that last Chapter! See you all soon and hope you survive the rest of winter! **

**Hugs and kisses to all; BR2**


	8. Not Quite the Farewell to Remember!

Not Quite the Farewell to Remember!

"Hieeeeeya!" Rachel Moore cried out as she swung her arm at me. I blocked with my own and smirked. "Yah! Hieya! Yaaah!" With more kicks and punches from her, I blocked her every time.

She wanted to know how good I was at martial arts, so we traveled to the rooftop of the hotel her little family stayed at and began practicing. I smirked and smiled the whole time. As a half-vampire, she was too slow for me and her hits were like a soft ball on my hard body, but she wasn't half bad.

Conan, aka Jimmy Kudo, was watching us from the side as Rachel let it all out on me. He was always impressed with his girlfriend's skills, but was even more amazed how Dampire C just took all her hits without flinching. If he dared admit it, he could tell C almost looked board!

"Not bad, girlfriend," C commented coolly as her black lips formed a lazy smile. "But… not good enough!" With one swipe of her arm Rachel went down and fell on her back, shock clearly painted on her face. C grinned as Rachel sat upright, staring up at her in wonder. "I've meet a lot of opponents in my strange life, but you're not half bad! With a few more years you could be as good as I am."

"Really?" Rachel blinked and then smiled up at her. "I can't wait!"

As C helped her up by the hand Jimmy sighed to himself. _If Rachel gets as good as C, then I'm __**really**__ screwed! _

**You better not to piss her off then! **C's voice laughed in his head and he cringed. He hatted that. He was used to hearing his own thoughts without interruption. That's another thing he'll be happy about once C returns to America. The silence.

The two woman fought for another hour before Rachel's father, Richard, called for them to come down and make dinner. After the incident outside of Hiroshima and the case of the kidnapped kids, the media was swarming around the old detective for answers. Though he enjoyed the attention; after two days had passed even he was having his fill of the fame. C had faded into the background and mostly slept the rest of the night and all of the next day! Jimmy couldn't blame her. That woman had performed a near impossible feat and deserved a good rest. Once she was up though; Rachel smothered her in kindness and goodies of all kinds. C even passed along a few cooking tips from America and even a bit of her French inheritance; which had surprised them all.

"French, American, Gothic, and bad ass chick," Richard drawled out as they all sat down to eat. "Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"Only that I don't wear pink," C drawled out in a joke. Rachel and Conan/Jimmy giggled while the old PI just rolled his eyes and went back to his plate.

"Oh! Conan! Spring Vacation is almost here! Since tomorrow is your last day, how bout I plan an outing for all of us?" Rachel asked with a sweet smile on her face. "C will be leaving soon so I want this to be a memorable trip for her, aside the case and all."

"That sounds great, Rachel!" Conan perked up in a childlike manner while Richard groaned out a "great."

"We can take her to see the local park! I bet the Sakura trees are in bloom now!" Rachel gushed at the memory of pink flower petals everywhere.

I cringed but kept a smile on my face, "It sounds like fun. I'd be honored to." It's not that I don't like cherry blossoms, I'm still not a 'pink' fan.

"Then that settles it!" Rachel said and turned to her dad for the road-trip plans. When we finished eating and I helped put all the dishes away, we all turned in for the night. Though I know Rachel was being kind, this weekend could be the last she has with Conan.

* * *

Jimmy's inventive friend; Dr. Agasa had called him not to long ago and they were talking in whispers. But I heard all as the Doctor had confirmed and succeeded in creating an anti-drug for Jimmy to turn back into his older self. Though he was unsure of the side effects, I snuck into his room and gave him reassurance that I will be there should anything turn out wrong. Once that stress was dealt with, I went back to Rachel's room to lay on my hammock and relax. But before I could, I heard a slight noise on the roof over us. It wasn't in the room over us, but on the building's roof. A normal person's hearing would have missed it, but I didn't!

Feeling the need to protect this family and everyone else in the building, I put on my boots and snuck out the window without waking Rachel. Being sneaky I crawled up the wall and reached to the ledge of the roof. When I peeked over the side, I saw no one. Not taking any chances I kept up my guard and hoped onto the solid rooftop. I heard the heart beat and saw it to be hiding behind the door to the place. When I approached it the door opened by itself yet no one came out. Yet I found a recorder under the door's handle that held the sound of the heartbeat. Cleaver.

Raising an eyebrow, I cracked my knuckles together to prepare for a fight until a young, male voice spoke to me from behind.

"Don't get all tense now, Dampire C," He said and I turned around. What I found nearly doubting my own eyes. It was a young man dressed all in white! Complete with a white top hat and cape, his classic monocle over one of his blue eyes as he bowed to me graciously. The only pop of colors was his red tie, the blue on his top hat and a blue tucked shirt behind his white coat. "I didn't come here to fight. I swear it, my lady."

"If you know who I am than you should also know that I hate stalkers, bullies _and_ uninvited guests," I spat coolly and he just smiled as he stood up from the edge of the roof. "Nice trick though," I pointed to the empty door behind me. "You knew I have sensitive hearing."

"Well I had to make sure you wouldn't kill me on our first meeting," He shrugged with a grin. "Anyway, I came here to congratulate you on a job well done. For a black rose like yourself, you sure can stick it to the bad guys!"

"Flattery doesn't go far in my book, kid," I huffed out and put my fists in my coat pockets. "Now who is addressing me?"

"They call me; the Phantom Thief Kid," He bowed again and his face looked back up to grin at me. "I am a master in both con artistry and illusions. A magician as it were."

"Great. A con artist for the dramatics," I huffed and spat on the roof in boredom. "Just so you know, I also hate magic."

"Such hatred in your heart isn't good for a woman of your fine stature," He winked and I wrinkled my nose in dislike.

"A woman like me happens to be part monster as well," I hissed and pulled out my left hand and had my nails turn into sharp claws. "Now state your business or leave before I cut you to ribbons!"

"And such violence! No wonder the Nazis didn't stand a chance!" He smiled, not acting or showing any fear towards my aggressive behavior. "I've never met a real monster before, let alone a half-vampire! You could say I just got curious."

"Curiosity kills, rather be for the cat or ignorant twerps like yourself," I huffed out crossly. I was definitely not in the mood for this.

"I see I came at a bad time, but I just wanted to give you a gift," He smiled at me and flung something small, white and flat at me. I easily caught it between two fingers and found it was a card with some doddle of his grinning face and monocle. It read; "Should you need a friend with a slip of a hand, call on this number, and press send. 1412."

"Crappy poem," I muttered and when I looked up, the so called magician in white was gone. "I'll – think about it," I said, allowing my voice to be louder to make sure he heard me. Sure enough I heard a snicker and a whoosh of wind to my right. I spotted the kid actually gliding on a white glider. He wasn't much for discretion in color, but I had to admit it, he had style. Smirking myself, I pocketed the card and headed back inside. For the rest of the night turned out to be peaceful.

* * *

When morning came, Rachel dropped of Conan for his last day, and I stayed inside to keep Richard occupied with more 'fan' called and police reports for the local law enforcement. It was a pain, for both of us, but we managed to clean the air once I convinced the people over the phone that the case was done and to get lost; in a friendlier tone than normal.

"Whatever are you gonna do once I leave for America?" I smirked at the old PI as he slumped in his chair and turned on the TV.

"For one; sleep better without worrying that my neck is gonna get ripped open," He huffed out and I laughed. "The second; go back to normal cases!"

"Ha, as if 'any' case you guys do is normal," I stated with a toothy grin as Rachel came back through the door.

"That's the truth in a nut shell," He puffed out his chest and pulled out a cigarette, "Though I admit I don't always remember solving a case afterwards, but the paycheck comes in handy in the end!"

_I'll bet. _I smirked in thought as I recalled 'how' he would lose his memory by sleeping from one of Jimmy's darts. _That kid! What a mess he'll have to clean once he grows up again!_ As I laughed to myself Richard eyed me in slight disturbance at my amused behavior as Rachel approached us.

"Hey C? I was wondering if you could help me plan for tonight's dinner," She asked in her light tone, "I was thinking of a French cuisine yet couldn't come up with the right ingredients."

"Sure thing, Rachel," I smiled at her, for cooking was another thing we enjoyed together. "Although we'll need to shop for a few more things to complete the dinner."

"A French buffet eh? I'm game!" Richard grinned hungrily. Of course he would agree. As Rachel and I set a plan for what meals we would make. Once we had a list made she was going to go shop. Until she missed one important detail.

"Oh no! Conan! I have to pick him up soon!" Rachel said as she looked at the time.

"Don't worry, I can fetch the little man for ya," I smiled at her.

"You sure? I mean the place can be a bit confusing to navigate," Rachel said, her blue eyes looking up at her hopefully.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I nodded my head and said, "Not a problem. I'm pretty good at navigating myself in and out of anyplace." Of course I didn't tell her I can just sniff out the boy myself. It's a good idea to keep up the confidence.

"Sure proved that when getting Conan out of that hole the Nazis dug," Richard pointed out with a huff.

"At least there aren't any guns for me to worry about," I smirked and that seemed to get to her.

"Alright then. The school will be letting out early today. I'll be right back," She waved as we departed from the apartment in separate ways.

Walking through the suburbs of Tokyo was nice. People smiled and waved at me and I smiled back and bowed my head. Once at the school I waited outside the playground's entrance for a while. Some other parents were their too, waiting for their kids to come out. As I waited I couldn't help but admire the area. Japan's government and school faculty took care of the grounds pretty well. _Better than most American schools that's for sure!_ I thought then cringed and shook that thought away. I have no intention of remembering **that** horrid part of my life!

When the bell finally rang, I leaned against the metal post with my hands in my pockets as I watched all the children filing out with bags on their backs. I smiled when I spotted the dark haired, glasses wearing boy in a blue jacket and red bow while being followed by three other kids. Two of them were boys, one being a bit larger in size and weight, as the other was an inch shorter but had cute freckles on his face. The third was a girl with short brown hair and a pink band to hold some of her hair up. She kept giving young Jimmy the 'adorable puppy eye' as they followed him out of the school. With my ears I can easily hear what they were talking about.

"I bet she's really strong!" The freckled boy said as it was apparent they were talking about me, "The news said she caught a woman and a kid from falling a hundred stories in the air!"

"It was seventy stories, Mitch," The girl corrected him sternly. "The news never said 'who' fell from the building, only they would have died if it weren't for Dampire C!"

"Ya! Conan! Wouldn't it be cool to actually meet a real life hero!?" The bigger kid said in excitement.

"Not _cool_, George. It would be awesome!" Mitch said out loud as poor Jimmy looked annoyed as hell.

"Come on, guys," Conan/Jimmy tried to get a hold of the situation as they came closer to me. "It's not like she'll just appear out of nowhere for you guys."

"You wanna bet, little man?" My voice finally drew all their attention to me. Jimmy's eyes bulged out of their sockets and his jaw dropped at seeing me as all his three friends looked to me in surprise.

"It's her! It's Dampire C!" All three gasped and shouted at my appearance. Some nearby people heard and gapped at me as their children also looked excited to see me. Sheesh! I might as well be a celebrity in this part of the hood! I knelt down to one knee to greet all three of Jimmy's friends while he just stood there gapping at me. I didn't mind as they started asking me all sorts of things.

"She's really here! The vampire woman is here!" The little boy, Mitch, began gushing all over as the other two nearly bounced on their heels at seeing me.

"You're my biggest inspiration!" Amy shouted with some envy.

"Wooow! The TV's descriptions were way off! Your hot!" George ogled me head to toe.

"What are you doing here!?" Conan/Jimmy hissed at me while the others were busy taking my presents in.

"Rachel had to shop for tonight's dinner, so I offered to pick you up," I said simply and all three of his friends turned to him in disbelief.

"**The** Dampire C is staying at your house!?" George spat out accusingly.

"Conan! Why didn't you tell us!?" Amy whined in disappointment.

"Ya! We're part of the Junior Detective League too, you know! You should let us know if a famous hero is staying at your place!" Mitch yelled angrily.

Seeing as how they backed the little man into a 'verbal' corner, I went to save his butt. As usual. "You flatter me, kids. But I am not a hero," I said calmly, earning their attention from a worried Conan. "I had to go undercover with the famous Richard Moore to help out on the latest case. So not even your little friend here could expose my presents here in Japan."

"Oh! Undercover, hu? I heard that case was pretty hard to solve!" Mitch spoke a lot calmer as the rest seemed to have forgiven the guy, for now.

"I bet she solved it a lot faster than that old fart Moore," George smiled up at me and I grinned back at him.

"She's amazing! I heard she got an award from the President of Tokyo himself!" Amy said as all their eyes shined up at me.

"Your all too kind," I fanned out a hand at them and then pulled out three Tutsi Pops between my fingers. "How about a small token of appreciation from me? Their my signature sweets."

"Alright! Candy!" George held out his hand for the treat as the others accepted theirs.

"Tutsi Pops are your favorite? That's pretty cool!" Mitch took it in wonder.

"Thank you very much, Dampire C!" Amy happily held it to her chest while the boys unwrapped their pops and began sucking on them. "I will treasure it for the rest of my life!"

I smiled down at the three kids as Conan looked uncomfortable and disturbed. I just smirked and stood up again. "It was nice meeting you all. Remember to brush after eating those," I instructed with a smirk. "Nothing is better than strong teeth in the morning or at night. Now let's go home, Conan."

"We will!" All three of them chanted and waved us off as we walked down the sidewalk. It was several, silent minutes later that Jimmy spoke up and he still didn't sound happy.

"Why did you have to encourage those three?" He groaned out. "Now they'll _never_ let me live it down."

"I just saved your butt from a 'threesome' and this is what I get? Boy, you really need to take a chill pill." I grinned as he frowned at me in disgust at my little sarcasm. "Besides, isn't your doctor friend almost done with re-formulating the drug to turn you back?"

"Not so loud with that!" Jimmy quickly hissed at me, even though there was hardly anybody around to hear and most were busy on the phone or talking to their walking buddy. "Yes, but I still gotta keep them from getting upset when I leave."

"You know very well that 'that' will be inevitable to avoid," I said coolly and he sighed. "From how long you've been a kid, it's clear to me that they have formed a bond with you. The 'Conan' you. When they find that their little friend will be gone soon, well… you can imagine that they won't be happy to accept your absence."

"I know," Jimmy breathed out as he stared down at his feet, "And yet… I made a promise to Rachel that I would return to her in one piece. And I will."

"Yes, the priorities for your girlfriend come first," I smirked as his blue eyes narrowed at me while his face lightly blushed. "That is understandable if not noble of you," Then I turned to him with a cheeky grin, "She's still gonna slap your ass for leaving her for so long."

"That I can handle," He huffed out as we neared the apartment complex. "I just… feel like I don't want to see her tears once she realizes that the Conan me will be leaving her soon."

"That's why you as 'Jimmy Kudo' must make it up to her in every way possible," I said sternly and he stared up at me in wonder. "It's time you started acting like a man for your woman," I pointed out in my serious tone, "She _needs_ to know that you will be there for her for now on. Even though you 'have been' there for her as a kid; she still wants the Kudo you once were."

"That's… pretty deep," He blinked at her for her wisdom but didn't question it. For he knew how hard C can be on the opposite sex. This just proved it. "I understand. Don't worry, C. Rachel will make sure to put me in my place if I mess up again."

"That I have no doubt," I smirked as we walked up the stairs to the Moore living space.

That night we enjoyed a nice French dinner; a nice cheese and potato soup with French bread along with a meaty quiche and an actual ratatouille. I thank my grandma for teaching me these dishes as Richard pigged out and Rachel was delighted with learning new culinary dishes. Conan/Jimmy also enjoyed himself. For dessert; good old fashion and warm crepes topped with powdered sugar and strawberries! That turned out wonderfully as Richard enjoyed his plate with a good bottle of red wine; which I joined in a cup seeing I was of legal age.

"Aaaah! Now if only my ex could cook that good!" Richard patted his full belly.

"Da-ad," Rachel groaned out but didn't sound that upset. I guess that insult _must_ be true!

"Hm, my grandparents always told me; a person who can't cook is as starving person," I said as I nursed what was left of my glass of wine, even Jimmy looked like he was gonna sleep soon after eating this much.

"Such great advice," Richard agreed lazily. "Right, clean up and hit the hay ladies. I gotta get up early tomorrow and head over to the Metropolitan to see if they got any more information from those Nazi thugs you caught."

"What… about the men in black?" Conan/Jimmy perked up out of curiosity, but I knew better. He _wanted_ to know what the police would get out of those two.

"Eh? Not sure, but I hear their going away for a long time for Conspiring in Kidnappings and Illegal Weapons Trading, but that all," He said and yawned before stretching his back. "Don't worry, Squirt. They won't be coming after you ever again. I'll find out more tomorrow."

With that he got up and went to his room as Rachel and I cleared the table and started cleaning up. I watched Jimmy closely the whole time, reading his unhappy and now disturbed face. He was concerned, that's for sure. But there was nothing I could say to reassure him so I just stayed quiet.

The rest of the night turned out peacefully. No visits from the Phantom Kid as I lay in my hammock staring up at the ceiling and listening to Rachel's steady heartbeat. I was about to does off when I hear Jimmy's voice from his room. Listening closely, I hear that he was on the phone with his doctor friend. Apparently he finished the formula for a drug that can reverse the 'shrinking' affect to his body. Jimmy sounded eager to try it tomorrow; right on the day Rachel was soon to plan our outing when her father came back from his task. Oh, boy.

* * *

Morning came and with that, the flood that was soon to come over Rachel's life. I stood by the door frame as Conan/Jimmy told Rachel his mom had called and planed on returning for him soon. She looked sad about him leaving but all together glad that he will finally be reunited to his mother. Nice lie.

"Don't worry, Rachel," I patted her back, "He can call you whenever he feels lonesome." I smiled as Conan/Jimmy blushed and glared at me. "Besides, I still have _my_ promise to keep to you."

"Oh ya," She breathed out in wonder as I walked with Conan out the door. "Well, let me know if anything's changed so Conan can keep his room."

"See ya later, Rachel," Conan/Jimmy smiled sweetly at her as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"Good bye, Conan," She smiled down at her little friend. "I won't ever forget you!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out with me as we hurried out the door. Even though it was hard for him to leave her like that again, he _had_ to do this. C was right! It was time to become a man and return to Rachel. He quickly ran all the way to Doctor Agasa's place. I kept a good pace behind him as we ran the whole way, ignoring curious eyes as we passed strangers down the sidewalk.

At the door, little Jimmy quickly opened it without knocking and entered. I raised an eyebrow at his rudeness but didn't bother to scorn him for it. After all, he wanted to be Kudo again soon.

"Doc! You said it's ready!?" He charged through the living room and towards the lab. I shut the door behind me and locked it, just in case. Following him to the lab I saw the old inventor at his table as he explained the new formula to Jimmy.

"Ya, I believe so," He said and showed us a similar capsule to the original drug, only with light blue and white. "But, Jimmy. Are you sure about this? Once you take it, there is no going back. I may be a genius in my field but I'm not perfect."

"I have every faith in you, Doc," Jimmy smiled at him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm right here if anything bad happens to him," I reassured the doctor and he looked like he just saw me for the first time.

"Oh! Dampire C! I did not know he invited you to his regrowth!" Agasa stared between the two of us.

"It's okay, Doc," Conan reassured him, "She can stay."

"Alright, if you insist," Doctor Agasa breathed out nervously then handed him the pill and a milk shake.

"What's this about, Doc?" Jimmy stared at the shake oddly.

"Calcium and protein," Agasa stated, as if it were obvious, "It promotes a less painful digestive sedative should the drug prove painful to your bones and muscles. You do remember what you felt before you changed into a child, yes?"

"Ya. It was not pleasant," He looked at the pill long and hard before making a decision. With one last swallow he threw the pill down his throat and quickly took a few gulps of the milk shake. Agasa and I froze and waited on baited breath as Jimmy set the cup down and stood back a few feet, waiting. When five more minutes of nothing happened he turned to his old friend in disappointment.

"I guess it didn't work. I'll just – GAH!" Jimmy suddenly gasped and his hands went to his chest in pain. His heart feeling like it was slamming into his rib cage! With each beat the pain grew and it became hard to breath. Soon, he realized he had fallen to the floor while the other two people in the room dived for him while calling out his name. He couldn't hear them. His ears were ringing and his body felt hot and cold at the same time. Soon his vision went white.

Numb. The world felt numb around him as he tried to grasp some sense of awareness. Tried to remember faces as well as names. Everything felt strange. Heavy and light. Hard and soft. Painful, and yet soothing. He felt like he was in a microwave and a freezer! It hurt to move and yet he could.

**Jimmy! **A feminine voice called out to him, yet it sounded far.

"Who – who's there?" He called back weakly. "Rachel?"

**Jimmy! **

"Rachel? Is it you?" He replied again, for it sounded like here. "I've… missed you a lot."

**Wake up, Jimmy! Wake up!**

"I – am awake. Aren't I?" He suddenly felt a hand on his forehead. "Rachel," He deducted with a soft smile on his face. "You were always with me till the end. I'm… glad to have known you."

**I said; wake up, you idiot! **SMACK!

"Ouch!" He blinked several times at the violent stinging on the right side of his face. "You hit me! You – what the!?" A woman with pale skin wearing black cloths and black lipstick stood over him with a very worried yet aggravated look on her face. And then he remembered her name. "C! I –!"

"Relax, Jimmy Kudo," She said and gave him a glass of white and cold looking stuff; the milk shake. "Agasa said to keep drinking this, it will help cool your body. It's been through hell as it is."

"Hu? What do you mean? I –!" He put a hand over his mouth as he recognized his own 'mature' voice coming out of his throat. He removed his hand and saw how much bigger they were now. He looked to the rest of his body and found only a towel around his young adult body. His legs were longer. His arms reached farther, and his chest felt firmer than ever before! "It worked." He breathed out as tears dotted the edge of his blue eyes. "I – I don't believe it… and yet… it worked! It worked! C!" He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, unbeknownst that he had been placed on the sofa. "It worked! I'm back! I'm **back**! I'm **me** again!"

"Yes I can see that! Now let go!" She growled and shoved the milk shake back at him. "Keep drinking that. The Doc went to get your cloths from your house while I was stuck dragging your growing, naked ass onto the couch."

"Doctor Agasa! I have to thank him!" He felt great as the Dampire still watched him closely.

"Thank him later. Now drink," She huffed at him and stood up from the sofa. He was smiling like crazy, yet did as I said. When the smaller version of him passed out the Doc and I went to him only to find that his bones began to rapidly grow. I could feel the skin and muscles in his body accelerate and I had no choice but to rip off the clothing he had on so his body could withstand the change without anything interfering. I ordered the Doc to go fetch his cloths while I watched over him. It's only been ten minutes since he drank down the pill and his body began to shoot up like bamboo while I was dragging him to the sofa! Talk about your awkward situations!

Still, after everything he's been through, it was nice to regain what he had lost. Making sure the towel stayed around his privets, he finished the milk shake and relaxed into the sofa, his pink skin slowly cooling down into a light tan. When I can tell his body wasn't going to go into some sort of a frenzy, I relaxed myself into the recliner across from him.

"I admit," I started as his older and sharper blue eyes turned to me. "I was worried your body might explode or something. Handmade drugs can be quit dangerous after all, even if the person does know what they're doing."

"Ya, I know," He sighed then laid back down on the sofa and took a moment to get his head wrapped around the subject. "It just all… seemed like a bad dream. You know?"

"It's not over yet," I smirked. He stared at me oddly as footsteps came closer to us. We turned to find Doctor Agasa with a bundle of blue fabrics in his arms. His old eyes widened behind his specs when he saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Look at you! Your back to your normal height!" He smiled and set the clothes on the table next to him. "Wonderful! Stupendous! I am so glad that the drug worked out well!"

"Thanks to _you,_ Doc," Jimmy smiled up at him and sat upright. "I owe you a lot after all you've done for me."

"Nonsense!" He scoffed as he held his white coat with pride, "As a scientist, it iz my honor and duty to aide anyone in need for my skills. Besides, your parents will be quit relieved as well!"

"Ya," Jimmy sighed and smiled at the thought. Though his mother would miss his 'little' form, his father will be glad to have his only son restored into a man again.

"First things first," C interrupted the moment as she stood up and picked up his cloths only to dump them on his lap. "Get your butt into some cloths already! I still have one more promise to keep before I leave."

"Promise? Oh! Rachel!" He quickly stood up, held the towel around him, and ran to the bathroom; motivated at the thought of how she would react upon seeing him again in his true form. She would more than likely hit him than kiss and hug him. But it was the latter he was hoping for. Once he was done the two of them left Agasa's for the Moore residence. Butterflies jumbling in his stomach as they neared the apartment complex.

I opened the door first and ordered Kudo to stay for a second, for I saw Rachel siting on the couch, trying hard not to cry. It was time to make it up to her.

"Rachel?" I called to her lightly as she stood up and greeted me with a fake smile.

"Hey, C. The Commissioner called," She said as she approached the Gothic woman. "The President's brother; Mr. Omashu, has arranged a First Class seat for your return trip back to America. It leaves tonight, so… I guess my plan to see the Sakura trees with you can wait until another time."

"That's alright, Rachel. Besides I found someone that can take my place with you," I said and smiled when she looked at me oddly. That was his que and he recognized it too as I stepped aside to reveal a fully grown Jimmy Kudo behind me. Rachel's blue eyes widened considerably as renewed tears threatened to spill.

"J-Jimmy Kudo," She breathe out, like she still couldn't believe he was there.

"Hi, Rachel," Jimmy said, looking sheepish but still glad to see her. And then she marched right up to him, making him flinch when she raised a fist, but then only lightly punched him in the shoulder. Well, there goes _my_ entertainment, but it was still nice to hear her vent her anger at him.

"You jerk! You idiot! Where the hell have you been all this time!?" She choked as his arms slowly when around her. "Do you have any idea at all what it's like waiting on you!? Oh, sure you call to say everything's fine but I never got to _see_ you! That really hurt, Jimmy Kudo!"

"I know, Rachel. I'm sorry things didn't turn out so well, but…," He turned to me and I nodded. As if he needs my encouragement! But he turned back to her and smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm gonna make it up to you. Starting now. I promise."

It was as if she had been waiting for those exact words for a year now. A weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she hugged him tightly, burring her face into the crook of his neck as she lightly sobbed. "You – you better, Jimmy Kudo! Or I swear I will –."

"Karate chop me, I know," He chuckled as I stood back to watch the mushy scene. Well, at least he won back his girl. And that's when Mr. Moore entered the room; ruining the moment.

"The hell's going on in here – Ah! It's you!" He pointed a finger at Jimmy. "Where the hell have you been lurking!? Do you know what kind of a state you put my only daughter in since your disappearance!?"

"I know, Sir. And I'm sorry. Really. I had to in order to protect her," Jimmy explained calmly as the old man was still fuming at him. "It was the only way to keep her safe from my enemies."

"It's true," I cut in and they all turned to me in question, "He was in quite a mess. So I did the favor and _pulled_ him out of it, as it were."

_Nice metaphor, C._ Jimmy thought in annoyance and I smirked.

We all sat down and had a talk; mostly Jimmy and Rachel as I stretched out my arms to relax, and then Mr. Moore turned on the TV and things began turning South for me again.

"We bring you this disturbing image from a Tokyo civilian that captured this horrific scene from Downtown New York, America," The female News anchor spoke and then the image turned into a scene from a war movie. Buildings were in ruins and the streets were filled with toppled cars and burning pieces as frightened people ran everywhere.

"The hell is going on now?" Richard gaped at the screen as I stood up and clenched my fists together. Jimmy and Rachel turned to me nervously as they both saw the tint of red appear in my eyes.

"From what information we've gathered, apparently there is a mass terrorist invasion happening and a giant, black hole had appeared over the sky," The anchor continued as I fumed in my boots. "Apparently, a group of America's finest is fighting this invasion, but the devastation is growing…"

"They lied to me!" I hissed and then ran out of the apartment building to get to Senator Omashu.

"C!" Rachel hollered after her as everyone else stood up and gaped at the space she had once been in seconds ago, and now the front door was hanging open.

"Where the hell does she think she's going!?" Richard grabbed his keys as he went after her.

"I know where, Sir!" Jimmy offered as grim thoughts entered his brain. "Quick! We have to get to Town Hall!"

* * *

I ran down the streets faster than anyone could see me. I went deep into the city as I knew exactly where I was going, for Senator Omashu had offered me a place there when I first got here, but thought best I stayed within the local territory. Now I am mad! He said, along with every other government official that New York would be fine without me for a few days! They LIED to me! Of course there was no way that a 'terrorist' attack could be predicted in my absents but still! Now I **have** to get back as soon as humanly possible!

I found the huge double-building that is Tokyo's Town Hall and immediately shot through the doors, bypassing the security guards in little time. They freaked at the sudden black image that zoomed past, but I ignored them as I ran straight for the main room where these people gather and talk about everything! Bursting through the doors, seven elder men sat around a huge table filled with paperwork as the President himself along with his brother sat just at the end of it.

"You lied to me!" I hollered and huffed in slight exhaustion as every being stood in shock at my arrival. "You said New York would be safe if I was away! Look at it now!" I pointed to their TV screen that also displayed the gruesome images of my homeland.

"Dampire C!?" One elder gaped at me as the Senator stood up and calmly faced me. "How'd she get passed security?"

"Dampire C, please calm down," Mr. Omashu held out both his hands when he saw how furious I was as my fangs were set to bite into someone. "There was no way either of us could have predicted such violence in America. We still have Tokyo civilians there as well."

"Yes," His brother, the President stood up. "I had a feeling you would appear as soon as you saw this," He pointed to the screen and then turned to face me again. "I know you wish to return home quickly, but I'm afraid all airline transport has been cut off to New York."

I growled and clenched my fists in frustration. The few men that were closest to me heard and immediately scooched away from me in slight fear.

"We can send her on my privet plain to New Jersey," M. Omashu offered, "It's the best we can do under these circumstances. Dampire C, if you please wait outside for a few minutes we will begin arranging your leave. Just remain calm and we'll have you home soon enough."

I released my fists and focused on calming my breathing and nodded my head and then I walked out of the door I came from and closed it shut. I wanted to punch a wall. How could this happen? What kind of asshole starts trouble as soon as I stop one in another part of the world!? This is getting ridiculous! Damn my rotten luck!

"C!" The voice of Rachel made me raise my head up and I saw her, along with Richard and Jimmy following up the rear as they entered the building and approached me. "Are you okay?"

"They hell is going on!?" Richard demanded as the two previous guards came up behind them, also curious about the ruckus I started.

"I have to go home. Now," I said coolly as my hazel eyes set in determination. "Whatever is happening back in New York I _have_ to help out! That's my territory that's getting trashed! My hometown! I – I can't just sit here while Hell itself is opening there!"

"I know, C. But, getting upset isn't going to do you any favors," Jimmy spoke in slight scorn at my rash behavior and I glared but said nothing else. "I'm sure the Senator is on it already. We just have to remain patient."

I growled again as I began passing up and down the short distance between the hallway while the other three just stood back and waited with me, not daring to say more. I was pissed for a reason, and they well knew it. So it was best to let me vent until a decision was made in the room before us. Ten, long and tense minutes went by before Senator Omashu finally came out alone.

"Gather what belongings you have, Dampire C," He said as the others listened with me, "You are leaving for the airport now."

"Thank you, Senator," I bowed my head in gratitude.

"I'll call Santos and Meguire to get the rest of your stuff at the apartment," Richard pulled out his cell and began dialing then turned to his daughter. "Best say your farewells now."

"You can do that at the airport. Now let's be off," The Senator insisted and we all followed him outside. Black cars were lined up next to Richard's and we all climbed into our vehicle of choice. I stayed with Jimmy and the Moore's although the ride remained quiet. Once at the airport a sense of deja vu hit me. This is where we all met and now this is how we will part ways. Almost seems fitting right now. Five minutes later, the Inspector and his partner came with the rest of my things. I was really thankful to have all my weapons back; including my holy katana.

"That's everything," Inspector Meguire spoke calmly as I packed everything on me, felling complete. "I hope you don't cause unnecessary harm to anyone in the plane."

"Hey, come on now, Inspector. This is me we're talking about," I smirked and pocketed my fists, "Besides, I have to save whatever ammo for whatever hell I'll be facing back in New York."

He just grumbled as his partner stepped forward. "Take care, Dampire C. And thanks for all your help."

"Let's not make this a _thing_, ok?" I smiled and he rolled his eyes but smiled in amusement anyway. And then the Moore's and Jimmy Kudo stepped forward.

"Be careful, C," Rachel said, looking teary eyed and nervous for me.

"Oh, come on, honey! You know how tough she is!" Her father stated sarcastically. "I'll bet the bad guys will never see her coming!"

"That's the plan. As usual your right on the money, Mr. Moore," I grinned as he scoffed at me and took out a cigarette to smoke his nerves away.

"Just don't do anything that will end you up on the world news," Jimmy said and then he offered me his hand. I raised an eyebrow, but smiled and took it. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. C."

"Likewise, _little_ man. Likewise," I smiled as he blanched at the usual nickname I used. "Just keep her happy and out of danger and we'll be square."

"Deal," He smiled and we released. With one final wave from myself and everyone, I joined the Senator on the plane heading back for New York.

As they watched the Gothic American disappear into the plane, they all had to move away as the engines started. The plane turned to face the runway and then took off, fast! As the rest of the party watch the plain go in the afternoon sun, Rachel turned to Jimmy in slight confusion.

"Why did she call you little man?" Her blue eyes searching his accusingly. "The only time I've heard her say that was when –."

"Oh, that! It's nothing, Rachel! Really!" Jimmy quickly sputtered out in fake humor. "Just a little joke she likes pulling on me! That's all!"

"Your acting very suspicious again, Jimmy Kudo," She glared at him, not falling for his attempts at avoiding the topic.

"I swear! It's nothing important!" He insisted, his hands held up in defense like he had nothing to hide. "It's Dampire C! Remember? She likes to make fun of just about everyone with a reputation!"

"Ya got that right," Richard huffed and turned to his car.

"One of these days your gonna have to spill the beans on your attitude, Jimmy," Rachel huffed and turned to the car too. "I do not appreciate secrets between us!"

"Someday, maybe," Jimmy smiled and wrapped an arm around her. _Until then, what she doesn't know won't kill me! _He thought in relieve and for once was grateful for the silence that followed after.

* * *

**The end! For this cross over! I'm sure I've already laid down the hint of what the next cross over will be! SPOILERS! Anyway, I'm still debating on doing that or continuing with my Trilogy! Let me know what you thing and I'll get right on it!**

**Sorry again for the looooong updates! This year is turning out to be crazy! Well, I'll be checking in every now and then for more REVIEWS and I hope to see you all again soon! Happy reading and/or typing and hope you enjoy the coming Spring! I know I am! : D**

**Love to all; BR2**


End file.
